An Eragon Love Story
by buckwolvhoosier
Summary: Terrible title, I know. I am still working on that. Anyways, the story is about Eragon saving a young woman and falling in love with her. It's a lot more than that but that is all you need to know before you read my story.
1. Arguments and Ruins: Chapter 1

**Arguments and Ruins (An Eragon Love Story Part 1) UPDATED!!!**

Eragon and Brom continued down the road towards Yazuac. Saphira was flying ahead of them, cautious of not being seen. The sun was high above them making the afternoon nice and warm.  
"Eragon, tell Saphira to stay clear of the village, we don't want her to be seen," Brom said in a low voice. Eragon relayed the information to Saphira who unhappily accepted.  
"You know how I hate leaving you all alone, but I will do as you say. You be careful Eragon" said Saphira as she flew towards the Ninor River. This would be one of the few times they have been separated. Being only 17, Eragon has a free spirit, which Saphira noted. It's because of this that she hates leaving him alone; he always seems to get into some sort of trouble. However, in order to keep a low profile, they must be separated.  
The village was now in sight as loud screams and clanging of metal could be heard in the distance. Eragon looked at Brom, face a little pale.  
"It has to be the Ra'zac!" he cried "We have to help fight them off!"  
"No! Eragon," Brom stated sternly, "You are not yet strong enough to take them on."  
"But..."  
"Eragon you must understand that the Ra'zac kill mercilessly. It's what they do best. We will have to wait till they leave before we can enter Yazuac"  
"Brom, I told you that I was tracking down the Ra'zac and you wanted to accompany me. I let you. Now we are this close to the Ra'zac and you are letting them get away! I have Saphira. Together we can fight them off!" Eragon said, his voice slowly becoming louder until he was finally yelling at the old man.  
"Keep your voice down! I didn't think we would actually catch up to them this quickly. Look I accompanied you for more than just mere adventure; I have seen things that you can only imagine. I can teach you the skills but you have to trust me."  
"How can I trust you? You won't even tell me how you know all of this information. I want answers...now!" demanded Eragon.  
"Fine, Ill tell you this, my knowledge is of old. If you really want to know more I will tell you. But it will take some time, be patient Eragon. You will know soon enough." Brom stated.  
Eragon mumbled something under his breath, but gave up. "What's the use arguing when you're not even going to get anywhere" he thought to himself.  
Brom and Eragon waited as the sounds of battle started to diminish. Soon an eerie silence fell over the village. A chill ran down Eragon's spine.  
"We can now enter Yazuac, although it will be a horrid sight to see. I'm sorry that you will have to see this Eragon" Brom stated.  
Eragon rolled his eyes and thought, "It wouldn't be a terrible sight if we had only helped to dispose of the Ra'zac."  
Slowly and silently the two entered Yazuac.


	2. Eragon Meets Kiara: Chapter 2

**Eragon Meets Kiara: Chapter 2**

Bodies lay everywhere when Brom and Eragon entered Yazuac. The whole village had been ransacked to a point where it made Eragon sick. Eragon looked to Brom and said sarcastically, "You happy now? We could have saved so many lives if we fought the Ra'zac"  
"Eragon don't you think for one second that I don't care. I do care. I already told you, you are not strong enough to defeat the Ra'zac. You need training. Anyways, this isn't Ra'zac doing. This is Urgal work. It looks to me as if there must have been at least 100 of them to do all of this damage."  
"Fine. But how do you know that Urgals did this?" questioned Eragon. He had always thought of Brom as the village story teller; never did he think that Brom was capable of holding so much knowledge.  
"Because of the arrows that were used. But the Ra'zac did pass this way. Look over there and you can see their tracks leading out of the village" Eragon knelt down to examine the imprints.  
Definitely Ra'zac tracks. He sighed, "Well let's just see if anyone survived this attack"  
Together they searched the village, but to no avail.  
"Let's get go..."  
Brom was cut off as an arrow whizzed passed his shoulder barley missing him.  
"Urgals!" Sword in hand, Brom turned to fight them. Eragon stayed back. Somehow The Urgals managed to only see Brom.  
A few minutes passed. In cold blood, Brom managed to kill two Urgals, but one still remained. Suddenly, a deafening scream filled the air. Eragon, defying Broms orders, raced towards the sound. In his hand he held his bow tightly, an arrow already notched. He turned the corner to find a young woman surrounded by two Urgals.  
Eragon let out a cry and let an arrow fly, unfortunately missing the ugly brutes. One Urgal came towards Eragon swinging his sword around. Dodging the blade he notched another arrow. This time around a strange sensation filled Eragon. Welled up in Eragon a firy hatred presented itself. He released the arrow yelling "Brisingr!" Instantly, the small corner filled with a garish blue light. Less than a second later, the Urgals fell to the ground. Slowly approaching them, he realized they were dead.  
Light headed, Eragon saw the young woman lying on the ground as well. He knelt down to see if she was alright. As soon as Eragons rough hands brushed away the silky blonde hair on her face, she opened her eyes.  
He gasped for her beauty was undiminished. When he got control over himself, he helped her up.  
"Thank you for saving my life....er..."  
"Eragon"  
"...Eragon!?" She gasped, "Is that really your name?"  
"Yes, of course it is...you know of its origin?!" Amazed, Eragon stared at her.  
"Yeah...my name is...," her voice died down as she was about to give him her real name.  
"Is what?" Eragon pleaded.  
"...Kiara." She said so softly Eragon had to strain his ears to hear.  
"Why are you ashamed to tell me your name?" asked Eragon in wonder.  
At this time Brom came around the corner to find them talking.  
"Is everything alright?!"  
"We're fine" responded Eragon.  
"Who might this be, Eragon," Brom was covered in grime from the battle. On his arm, a badly wrapped wound continued to spill out blood.  
"Kiara" said Eragon unsure if she wanted him to tell Brom.  
"I'm Brom. Kiara? That sounds familiar...but now is not the time to ponder such things....Eragon we need to get out of here. It's not safe. Wait, did you just save her life?!"  
"I did, yes. Brom, I think I used magic." Eragon replied.  
"I see. Normally I would have you tell me the details, but as I said, we need to get a move on. Kiara, you can come with us."  
"Thank you. Before we go, may I salvage a few things?"  
"Why not, but be quick."  
"I will." She hurried off towards a small, old house that Eragon assumed was hers.  
While she was gone Eragon got to thinking. "How in the world did I use magic? Do all Dragon Riders become magicians? Brom never mentioned this to me." After a couple of minutes Kiara came back with a pack filled up with goods.  
A small smile filled her face as she looked at Eragon. In that moment another strange thought occurred to him. "How is it that she survived while the rest of the village suffered? Plus how does she know of my namesake? Very few people know of it." Puzzled he followed Brom to where the horses stood. Luckily they were untouched and well.  
"Right, let's go." Broms voice cut through Eragons wondering mind. "Eragon, have Kiara ride with you on Cadoc."  
He accepted. "Maybe I might be able to talk with her" Eragon thought.  
Together they left the village and headed into the vast openness. By now the sun was setting and it started to get cold out.


	3. Dragon Rider!: Chapter 3

**Dragon Rider?! : Chapter 3**

Out side of Yazuac a ways, Eragon called for Saphira. They had stopped a bit to catch their breath and to figure out which direction to go. After he called his dragon, he immediately thought of Kiara. "She doesn't know I'm a Dragon Rider"  
"Brom..." Eragon whispered "...we have to tell Kiara about me before Saphira comes and startles her!"  
"You're right, you should tell her, but be gentle about it."  
"I will." he walked up to where Kiara sat in the grass. Her hair was blowing all around and her eyes sparkled. She seemed to be quite young while at the same time her demeanor was filled by a sense of time. At the very least she had to be around 15 or 16 years old. He sat down next to her.  
"Kiara...I um have to tell you something before we go any further." Eragon said getting a little nervous.  
"Yes, what is it Eragon?" Kiara asked. She met his bright blue eyes. In that moment, she felt awkward and quickly dropped her gaze.  
Pretending not to notice her strange behavior, Eragon began.  
"If you remember, I used magic to save your life. As I'm sure you know magic cannot be used by ordinary people." He hesitated before continuing on, "I have a secret. But I need to be able to trust you with it, can you promise not to tell anyone what I am about to tell you?"  
"Magic?!" A small gasp escaped her beautiful red lips. "I was a little out of it when you saved me. I didn't know you used magic. But now that you mention it, I do remember you saying a strange word and seeing this blue light. And yes, I will tell no one, I swear." By now she had a quizzical look on her face.  
"I see. Well I don't know how to say this but..." Eragon was cut off as Saphira soared over head.  
"You're a Dragon Rider?!" Kiara yelled. Eragon showed her the mark on his palm.  
"You are!" Immediately after, she fainted.  
"I think she took that pretty well. It could have been worse, believe me." Brom said  
"She fainted! How can you say that she took it well?!"  
"Some would try to kill you or turn you in. Consider yourself lucky that few know of your existence."  
"Point taken." He looked up to see Saphira.  
"Eragon," Saphira said, "I didn't know we had another with us. I'm sorry. If I had only known this I would have let you tell her before I came into view." She was circling above him, her scales shining with the last rays of the sun.  
"It's my fault Saphira. I should have told you. I'm the one that's sorry."  
"I forgive you. Next time warn me."  
"I will."  
"Alright, Let's get a move on. We have some ground to cover. If we hurry we can reach the river before it gets too dark." stated Brom. He just got done re-bandaging his arm.  
They got on their horses, Kiara unconscious with Eragon on Cadoc and Brom on Snowfire. Saphira flew above them. After about 2 hours of hard riding, Brom motioned for him to stop.  
"We'll camp here for tonight." The camp was simply a small clearing along the river. A few feet away bushes and small tress grew in a jumble.  
Eragon laid Kiara by Saphira, who landed nearby and helped set up camp. Brom worked on starting the fire and Eragon gathered the food that was to be cooked.

***

Kiara suddenly woke with a start as Eragon tried to get her conscious again. "You okay Kiara? You've been out for a long time." Eragon said.  
"I think so." was her only reply.  
"I didn't mean to startle you. I forgot to tell Saphira, my dragon, about you. So when I called for her she came without knowing you were with us."  
"That's okay. Saphira, pretty name." Kiara said smiling. "Hey, what's the old mans name again, I forgot"  
"Brom." stated Eragon.  
"Brom...nice name too." Kiara said this in a shaky voice.  
"You sure you are okay?"  
Yes, I'm sure. I have had a long day. So have you. We are all tired, let's just eat and go to bed."  
"Your right."  
Brom stood up after making the fire. "Kiara, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?"  
"No, why?"  
"Oh, nothing. I need to explain a few things to you. That's all."  
Eragon turned his attention to Brom as he said this. For some reason he had a feeling that he was lying. "I know Brom well enough to know when he has something up his sleeve." he thought.  
Kiara got up slowly and followed him out of the camp out of earshot of Eragon and Saphira.  
"I don't like this, Saphira."  
"Neither do I. She is an odd girl. I hope we can trust her; I don't think Brom does."  
"I have that feeling too, but even so, I still think she means well."  
"Let's pray you are right"  
The conversation ended there. In the near dark they sat watching the food cook waiting for them to return.


	4. More Questions: Chapter 4

**More Questions: Chapter 4**

Kiara looked at Brom quizzically wondering what he wanted from her.  
"You recognized my name. How?" asked Brom. He had a feeling he knew her, but from where he could not say.  
"I....I never said I recognized your name; I said that you had a nice name."  
"Ah, but you hesitated a little when my name was mentioned. However, you recognize Eragons name." His eyes stared her down making Kiara very uncomfortable.  
"Yes....I did. I only know that it was the name of the first dragon rider." Kiara said as calmly as she could. In her head she was screaming, "Who is he to question me like this?!"  
"Not very many people know of this. How is it that you know?" Brom asked.  
"I...I'll keep that to myself as you always keep your secrets." she answered back getting a little agitated.  
"Alright, I'll accept that answer, but heed my words when I say that I don't trust you."  
"Fine! Look I have been around. I have heard and seen things going on here in Alagaesia. I got curious and read up on a few things. Happy now!" Kiara said.  
"More than I was before." Brom said. "Come. We should be getting back to Eragon and Saphira. You will have to tell me more later." He started to leave when suddenly Kiara took hold of his arm.  
"Wait!" she pleaded.  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you questioning me?" She already released her grip on his arm.  
"I don't trust you, or I should say, I didn't trust you." He was hoping she wouldn't catch on to him.  
Oddly enough she responded, "Sure. Like I am going to believe that. If you didn't trust me you would have never let me come along with you and Eragon. No, you know me from somewhere. I'll confess, I know you too. As for how I know you, I know not."  
"Aha! I was right." Brom felt good knowing that his judgment of character hasn't failed him.  
"Oh, stop gloating. Now what?!" She was tired of the conversation and wanted to return to camp.  
"Let's head back. It is bugging me too that I can't remember how I know you."  
"So, I guess you trust me more now, huh?"  
"I'd say so, you mean well." Brom began the walk back to camp. "Maybe later I will remember."  
"Yeah" she sighed.

"Finally! Your back." Eragon said.  
"Ah! So you did miss me" Kiara replied jokingly. She smiled as she joined Eragon by the fire.  
Eragon smiled back at her." I am assuming that your little chat went well."  
"Yes it did" Kiara then shied away as he continued to smile at her and said "We should all eat something."  
Dinner was ready soon enough and they ate quickly before it got cold.


	5. Getting To Know Erach Other: Chapter 5

**Getting To Know Each Other: Chapter 5**

The four of them woke, ate breakfast and were on the road again before sunrise. The air was cool and crisp all around them. Kiara rode with Eragon on Cadoc. Saphira flew ahead of them.  
"So tell me a little bit about your self, Eragon" Kiara said curiously. She wanted to get to know him not only because he was a Dragon Rider, but because he seemed to be an interesting person.  
"Well what do you want to know?!"  
"Basically, how you become a rider?"  
"Alright," he began, "It was a few months ago. I lived in Carvahall with my Uncle Garrow and cousin Roran. As usual, I was hunting in the Spine. If not for the explosion, I would have felled a doe."  
"Explosion?!" Kiara was engaged in his story. She was right, he was interesting.  
"Yes, explosion. At the same time I released my arrow, the egg appeared. It was transferred with magic to the Spine. Why it was transferred and by whom, I do not know. Anyways, I figured I'd take it thinking I could trade it for some meat. Apparently I was wrong. Sloan, our butcher, had a fit when I told him I found it in the Spine. He lost his wife to those mountains, never liked them since."  
Again Kiara interrupted by saying, "That's terrible. Sorry... continue."  
"That's quite alright. At least I know you are listening." he replied. "Moving on, I tried to trade it with a few traders, but to no avail. Soon, the egg or at that time "stone", hatched. Curious, I touched the creature not believing my eyes. When I did so, this mark appeared. Brom told me it is called the 'Gedwey Ignasia', or 'Shining Palm'." Again he showed her his mark. She looked at it and ushered him to tell her more. "Now, I had to get answers. I remembered Brom mentioning the Riders when the traders came and before the egg hatched. One evening I stopped by his house and asked him about it. I learned quite a bit of information from him and even found a name to call the young dragon. I raised her in secret. Not too much later, the Ra'zac came, destroyed my farm and killed my Uncle. Roran was in Therinsford at the time, so he has no idea what took place. To save my life, Saphira flew me to safety. At the time I was angry about it, but I understand now. If not for her, I would be dead. Finally, we went back to the farm which is how I found out about the death of my uncle and such. As I left Carvahall to find the Ra'zac and avenge my Uncles death, Brom met up with us. He has led me this far. I have learned to trust him and his judgment. Is this enough for you, or do you want to hear more?" by the time he was finished he could feel her sympathetic gaze upon him.  
"I'm sorry to hear about your uncle. This must be a really hard change for you. But why did you live with your uncle?" Kiara responded.  
"Yes it is a hard change. I never knew my parents. My mom left when I was an infant. As for my father, who knows. Oh! My mother is Garrows sister. Just thought you should know in case you were confused." Eragon finished. "What of you, what's your story?"  
"I won't be able to tell you very much but, I can tell you this. My life is a complicated one. My mother is dead. She died when I was a little girl. I have no siblings or cousins. I ran away from home and I never want to go back. As for my father you might ask, I hate him. End of story. I ran away because of him. Eragon, I am afraid that is all I can tell you. Please do not badger me about my past, I promise you that I mean well. Brom trusts me and..." She was cut off.  
"And so should I. Look Kiara, I never meant to offend you when I asked about your past. I was just curious; I just want to get to know you."  
"Sorry." Kiara felt bad for lecturing him. She only wanted to get her point across.  
"Apology accepted. Will you tell me more some other time?"  
"Perhaps." was her reply.

***

The whole time they were talking, Brom was keeping a lookout for Daret. He was hoping that the Urgals were long gone as well as the Ra'zac. By midday, they all rested for a while to eat and replenish their water from the Ninor River.  
Looking at the cool, clear water he realized how dirty he was. "I wish I could bathe" he thought to himself. "I'm filthy." He quickly dismissed the though as they had to leave and continue on.


	6. Sparring: Chapter 6

**Sparring: Chapter 6**

That evening after they ate their sparse meal, Brom told Eragon to get up and get a stick. They were going to spar. Grunting Eragon got up to look for a decent stick to fight with. Kiara was looking at him with her bright blue eyes. She was interested to see how well he can fight. Saphira was resting nearby enjoying the crisp evening air.  
"You ready Eragon?" Brom asked raising his stick.  
"I guess so" he answered back.  
Brom made the first move and Eragon was just barely able to block the blow in time. Again Brom attacked, this time hitting Eragon in the chest.  
"Defend your self Eragon!" cried Brom.  
"I'm trying!" Eragon raised his stick to block another blow. Eragon then spun around and got Brom in the arm.  
"Good." Brom said.  
Kiara was watching intensely. At times she would giggle when Eragon got hit by the old man. Hearing this Eragon began to get embarrassed and a little angry. He picked up his pace a bit and hit Brom again in his arm.  
At this Brom took his makeshift sword and got Eragon in his leg knocking him over. Eragon fell and as he did he noticed Kiara laughing.  
"Is she laughing at me?" Eragon wondered.  
"Get up!" yelled Brom.  
Slowly Eragon got up. Kiara got up as well.  
"Here can I see that" Kiara said pointing to the stick that Eragon held.  
"You wanna spar too?!" Eragon asked sarcastically.  
"Yes I do." She had a serious tone to her voice.  
"Ok!" he handed her the stick "Good luck!"  
Brom accepted his new partner, a sly grin on his face.  
Kiara attacked so suddenly that it caught Brom off guard. The blow hit him right in the middle of his chest. Brom, surprised, attacked her back. A stunned Eragon stood and watched.  
"Saphira! Did you see that!" Eragon gasped.  
"I did little one. She has had training I assume. Not typical of a girl to have skill like that. Now I am all the more interested in her." stated Saphira.  
"I hear you." Eragon answered back.  
He watched as Kiara blocked blow after blow and attacked back. They went on for what seemed like forever.  
They were very tired and sweaty when they finished.  
"Well it seems I have met my match, for now at least" Brom said. He looked over at Eragon and said "Maybe you two could train together. I'm sure she wouldn't mind."  
"That's a good idea" Kiara responded.  
"Well I guess I could. Kiara where did you learn how to fight like that?" asked Eragon.  
"I actually learned a lot of that on my own" responded Kiara. She was staring at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.  
"You really are a strange girl" Eragon admitted.  
"Alright enough chit chat. We need to get some sleep. You can talk more later." Brom chimed in. Eragon could sense that he was trying to limit his conversations with Kiara. "He knows something about her that I don't" Eragon said to Saphira.  
"He knows many things Eragon" Saphira responded.  
"Saphira...ummm...never mind" Eragon ignored her asking him what he was about to say as he lay down next to her. He quickly fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Daret: Chapter 7

**Daret: Chapter 7**

Darkness surrounded Eragon. He couldn't see a thing. All of a sudden he heard a voice that sent a chill down his spine. It was telling him to surrender...surrender now or die. Eragon struggled in the dark trying to find a way out...but to no avail. Then a violent tremor overtook his body. He fought against it, losing the battle.  
With a start Eragon awoke. Cold sweat occupied his forehead. He saw Kiara, Brom and Saphira looking at him, worriedly.  
"Eragon are you ok?! You were having a bad dream...what was going on?" Brom inquired.  
"I heard a voice...a voice so cold and evil that it just stuns you. It was telling me to surrender...but to what I don't know" Eragon said. He could tell that he was sweaty.  
"We had better get a move on. I fear we will be in grave danger here if we stay any longer" Saphira told Eragon. He relayed this to the others and they too agreed.  
Quickly they ate a cold meal and left the campsite. They rode hard for a very long time. By midday they stopped to let the horses rest.  
"Brom what do you think the dream was about. You don't think that it will come true?" Asked Eragon.  
"I cannot answer that" Brom said "All I can say is that you need to be extra cautious."  
"Why don't you ride me for a while," Saphira said, "You haven't ridden me in a long while. It will be a lot safer for you and plus we can talk more"  
He told Brom this. "Saphira is right. You need to get used to riding her. After all you are a Dragon Rider. Kiara and I can ride the horses. But you will have to wait until we get through Daret. It's not far from here. If we hurry we can get there and leave before nightfall"  
"Alright"  
Saphira wasn't too happy but said nothing.

Soon they made their way towards Daret. As they neared the village, Saphira went out of sight yet again. This time she stayed a little closer to the village in case something should happen like at Yazuac.  
Cautiously the three of them entered the town. Nothing stirred. Eragon looked down and saw recent track of children's feet, but where were they. At the center of the town Brom got restless and said "Lets get out of here... now".  
Almost out they had to suddenly come to a halt. In front of them stood some men heavily armed and wagons blocking the exit.  
"What do you want" bellowed a gruff looking man.  
"We only came for a few supplies" Brom said calmly.  
"Is that it?! If you tell one of my men what you want and he gets them for you will that be alright?!" the man asked.  
"That will be fine" said Brom.  
He told them what they needed and ended by adding on a pair of gloves for Eragon to use. He needed them to hide the mark on his palm.  
The man motioned to another man. He got the supplies. Brom paid them and said "Did you encounter any Urgals. Everyone seems tense."  
"Yes a couple. But we handled them fairly well" The man stated. "What of the other Towns...have you heard anything?"  
"We traveled through Yazuac not too long ago. The whole village was destroyed. No one survived save for one." Brom pointed to Kiara. She looked gravely at the men of Daret before she turned away.  
A tear rolled down the mans face as he heard the news. "I am sorry my dear" He said to Kiara. She accepted his condolence with a small smile.  
"Thank you. You might want to consider leaving if you don't want to meet the same fate." She said.  
"I would if I had things my way. But the people here refuse to leave. They have chosen me to help them survive because of my military background. I once served for the Kings army, but no more." the man said.  
"In that case may your swords stay sharp." Brom stated.  
"The same for you."  
The three of them left Daret. Once far enough from the village, Saphira came out of no where and startled them. "You are now out of Daret. As you promised you must ride me now." She hissed.  
"I will" Eragon said. "But it will have to be tomorrow, its late and we need sleep."  
"Give me your word" Saphira spat.  
"Is that really necessary..." Eragon backed away as Saphira growled. He has never seen her so mad. "Yes...I give you my word. Are you satisfied now!"  
"I am content. I am holding you to your word." With that the conversation ended.  
"What was that about?" Kiara inquired.  
"Oh, Saphira is just mad because I haven't ridden her in a long time. I had to promise that I would rider her tomorrow."  
"I see. She is right you know. You should ride her, after all you are a Dragon Rider."  
"Now you sound like Brom."  
"Very funny" she giggled. It made her feel good when he joked around with her like that. No one ever did that to her before; she was always shunned.  
"Yeah." He too laughed at her reply. He loved how she tolerated his sense of humor.  
They traveled a bit more to find a safer spot to camp.  
Well rested and fed Eragon couldn't help but to look over to Kiara. She was asleep and looked so serene. As he continued to stare at her, Saphira laid down next to him.  
"You are starting to like her, aren't you Eragon" Saphira said.  
She didn't seem mad at him anymore.  
"I think I am Saphira. I just wish I knew her more though. Brom doesn't let us talk very much, or at least that's what it feels like." He said back.  
"Give it some time little one. For now lets sleep. It has been a long day and I am tired."  
Together they fell asleep under the stars.


	8. I'm Here For You: Chapter 8

**I'm here for you: Chapter 8**

The next morning Eragon woke to find Saphira already saddled and ready to go. After he had eaten Brom instructed him how to ride her properly.  
"Use your knees to grip, use your thoughts to tell her where to go, and stay as flat as you can against her body" said Brom making sure Eragon got all of that.  
"If I had only known that before" Eragon chuckled. For some reason he was in good mood today...it probably was because he is going to ride Saphira. He hasn't flown with her since before he left Carvahall.  
Eragon jumped when Kiara suddenly tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Oh! Kiara, it's only you. What is it?" He asked startled.  
"Nothing, you were deep in thought and we needed you back down to earth." stated Kiara jokingly.  
"Haha, very funny" Eragon said laughing at her unique comment.  
"Brom actually wanted me to get you." she said back.  
"Yeah, we should get going. But do you have a minute?" Eragon asked.  
"I guess so, why?" Kiara was looking curiously at him now.  
"I need to tell you something" Eragon was getting a nervous as he took her hand and led her to a small clearing out of earshot of Brom.  
Her hand was smooth and soft against his, not like the rough hands he was accustomed to. Once in the clearing he whispered "Kiara, don't let Brom intimidate you while I'm with Saphira today."  
"Is that what he wanted to tell me?" Kiara wondered to herself.  
"Look if you need to reach me, you can." He said.  
"How?! She felt wonderful to hear him say this to her. She didn't feel left out and forgotten as she usually did. "And why are you telling me this?!"  
"I want to let you know that I'm here if you ever need me. I...I..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He looked into her eyes and faltered. In the distance he heard Brom calling for them.  
"Eragon! That's...sweet of you." Kiara was getting jittery all of a sudden. "He must like me!" she thought.  
"All you have to do is mentally call for me, like this..." He reached out to her with his mind. She felt his presence in her head and allowed him in. He spoke to her in her mind saying "See, not too hard"  
"No, it isn't" she mentally responded back.  
Eragon left her head and said aloud "You can talk to me anytime this way" He turned and was headed back to camp when Kiara grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him to her. She then lightly kissed him on the lips.  
His lips were warm and a bit rough, but it felt so good. In that brief moment she felt complete; her whole world came to a stop and it was just the two of them.  
The kiss ended and she saw his astonished look on his face. She turned red and walked off leaving him to ponder what had just occurred.


	9. Aftermath of a Kiss: Chapter 9

**Aftermath of a Kiss: Chapter 9**

Eragon was still in shock, he couldn't believe that Kiara had kissed him. "I understand that she liked me, but never did I think this much. Or at least now yet." he thought.  
Saphira was a little angry, but more so at Kiara and than Eragon. They have been on the road for quite some time now. Kiara has not contacted him. "She looked really embarrassed after the kiss" he told Saphira.  
"She did and for good reason" Saphira said.  
"What do you mean?!" Eragon questioned.  
"You don't know each other very well yet and she is already kissing you. It takes people longer to do something like that normally. I hope that is was more out of friendship and thanks." Saphira answered. They were above the clouds enjoying the cool breeze of the wind in their faces. The sun was shining brightly making it one of the nicest days by far since they went on the ardous journey.  
"I don't think so Saphira. I actually feel different about this whole thing. I mean I felt something when our lips touched, it was a feeling I have never felt before. I think I am falling for her!" Eragon was smiling a bit when he said this. Saphira could sense his feelings toward her and scowled.  
"Look all I want is to find the Ra'zac and tear them to shreds. You too want this, but that won't happen if you don't get your head out of the clouds and stay focused on our goal. Being blinded by love isn't going to help us at all." she lectured.  
Eragon was getting angry at this point. "So I'm not allowed to acknowledge women and get close to one because I have a duty!" he thought to himself.  
"Are you jealous of Kiara, Saphira?!" He inquired.  
"Maybe a little....Eragon I'm not trying to discourage you at all...I just don't want you to do something you will regret later on." Saphira was trying to be gentle.  
"As always you are right. But I still like her, that isn't going to change. I know we are close to catching the Ra'zac, I want to see them suffer as I and many others have suffered." said Eragon.  
"I know little one." Saphira said. "I just hope she likes you as Eragon as a person and not Eragon as a Rider."  
"Yeah, I hope so too." With that they dropped the subject.

***

Down below Brom and Kiara were making their way on the horses. Relieved that Brom hasn't questioned her with another set of questions, Kiara was able to rethink her actions from earlier that day.  
"I hope Eragon isn't mad at me." she thought to herself. Then another intimidating thought came to mind. Saphira. "What have I gotten myself into...surely she will find out and hate me for it"  
She looked up and saw them. She wanted to contact him saying that she was sorry, but she decided to do it in person when they set up camp later.

The day wore on all too slowly for both Eragon and Kiara. It seemed that it would never end. Finally Brom contacted him to land. "Finally!" thought Eragon. He was getting tired and wanted to land.  
"Yes! I will be able to apologize soon!" Thought Kiara. But she still had a fear of seeing Saphira.

Brom and Kiara were making camp by a row of small trees when Eragon and Saphira landed. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with orange and pink pigments.  
Kiara didn't look at Eragon or Saphira as she was getting a fire started.  
"She's ignoring us Saphira" Eragon said.  
"I realize that." she said back.  
"Should I make the first move? I don't think she is going to talk with me unless I approach her first." Eragon said.  
"Do what you like, but remember what I said earlier." Saphira said laying down by a tree.  
"I will" said Eragon "I promise."  
Saphira seemed satisfied with that answer.  
"How was your flight with Saphira?" Brom asked Eragon during dinner. He didn't notice that Eragon was trying to get Kiara's attention.  
"Fine. Thanks for letting me know how to fly her better. That really helped." Eragon responded giving up on Kiara. She was looking at the ground and no where else. She seemed to be pondering about something.  
"I'm glad to hear it. We covered a lot of ground today. Eragon, the Ra'zac are not too far ahead. Give it another day or two and we should have them." Brom said.  
He turned his attention to Kiara "You have been quiet all day. Is something on your mind?" He asked her.  
"Kind of"  
"Kind of?! This isn't like you, please tell me what's wrong." insisted Brom.  
This time she did look up, but to look at him and not Eragon or Saphira. "And I must ask, why are you interested. You never cared before and now you suddenly do." she said.  
Normally Brom would get upset, but he wasn't. She had a right to know.  
"Alright, alright. You are not like most girls. I have been watching you these past few days.  
"Watching me?!" Kiara asked offended.  
"Yes. I'm not going to lie to you. I have watched how you interact with Saphira and Eragon, and I must say that I'm impressed. Plus you have wonderful fighting skills. You can teach Eragon a thing or two." Brom said.  
"I guess I owe you an apology for being a little harsh to you then" Kiara responded.  
"No need to apologize. You were in the right to do so." Brom ended it there and got up.  
Eragon was staring at Kiara, relieved that Brom had no clue about the kiss.  
"Eragon, we shall spar again tonight. Kiara would you like to join us?!" Brom asked.  
"Umm...sure, why not." She got up to look for a stick.


	10. Apology in the Dark: Chapter 10

**Apology in the Dark: Chapter 10**

Kiara along with Brom helped Eragon with his sword fighting skills. Again he collected a new number of bruises. It amazed him that Kiara could sword fight so well. "Where did she learn that" he thought as she kept coming up with different moves.  
"You're getting better" Brom said when they had finished. Kiara was leaning on a tree panting. She had come out of her shell during their spar and almost forgot that she still needed to apologize about that kiss.  
When everyone was asleep, Kiara quietly got up and tip toed over to where Eragon was. She kneeled down and shook him lightly. Almost immediately Eragon woke up, startled.  
"Sorry to wake you, but I need to talk to you" she whispered.  
"Alright." With a yawn he got up and followed her out of the campsite. "What is it?" he asked her.  
"I wanted to apologize...I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry." She looked down at the ground and waited for his reply.  
"Kiara" he said lifting up her chin. He gazed into her sparkling eyes and said, "Its alright. Saphira knows about it, and she is a little sore, but she'll get over it. As for me, I kind of liked it. But I need to know, why did you kiss me?"  
Kiara shifted her feet and replied," I actually don't know why and that's why I am apologizing. It was a spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. I wish I knew why myself."  
Eragon sighed. "Do you like me?" he asked finally.  
"I…I do…yes." she said.  
"Then maybe that's why you kissed me." said Eragon taking her hand in his. "I like you as well."  
He was smiling at her now and she smiled back in return.  
The moon was shining brightly above them making the moment romantic. They stood there for a while before they headed off to bed.


	11. Seither Oil: Chapter 11

**Seither Oil: Chapter 11**

Eragon knelt down to examine the bottle. It was full of a foul smelling substance familiar to him. It was the same stuff that was used to kill his Uncle Garrow. He quickly ran to show Brom what he had found looking around for any Ra'zac as he did so. He found him talking to Kiara but finished as he saw Eragon running up to him.  
It was midday and they stopped because Kiara had spotted Ra'zac tracks.  
"Eragon what is it" asked Brom curiously. He noticed that he held a strange bottle in his hand.  
"I found something." He gave Brom the bottle he had found. "I recognize it as it was used on my uncle"  
"Ah yes. This is Seither Oil. It comes from the Seither plant and is used by many jewelers. Seither Oil is good for preserving pearls and makes them strong and shiny. But, when evil words are spoken over it along with a sacrifice of blood, it will gain the property to eat flesh. Because of this, it is a useful tool for it can be dipped on a weapon, such as a spear, and will do no harm. As soon as that poisoned spear touches flesh of any kind, the oil will eat away at it. You are right, Seither Oil was used on your uncle. Where did you find this?" Brom asked.  
"Over there by that bush." Eragon pointed to a distant bush. "It was near the Ra'zac tracks that Kiara found."  
"It must have slipped out of a pocket" Kiara chimed in.  
"I'd say so. This oil, is it rare?" asked Eragon.  
"Extremely! Its like finding a diamond in a pig trough." said Brom.  
"If it is that rare and obviously useful, then why didn't they come back for it. Surely Galbatorix will be mad." Kiara said.  
"That may be so, but remember he is more interested in you, Eragon, than he is with oil. If the Ra'zac have already reached the king, I can guarantee you that he already knows of your existence and worse, your name" Brom said seriously.  
"So now what?" Eragon asked.  
"I don't know. This is your choice, not mine."  
"Well...OH! You mentioned that in its natural state that this oil is used by jewelers. Am I right?" Eragon asked.  
"Yes it is." Brom said.  
"Well then wouldn't there be people who trade in it who sell it to those jewelers?" Eragon asked.  
"Perhaps one or two, but only to jewelers who can afford it. Why?" he asked amused.  
"Well then I'm sure that the coastal cities will have shipping records. If we can somehow get to them we can track down who bought the oil and took it south and where it went from there." Eragon said proud to have a great idea for once.  
"Yes! Your exactly right." said Brom.  
Kiara then stated, "It will also tell us where the Ra'zac reside as well."  
"Now what coastal city would be the best to track down those records?" Eragon asked unsure.  
"Teirm. It controls most of the Empires trade. Plus I had an old friend who lives there and I'm sure he could really help us out."  
"Great! Well, lets get a move on. We can get a lot of ground covered before dark" Kiara said.  
With that they headed southwest towards Teirm.


	12. Journey to Teirm: Chapter 12

**Journey to Teirm: Chapter 12**

Soon enough they reached the foothills of the Spine. Glad to be near the mountains put Eragon in a cheery mood. He was riding Cadoc to talking with Brom. Kiara was in the Saddle behind Eragon and Saphira flew freely in the clear blue sky.  
"So how far is Teirm from here?" asked Eragon. He was anxious to get to those records and track down the Ra'zac.  
"Well, It will probably take us about three days to get to the main road and then it will take us a while to travel that road to Teirm" Brom said.  
"Ugh" Eragon grunted.  
"Don't worry Eragon, we will get there soon enough." Kiara reassured.  
"I know, but still."

Three days later they reached the road just as Brom said they would.  
"We need to be extra cautious Eragon, many people travel on this road so we need to make sure Saphira stays hidden"  
Eragon relayed this information to Saphira.  
"I will do as you say, but you know how much I hate doing that."  
"I know Saphira, but we can see each other when we camp each night." Eragon said cheering her up.  
For days they traveled and each night Eragon would spar with Kiara and learn more of the Ancient Language taught by Brom. He learned quickly and was soon able to work with magic more as his knowledge grew. Kiara was impressed by this and often complimented him on it.  
It was late one afternoon when they finally spotted Teirm. The air was heavy with the smell of salt from the sea. Gulls were flying overhead cawing every so often.  
"Alright Eragon, we will camp here for tonight. Tomorrow we will enter the city of Teirm." Brom said.  
As they were setting up camp Kiara said "We probably shouldn't use our real names while we are in Teirm."  
"Good idea. I'll be Neal and you Eragon can be Even. As for you Kiara..." Brom's voice trailed off as she interrupted him.  
"I'll be Mary."  
"That will be fine. Now how are we going to explain an old man with a young couple such as yourself. Our excuse has to be legit if we want to get through undetected." Brom said.  
"I have an idea!" Kiara said...

...The guard looked at them with a smile and said "Congratulations on your engagement! I hope you two will share a wonderful life together."  
Hand in hand Eragon and Kiara walked into Terim. A few feet behind them Brom was at the gate with his false statement.  
"I am here visiting and old friend of mine." he said with a slight accent.  
"Yeah. Whatever, just stay out of trouble. I could care less about your affairs." the guard said.  
"Sure can do." Brom entered the city and joined Eragon and Kiara by small shop.  
"Great, were all here!" said Brom.  
"That was easy" Eragon said.  
"Yeah, you have me to thank for that" Kiara said praising herself.  
Both Brom and Eragon laughed at this; they really enjoyed her company.  
The three of them went off in search of this friend of Brom.


	13. Finding Joed: Chapter 13

**Finding Joed: Chapter 13**

Teirm was unlike any city Eragon had ever seen. It was so huge with so many people hustling around. He was amazed how well planned the city was and even mentioned this to Brom.  
"It is Eragon. Teirm has a history of being attacked, especially by pirates and Urgals" Brom continued on by saying, "Since this city is a center for commerce, it has to be planned out in a way that when it gets attacked they can prevent being overrun."  
There chat ended as they walked into a bar.  
"The Green Chestnut....interesting name" Kiara said smiling.  
"Yeah" Eragon said back.  
The room was dark, lit only by a fireplace in the far corner and the candles that were on the tables. Behind the counter, the bartender was cleaning a glass.  
"Excuse me," Brom said, "Do you happened to know where I can find a man named Joed?" From the corner of his eye, Eragon saw Kiara gasp, but quickly got hold of herself.  
"Now why would I tell yous somethin' like that? Do I look like I would keep track of all the mangy people in this place!" The bartender said loud enough that the whole bar heard and were staring at the strange visitors.  
"Could you be willing to remember" Brom said tossing the man a few coins.  
"Very well then, but my memory can escape me" he said.  
Grunting Brom slid more coins on the table. The bartender was about to grab them when a voice cut through the still air.  
"Gareth, what do you think you are doing? Why are you charging them for when anyone on the street could tell them where Joed lives!"  
Gareth shot the man with a nasty look and went back to cleaning the glass.  
The three of them headed to the table to where the man sat drinking his beer. Brom said." Thanks! Can you please tell us where he lives then?"  
"Sure can. The name's Martian, yours?"  
"I'm Neal and this is Evan and Mary."  
" Nice to meet you. Joed, right. He lives on the west side of town. His house is next to Angela, the Herbalist. May I be inclined as to ask why you are looking for him?" Martian said looking at Eragon and Kiara confused.  
"Oh, we just have some business with him, of a sort." Brom said sitting down in a chair across from Martian. Eragon and Kiara sat down as well.  
"He lost another ship the other day, so he won't be interested in buying anything." Martian said, taking a drink.  
Broms eyes grew wide as he heard the news. "It wasn't Urgals, was it. Please tell me what happened."  
"No, not Urgals. No ones seen them in a while. They all headed south and east for some odd reason. Anyways, many of the sea merchants' ships are being attacked, no one knows by who, because no one survives these attacks. I'm guessing that you think that it is piracy. I'll tell you now that it's not. Thing's have gotten so bad that no one will accept those merchants goods. Joed is one of them. Life is hard for them now days." Martian finished his drink and waited for a reply.  
"That's terrible! Are you a sailor?" Kiara asked shyly.  
"No my dear, I am not. I help to defend ships from those scum pirates. It's dangerous, but still a well paid job."  
"Sounds dangerous." Kiara said.  
"Well, we'd better get a move on. Again thanks." Brom said.  
They left the bar and headed towards Joeds house.  
As they did so, Eragon noticed how much nicer it was compared to the rest of the city. Men and women walked around with there expensive clothes and fine jewelry. Seeing this made him feel out of place. He sensed Kiara did too as he saw her roll her eyes at them.  
Angela's shop stood between two large houses. "Which one is it, the left or the right?" Eragon whispered to Brom.  
Brom went up to Angela who was outside her shop writing something with one hand, and holding a frog in another.  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but could you tell us which house Joed lives in?" Brom said wondering why she was holding a frog.  
Eragon stood back a distance, Kiara at his side.  
"I could." was her reply.  
"Will you tell us then?" Brom said.  
"Yes" she answered back.  
"Well......" Brom said getting annoyed.  
"Look, of course I will tell you! All you had to do was to ask me properly!" she said, done writing.  
"Then let me do so. Which house is Joeds?" Brom asked smiling.  
"The one on the right." she said.  
"Thanks." Brom continued. "Why are you holding a frog?"  
"It's not a frog, it's a toad. I'm trying to prove, however, that it isn't a toad, but actually a frog."  
"What!" Eragon said almost laughing. "How can that be if there is a toad on your hand now."  
"And," chimed in Kiara, "What good will it do anyways?"  
"If I can prove that this toad is not a toad, and actually a frog, then toads cannot be responsible for warts and other bad omens." Angela said.  
"Ok then. Good luck with that." said Eragon still trying not to laugh.  
With that they left her to her business and went up to Joeds house and knocked on the door.


	14. Brom and Joed: Chapter 14

**Brom and Joed: Chapter 14**

Slowly the large door opened and a young, blonde haired woman appeared. She looked as if she had been crying for her hair was a mess and her eyes red and puffy, yet her voice was steady. "Yes, can I help you?" she asked.  
"I hope so. Does Joed live here?" Brom asked in return.  
"He does, yes. He is my husband. Now what do you want?" she snapped.  
"We need to speak with him. We have traveled very far to do so and it is very important."  
"He is very busy at the moment, may I take a message?" asked the woman.  
"Sure. Tell him that an old friend from Gil'ead is here."  
Suspiciously she said, "Very well." She slammed the door shut and scurried to tell her husband the news.  
"That was rude!" belted Eragon, "She could have been more polite."  
"Hold your tongue, Eragon, and keep your opinions to yourself." Brom shot back.  
Eragon quieted and looked at Kiara. This whole time she had been sitting there, quiet. Her face was a bit pale too. When Eragon asked if she was alright, she just shrugged him off.  
"Alright, but I wish you would tell me what's wrong. Remember what I told you that night in the woods. I'm here for you." he whispered so Brom couldn't hear.  
"I remember. It's just..."  
The door opened.  
This time it was a tall man with gray wispy hair who answered. His eyes widened as he looked at them.  
"Brom....Is that really you?" he said, his jaw agape.  
Brom stepped forward and clasped on to his arm and said, "Joed, it's good to see you." Then his voice dropped as he whispered, "Don't use my full name, it is most unwise. All will be explained."  
Joed looked at him and agreed. "I have a place where we can talk in private. Give me a minute and I'll take you there." As he said this his gaze landed on Kiara. "Is that really..."  
"Shhh!"

***

Eragon saw that Joed led them to a castle. "According to Lord Risthart, all business men must have their headquarters in his castle." He led them down a long, dark hallway. Eragon shivered, it surprised him how damp and cold it was. Soon they stopped by a door which Joed opened with a key.  
Inside the room, Eragon saw large bookshelves stuffed with scrolls and books alike. A table stood in the middle of the room surrounded by chairs. Not too far from the table, he saw Joed place wood in the fireplace and soon a roaring fire warmed the small room.  
They sat down across from Joed who said, "Now, you have a lot of explaining to do, old man."  
"I'm an old man, look who's talking!" Brom said with a smile." Last time I saw you there was no gray in your hair."  
"And you, my friend, look the same as you did twenty years ago" Joed chuckled back." But enough of this, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"  
"Do you remember that night in Gil'ead?" Brom said, getting serious again.  
"Of course, how could I forget such a thing?" said Joed.  
"After our separation, I stumbled into a room filled with old crates and boxes. Joed, I found what we had been searching for!" Brom said.  
Shock filled Joeds face as he heard this. Brom continued on, "With it finally in my grasp, I had no time to look for you for fear of being discovered. So, I disguised myself and fled to the Va....I mean our friends." Brom said, hesitating a bit as he occasionally looked at Eragon and Kiara.  
"And...what happened next?" Joed asked, interested.  
"They hid it in a vault. I promised them that I would take care of whoever received it next. Until then I hid out in Carvahall. I am sorry that I was unable to tell you this, but no one had to know that I was alive, save for our friends." Brom said.  
For the first time Joed inspected Eragon. "I assume that you are fulfilling your duty then." he said turning his attention back to Brom.  
"No, it's much more complicated than that." Brom continued on by talking about messengers being waylaid and something stolen. He then told Joed of Garrow and how he was killed by the Ra'zac. He explained, in short, how they saved Kiara, found the oil, and then headed here.  
"Eragon, few are named after the first rider." Joed finally said.  
He then looked to Kiara, "I find it ironic that you are accompanying them. It's been long since I've seen you." He said.  
At this Brom told Eragon to wait by the horses. "We need to speak to Kiara in private."  
Furious, he got up and left. "Even now I am still left in the dark. Who is this Kiara, and how is she more interesting than me, a rider."  
He headed towards the horses and patted them on the back. It was then he had an idea...


	15. Truth at Teirm: Chapter 15

**Truth at Teirm: Chapter 15**

Eragon reached for the magic and chanted: "Thverr stenr un atra eka horna!" Suddenly he heard voices. Glad that his plan to eaves drop worked, Eragon sat down, closed his eyes and listened.

"...with help from another. I will not tell you his name, but he is one of my dearest friends." Kiara stated.  
"I'm sure he is. But how is it that you haven't been found? Surely your father sent soldiers and other nasty brutes after you." Joed asked.  
"Well he did for the first year or so. But he let off when they never found me and I guess that he didn't care anymore. He doesn't see me as a threat to him." Kiara replied.  
"I don't understand why though. You are his daughter; of course you are a threat to him. You should be his top priority, but for our sake I am glad that you are not." Brom chimed in.  
"Yeah. Especially if he learns that I am with a rider." said Kiara.  
"Most definitely. So far he isn't aware of Eragon quite yet." Brom  
said.  
"When he does, however, you need to be extremely careful" Joed replied.  
"I understand. Hey! Do you think Eragon should know of this?"  
"Maybe. At the right moment of course." Brom said.  
"When will that be? You know how he is; eventually he will learn the truth. He needs to know."  
"You are right."  
"Since it is my secret, I will tell him."  
"Fine. Be gentle about it. I have a feeling he probably won't take this very well."  
"I'll tell him as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding."  
"Kiara, of course we will understand. No need to thank us for that." Joed said.  
"Well, we had better get back to Eragon." Brom said, "I hate leaving him alone."  
"We can talk more at my place" said Joed.  
With that they left the room and headed towards Eragon.

***

Eragon released the magic as he heard them approach, disappointed. He still didn't learn very much except that Kiara is an outlaw like him and wanted to tell him about something. What that something is, he had no idea.  
"Ah! There you are." Brom said spotting Eragon by the horses.  
"So, did you have a nice chat without me?" retorted Eragon.  
"I can see that you are angry. Much will be explained, but for now I am hungry. Helen probably has dinner ready." Joed said.  
They headed across town back towards Joeds house. Just as he had said, dinner was ready. It was the most filling meal Eragon had since he left Carvahall, but the atmosphere of the meal sent chills down his spine. The whole meal Joeds wife, Helen, stared at them with her piercing eyes, suspicious. It was obvious that she didn't know of Joeds past and why, out of nowhere, they show up on their doorstep. The whole time Eragon avoided her eyes and tired to enjoy the meal in front of him.  
After the tense meal, Joed led Eragon and Kiara upstairs to their bedrooms.  
"Eragon, yours is down the hall and to the left and yours, Kiara, is to the right. I'm sure you will find them most comfortable." With that Joed left and headed of to his study where Brom was waiting for him.  
"So, are you going to bed, Eragon?" Kiara asked Eragon in a soft voice.  
"Not yet. I would like to talk with you about something first...is that alright?" asked Eragon.  
"Of course! What is it that you want to know?"  
"Kiara, I overheard your conversation with Joed and Brom earlier. I just want to know what that was all about" Eragon said, a knot forming in his stomach.  
"You eaves dropped!" gasped Kiara. "How could you! Tell me, now, what did you hear?!" Kiara was yelling at him in hushed tones.  
Eragon sighed, "Well, I overheard that you, like me, is an outlaw. I do not know why though. You said that you were going to tell me about it sometime."  
"I see. In that case I guess you want me to tell you then"  
"Yes. Look, I'm sorry for eaves dropping. It was wrong and I know it. Please forgive me."  
"Ok. Just promise me that you will never do that again."  
"I promise."  
"Alright. So I guess I will tell you. As you overheard earlier, I was waiting for a more appropriate time, but I can see that you are anxious and really want to know."  
"I do"  
"Let's go to your room so no one will hear us."  
In his bedroom she had him sit down before she began.  
"I have no idea how to say this, so I will just get straight to the point." she hesitated a bit then continued on, "I am King Galbatorix's daughter!"


	16. A vengeful Mistake: Chapter 16

**A Vengeful Mistake: Chapter 16**

Mixed emotions of shock, hate, love, and confusion swept over Eragon. It stunned him. "I can't believe it, Galbatorix's daughter!" he thought to himself. "How can this be?! Galbatorix never had any kids!" he said aloud finally.  
Kiara, unable to read his face responded. "He kept it a secret.  
I can see that you are shocked."  
"Shock doesn't even begin to cover how I feel, Kiara." he said.  
"Now that you know the truth..." she was cut off.  
"Now that I know the truth, I don't think I can trust you." Eragon said enraged. It confused him how Brom and Joed trusted her, the daughter of his loathed enemy. "I can't trust them either" he concluded to himself.  
"I understand. It was to be expected" said Kiara. She was getting scared by the look on Eragons face. "Maybe I should have waited. He wasn't ready yet." she thought to herself.  
"You understand? This whole time I have been with my enemy's daughter, and all you can say is that you understand. You could be leading me to a trap; how do I know that you are not leading me to your father himself" spat Eragon. He was standing now and was looking into her eyes. For the first time he wasn't hypnotized by them. In fact all he saw was hurt and anger, but he ignored it.  
Kiara slapped Eragon hard across his face. "Why?! I though he knew me better than this." She was about to slap him again when Eragon grabbed her arm and twisted it. In pain, Kiara fell to the ground, her arm still in his grasp. "Fine. Be that way. I thought you of all people would understand my situation. I was wrong." She tore away from his hold and ran, tears falling from her eyes.  
When she was gone, he had time to think. "Galbatorix's daughter, how could I have been so foolish. How could Brom trust her?" Confused he was going to head off to bed. He had just laid down when he heard a loud knock on the door.


	17. Kiara's Past: Chapter 17

**Kiara's Past: Chapter 17**

Annoyed, Eragon opened the door to find Brom and Joed. Both looked very angry at him.  
"Eragon, Kiara told us what happened. You should be ashamed of yourself! You don't realize what you've done!" Yelled Brom  
"You're taking her side! Why?! She is our enemy's daughter, If you can trust her, then I don't think that I can trust you!" Eragon yelled defensively.  
"Look" Joed interrupted, "If you let us we will explain everything to you"  
"Finally!" said Eragon.  
"Then sit down, shut up, and listen." Joed said. "Since I know more about her I will begin. Kiara may be Galbatorix's daughter, but she is nothing like him; she takes after her mother, Mary. Now Mary was one of my friends many years ago. Brom knew her as well. She went on many adventures with us, even that one in Gil'ead. That night she was captured and taken to the King. For some reason he pitied her. He wooed and won her. Soon she was with child. Hoping that she would bear him a son Galbatorix welcomed the news, but that was discarded when he learned that he had a daughter. He told no one of this and enslaved them, or at least her mother. Kiara wasn't a slave until her later years. One fateful night, when Kiara was six, she heard arguing. It was her parents. From behind a curtain she watched as she saw her father torture and kill her mother. With tears in her eyes she ran to her, but was caught by a guard. Galbatorix looked her in the eyes and threatened that if she ever crossed him the way her mother did, she would meet the same fate. Kiara, out of fear, accepted and obeyed her father. When she was 14, she ran away with a friend of hers. This is the conversation you overheard. Now, moving on. When news of her escape died down, she was able to live her life quietly in Yazuac. Why she chose to settle there, I don't know. Then you came and saved her from the Urgals. She let you in and really tried to get you to trust her, despite the fact that you didn't know her. She thought you did, until recently." Joed ended his lecture with that.  
Eragon realized at that moment what he had done. He was in tears now, but trying to pull himself together. Finally he said, "How do you know all of this? Did she tell you? And what of you Brom, I heard Joeds argument, what of yours?"  
Brom looked over to Joed before he said, "Yes, she told us this information. As you well know I didn't trust her when we first met. I had a feeling that she was his daughter, but I needed to know for sure. I did know her mother, although not as well as Joed. Indeed we did travel a lot together and since Joed and I were separated at Gil'ead, I never learned of Mary's abduction. However, I learned of Kiara's existence through Ajihad. You do not know who he is; I will save that for later." Brom said.  
"I see. I got to go; I have a huge mess to clean up. I hope she will forgive me."


	18. I Forgive You: Chapter 18

**I Forgive You: Chapter 18**

Kiara was still crying when Eragon caught up with her. She was in the garden behind Joeds house sitting on a bench. Eragon approached her, slowly. "Kiara." he said softly.  
Kiara kept her back turned and responded, "What do you want now?"  
When she wouldn't look at him, Eragon knelt down in front of her. "Kiara, I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier. I wasn't thinking clearly; I let my anger talk for me. Look, Joed and Brom told me everything. I understand now. By doing what I did, I am not much better than your father. I pray that you will be able to forgive me."  
At that Kiara met his eyes. She can tell he was speaking the truth. But before she could say something, he asked, "How is your arm?"  
"It's fine, a little bruised, but fine." As she said this, Eragon took hold of her arm and kissed the bruised marks.  
"There, all better," he said.  
Kiara got up and so did Eragon. "Eragon...I forgive you. I knew you would come around. Then she looked away, "I'm sorry for slapping you."  
"Don't be" he said, lifting up her head, "You had every right to. I deserved it."  
"Well then..." she kissed him on the cheek "...that should make it better."  
"Umm...not quite." Eragon kissed her passionately on the lips.  
Stunned Kiara quickly pulled away.  
"Eragon?!"  
"I never told you did I. I love you! I have for the longest time. When you finally revealed your true identity, I snapped. I felt betrayed." he then continued by saying, "But as soon as Brom and Joed explained things, it came to me. I don't care who you are or how dark your past is. As long as I have you, I am satisfied. Kiara, please try to understand this."  
"I already have."  
Kiara kissed him back. As the kiss deepened, a shooting star whizzed across the night sky.  
"So does that mean you like me too?!"  
"Like! No way! I love you!"

***

"Eragon" Kiara said, "Saphira doesn't know, does she."  
Eragon had almost forgotten about Saphira.  
"No, I never found time. But come, I'll tell her in my room."  
Hand in hand they left the garden and headed upstairs. When they got there, they found that Joed and Brom never left.  
"We should leave you two alone." said Joed when they entered. "You've had enough drama for one night."  
"I'm glad that you patched things up." stated Brom closing the door behind him.  
Alone again, Eragon contacted Saphira. He told her all that had happened while in Terim.  
"Ironic that you should fall for Princess Kiara," joked Saphira at last.  
"Very funny. If you don't mind, I'll be going to bed. Again sorry for not contacting you sooner."  
"Apology accepted and good night." Saphira said.  
"I need to be going too, Eragon. Good night." Kiara kissed him again before darting off to bed.  
That night Eragon fell asleep, anxious to see Kiara again the next day.


	19. A Unique Future: Chapter 19

**A Unique Future: Chapter 19**

Still half asleep Eragon entered the kitchen to find Kiara eating bacon and talking to Joed. Brom was sitting on a chair smoking his pipe.  
"Good morning Eragon," Kiara said handing him a piece of bacon. "Did you sleep well? You look a little drowsy."  
He ate his bacon before responding. "I slept fine. It's just that we went to bed later than usual last night."  
"We did, didn't we?" Kiara smiled at him and ate some more.  
"Now that we are all up, lets get down to business." said Brom standing up.  
"Like...?" asked Eragon  
"Like finding out about the Seithr Oil" bellowed Joed. "Brom and I are going into town to see if we can find a way into the records room. You two have the day off, so don't waste it. Behave yourselves; you two need to keep a low profile."  
"I think we can do that" winked Kiara.  
"I hope so." Brom said. "Here is a few coins. Spend it wisely."  
Eragon pocketed the coins as they left the kitchen.  
"So, what do you want to do today Kiara?"  
"I'm not sure. Let's take a walk around Teirm first."  
"Good idea." With a short kiss they left the kitchen to explore the wonders of the city.

***

Eragon and Kiara had been walking around for hours. They just got done looking at another pottery shop when Eragon asked Kiara about her past.  
"It still amazes me how different you are from your father. You really must be like your mother."  
"Indeed I am. You know, she used to sing me to sleep every night before bed. I miss that. She also told me fascinating stories about the Dragon Riders and their many feats. I never thought that I would ever meet one, save for my father. To me, he is a disgrace to all riders and to his race. I see him only as a parent, not my father. Anyways, what about your parents?"  
"Well," said Eragon, "I don't know who my father is, and all I know of my mother is her name. It was Selena."  
A small gasp escaped Kiara. "No! It couldn't be, not Selena!" she thought.  
"Are you alright Kiara?"  
Forcing her self to smile, she said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit saddened that you never got to have a relationship, good or bad, with your parents." Kiara lied. She hated to lie, but she didn't want him to know that she knew his mother and through her his father.  
"Oh, I see." he said. "It's getting late, I think we should head back to Joed's"  
They were in sight of the house when Kiara said, "Maybe we should check out Angela's shop!"  
"That would be fun"  
Angela was nowhere to be seen when they entered the musty shop.  
Plants were growing here and there and strange objects sat on dusty tables and countertops.  
Up on a high shelf, Eragon swore he heard purring. Just as he thought this a strange cat leapt down in front of them, his red eyes flashing.  
Kiara jumped back in surprise. "Oh! Hi there."  
The cat looked up at her with a quizzical look. This was no ordinary cat.  
Eragon reached out to the cat with his mind, trying to calm it.  
"I'm already calm, so you don't have to do that." said a strange voice inside his head.  
"Saphira? Is that you" thought Eragon. "If it is, it's not funny"  
The voice seemed to be laughing at him now. "No. I am most definitely not your dragon Saphira!"  
"Eragon whirled around to see if anyone was behind him. No one was there except for the cat and Kiara, who was looking at him, worried.  
"Who is this?" Eragon thought.  
"Look down."  
"You! But you're...a cat! How do you know about me?"  
"Do I look like an ordinary cat to you!" it hissed, teeth showing.  
"No..."  
"Then I rest my case. For your information, I am werecat. You can call me Solembum."  
"Wow! I didn't know werecats existed!" Eragon remembered hearing stories about them, but he never actually believed they were real.  
"Eragon....are you ok?" Kiara asked. "You have been staring at that werecat for a long time now."  
"You know who he is?" Eragon asked, astonished.  
"Of course!" she said. "I can see that you didn't"  
"Yeah." Eragon turned his attention back to Solembum and asked what he wanted.  
"Oh, nothing." he said curling up into a ball and falling asleep.  
At that moment, the door opened and Angela entered. "Why, hello. Solembum says that you talked with him. He likes you, and that is unusual. Normally he keeps himself hidden. Anyways, what can I do for you?"  
"Oh, sorry. We were just looking around your shop. We aren't interested in buying." stated Kiara.  
"So, how's your frog experiment coming along" joked Eragon.  
"Ah, you remembered. I am proud to say that it is going well. You know," Angela hustled around her shop, "I might have something that would interest you." She was looking at Eragon with soft, old eyes.  
"What's that" he asked, curious.  
"Having your fortune told. I only offer it to those who can speak to Solembum. So far only two others, besides you, have. A man and a woman. Only the woman got her future told, I believe her name was Selena. The poor thing, hers was filled with terrible omens."  
Emotion overcame Eragon as he heard his mother's name. "Maybe that is why she had to abandon me to my Uncle" he thought.  
"If you wish to have yours told your friend will have to leave."  
"I accept. Kiara, will you excuse us a moment?"  
"No problem" Kiara was as mess herself anyways. She needed time to think. "I never knew Selena had her fortune told. This changes everything; it makes sense to me now."

***

Inside the shop, Angela cast the knuckle bones of a dragon and chanted: "Manin! Wyrda! Hugin!"  
Recognizing the words from the Ancient Language, Eragon knew that this was a true fortune telling.  
With a sigh, Angela began.  
"This is the most difficult future I have ever seen. A young life so entangled. You have a great destiny upon you. Look here," she pointed a bone with a long line and a circle depicted into it, "this means that you will have a long life, longer than most. This is the first time I have seen this show up. Usually it's the other way around."  
"Well, I am a Dragon Rider." Eragon thought to himself.  
"Now, it gets more complicated. As far as I can see, you have a doom upon you. Part of it lies in a death rapidly approaching. I also sense a betrayal, from within your family."  
"No! Roran would never do that!" yelled Eragon. He refused to believe that part.  
"I wouldn't know, but look here, it gets a little better." Angela turned his attention to a rose in-between a crescent moon.  
"You have an epic romance in your future. She is both beautiful and wise. Your love will be strong and last forever. But she, like you, faces a certain doom as well."  
When she said this, he immediately thought of Kiara. "She is the daughter of a king, so it would make sense."  
Angela finished his fortune by telling him that he will eventually leave Alagaesia forever.  
"Wow! I never thought of my future ever being as complicated as that." Eragon said.  
"Who are you? You have a most interesting future, and who was that girl you were with earlier, she looked familiar to me."  
"I guess I can tell you. My name is Eragon. That girl I was with is Kiara."  
"I see. And that old man, who is he?"  
"Brom"  
A laugh escaped her lips as he said this.  
"What's so funny!" demanded Eragon.  
"Well, Brom is well known in my profession. It's nothing bad, but we have our jokes about him"  
"Leave him alone"  
"Peace, peace. I meant nothing by that. He is a good man."  
"I should be leaving now" Eragon said, pondering what she said about his future.  
"Good bye and thank you for visiting."  
"Yes, good bye."

***

He met up with Kiara who was sitting outside the shop daydreaming.  
"So, how was it?" she asked once they were inside Joed's house.  
"Difficult. I'll tell you more later, I promise. Right now I need to go and talk with Saphira."


	20. Plans Sealed With A Kiss: Chapter 20

**Perfect Plan: Chapter 21**

The guard stared at them before answering. "So let me get this straight, this boy left something in your office and you need to retrieve it?!"  
"Yes, that's exactly right." Joed said.  
"And what of her, what is she here for?!" the guard looked suspiciously at Kiara for a minute. Women never entered the castle very often so he was quite interested to hear their response.  
"She is Evans fiancé. Mary just felt like accompanying him tonight, that's all." Joed was hoping the guard would fall for the trick seeing as he was half drunk.  
"Fine. You may enter, but do be quick. And do not cause trouble."  
"Thank you." The guard grabbed the coins offered to him greedily. He stuffed them in a pocket and walked away.  
The four of them walked down the cool damp hall of the castle. Torches were their only means of light along the way. They continued down a long corridor before stopping abruptly.  
"We're here!" Joed stated. He took hold of the handle and slowly turned it. Nothing happened. Cursing under his breath he said "The door is locked."  
"I figured that much. Here," Brom went to the door, "let me try" Brom raised his arm to perform magic. Instantly the door opened with a creak. "Alright, get inside quick."  
The room was lined with bookshelves overflowing with scrolls.  
"How are we ever going to find anything when there are so many scrolls?" Eragon said in awe. He had never seen so many.  
"We need to first find the shipping records. From there we look for the Seithr Oil and write down who bought it." Joed made it sound so easy when in reality it was very difficult. Eragon could barely read the tiny print on the parchment.  
"Need help Eragon?" Kiara asked as she saw him struggle.  
"Help would be nice." He answered back. "I am having trouble reading, the words are sloppy and tiny."  
"I know they are. Here," she handed him a different scroll, "this one is easier to make out."  
Eragon switched his with hers and found that she was right. "Thank you"  
"You are most certainly welcome"  
After about fifteen minutes, they were on a roll finding and writing down information. Suddenly Eragon looked up to find a small boy sitting on the window sill.  
"What?! Who are you?" He found that he was the only one who noticed this boy and wondered if he was just seeing things. He turned to look at his scroll then back to the window.  
He was still there. "You know perfectly well who I am, Eragon."  
"Solembaum?!" A bewildered Eragon asked.  
A small smile stretched the boys face. "Yes. I am here to help you. That guard who let you in is headed this way. You had better finish what you are doing and get out of there."  
"Alright." Solembaum left right after his response.  
"Joed, Brom, Kiara, we need to hurry. The guard is coming this way."  
"How do you know this?" questioned Joed.  
"I..." his voice dropped. Footsteps were now audible.  
"He's right!" Brom whispered. "Quick, put those scrolls away."  
In a rush they put the scrolls back and headed out of the room. Brom locked the door shut as the guard came around the corner.  
"Hey you! What do you think you are doing?!"  
"Oh! Hello again. We lost our way back and wound up here." Joed said as innocently as possible.  
"Sure." Placing his hand on the door handle, the guard realized that is was locked. "Since this door is still locked, I am allowed to let you go free."  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah, now git."  
The guard led them out of the castle. "If you need something, wait till morning."  
"Sure thing."  
Out of earshot of the guard Eragon let out an exclamation.  
"Hush, wait until we are back at Joeds to celebrate." Brom hissed.  
"Sorry." He said.  
Kiara looked at Eragon and smiled. She too was excited at their feat. In the past she usually ended up getting caught, but not this time. This time her plan worked.  
Eragon took Kiara's hand in his and smiled back at her. "I am glad that your plan worked" he whispered.  
"I can see that. I am too."


	21. Perfect Plan: Chapter 21

**Perfect Plan: Chapter 21**

The guard stared at them before answering. "So let me get this straight, this boy left something in your office and you need to retrieve it?!"  
"Yes, that's exactly right." Joed said.  
"And what of her, what is she here for?!" the guard looked suspiciously at Kiara for a minute. Women never entered the castle very often so he was quite interested to hear their response.  
"She is Evans fiancé. Mary just felt like accompanying him tonight, that's all." Joed was hoping the guard would fall for the trick seeing as he was half drunk.  
"Fine. You may enter, but do be quick. And do not cause trouble."  
"Thank you." The guard grabbed the coins offered to him greedily. He stuffed them in a pocket and walked away.  
The four of them walked down the cool damp hall of the castle. Torches were their only means of light along the way. They continued down a long corridor before stopping abruptly.  
"We're here!" Joed stated. He took hold of the handle and slowly turned it. Nothing happened. Cursing under his breath he said "The door is locked."  
"I figured that much. Here," Brom went to the door, "let me try" Brom raised his arm to perform magic. Instantly the door opened with a creak. "Alright, get inside quick."  
The room was lined with bookshelves overflowing with scrolls.  
"How are we ever going to find anything when there are so many scrolls?" Eragon said in awe. He had never seen so many.  
"We need to first find the shipping records. From there we look for the Seithr Oil and write down who bought it." Joed made it sound so easy when in reality it was very difficult. Eragon could barely read the tiny print on the parchment.  
"Need help Eragon?" Kiara asked as she saw him struggle.  
"Help would be nice." He answered back. "I am having trouble reading, the words are sloppy and tiny."  
"I know they are. Here," she handed him a different scroll, "this one is easier to make out."  
Eragon switched his with hers and found that she was right. "Thank you"  
"You are most certainly welcome"  
After about fifteen minutes, they were on a roll finding and writing down information. Suddenly Eragon looked up to find a small boy sitting on the window sill.  
"What?! Who are you?" He found that he was the only one who noticed this boy and wondered if he was just seeing things. He turned to look at his scroll then back to the window.  
He was still there. "You know perfectly well who I am, Eragon."  
"Solembaum?!" A bewildered Eragon asked.  
A small smile stretched the boys face. "Yes. I am here to help you. That guard who let you in is headed this way. You had better finish what you are doing and get out of there."  
"Alright." Solembaum left right after his response.  
"Joed, Brom, Kiara, we need to hurry. The guard is coming this way."  
"How do you know this?" questioned Joed.  
"I..." his voice dropped. Footsteps were now audible.  
"He's right!" Brom whispered. "Quick, put those scrolls away."  
In a rush they put the scrolls back and headed out of the room. Brom locked the door shut as the guard came around the corner.  
"Hey you! What do you think you are doing?!"  
"Oh! Hello again. We lost our way back and wound up here." Joed said as innocently as possible.  
"Sure." Placing his hand on the door handle, the guard realized that is was locked. "Since this door is still locked, I am allowed to let you go free."  
"Thank you."  
"Yeah, now git."  
The guard led them out of the castle. "If you need something, wait till morning."  
"Sure thing."  
Out of earshot of the guard Eragon let out an exclamation.  
"Hush, wait until we are back at Joeds to celebrate." Brom hissed.  
"Sorry." He said.  
Kiara looked at Eragon and smiled. She too was excited at their feat. In the past she usually ended up getting caught, but not this time. This time her plan worked.  
Eragon took Kiara's hand in his and smiled back at her. "I am glad that your plan worked" he whispered.  
"I can see that. I am too."


	22. Celebration and Moonlight Discussion: 22

**Celebration and Moonlight Discussion: Chapter 22**

Back at Joeds again, they continuously talked about Kiara's well thought plan of sneaking into the records room. Brom and Joed celebrated by drinking large amounts of beer and other alcoholic drinks.  
Meanwhile Eragon and Kiara went off into the garden. The moon was shining brightly overhead illuminating Kiara's face making her even more beautiful. Gazing into her eyes, Eragon repeated how he though she was the smartest woman alive.  
"You are too nice for your own good Eragon"  
"You really think so?!"  
"I know so" She pulled him to her and kissed him. Her arms were now around his neck and his around her waist as the kiss deepened. Before they ended, Eragon swung her around making her squeal in delight.  
"I love you Eragon"  
"I love you too. So you seriously think I am too nice?!"  
Kiara could not contain herself as she laughed so hard her side began to ache. "I meant to me, silly."  
"Ah! So does that mean that I am not nice to others?" Eragon was laughing at his lame sense of humor.  
"Very funny." She calmed down and continued, "I meant that you are a good person. But you cannot trust all people. Not all people will be nice to you in return. Some try to take advantage of others, its really quite cruel."  
"I know I know I was only kidding."  
"I know you know." Kiara smiled at him revealing her white teeth.  
"Hey, I am curious as to how you are capable of devising brilliant plans?"  
"Interesting change of subject, Eragon" She thought for a moment before responding. "I had to adapt a new way of thinking when I was on the run. Many times my plans failed and each time they did I was able to learn from my mistakes and devise better ones."  
"I see. That makes sense when you put it all together."  
"It does, doesn't it"  
The two of them laughed again.

Back inside the house, Brom and Joed reclined on chairs and waited for their "buzz" to die down. Their time for celebrating had to end. Important matters still needed to be addressed, like finding which city to search for the Ra'zac based on the information they acquired from the record room.  
Eragon and Kiara joined them again, broad smiles on their faces.  
"What have you two been up to?" Brom asked still a bit drunk.  
"Like I am going to tell you that" Eragon retorted making both Brom and Joed smile as well.  
"Right, enough of this." Joed began, "Kiara, I am glad that your plan worked perfectly. No one suspects a thing. Next time I plan on sneaking around, I will consult you." He said jokingly.  
"Thank you."  
"Now we need to narrow our search." Joed took out the scroll which obtained the information about the oil. "Look here," he pointed to the parchment. "It says that shipments of oil were imported to all of the major cities in recent years."  
Joed stopped as Brom unrolled a map of Alagaesia.  
"Now some cities are easy to rule out like Kuasta, Aroughs, and Ceunon because of their isolation. But cities like Gilead, Dras Leona, Uru'baen, are more likely. The only problem is that they are dangerous cities full of the Kings soldiers. If you are not careful you are sure to get caught."  
A deep sigh came from both Kiara and Eragon.  
"Not only will Eragon be in danger, but I will be too. I have never stepped foot in some of those cites for that particular reason."  
"Understandable." Brom said.  
"That may be so, but unfortunately it will probably be done soon enough." Interrupted Joed.  
"True. Now what city should we head off to?" questioned Eragon.  
"I would have to say Dras Leona. Let us not forget what looms overhead." Brom said.  
"And that is?" Eragon asked.  
"Helgrind." Brom stated.  
"Huh?!"  
"Helgrind is a sure place for the Ra'zac to be hiding"  
"Oh."  
"So we are going to Dras Leona now?!" Kiara chimed in.  
"I guess so" Eragon responded.

That night before heading off to bed Eragon contacted Saphira. He filled her in about the day's events. She was pleased to hear that the plan worked and that no suspicions arose from it. Plus, she was anxious to see him and to be on the road again in pursuit of the Ra'zac once more.


	23. Tracks of Doom: Chapter 23

**Tracks of Doom: Chapter 23**

The next day they set off for Dras Leona. Eragon was excited to be on the road again but at the same time he was sad. For the short time they spent in Teirm, life seemed to be "normal" again. He must have had a strange look on his face as he was thinking because Kiara asked if he was alright.  
"I'm just thinking how much I am going to miss that city. I already miss Joed, he was a really interesting person"  
"I know. Hey, sorry for the change of subject, but what do you think is going to happen if we ever catch up to the Ra'zac?" This whole time they had been hunting them and yet she had no idea what was going to happen after.  
"You know, I never really thought about it. What am I to do? Brom what is your input?"  
"Well, you are a Dragon Rider. If we ever dispose of the Ra'zac, you might due well to seek the Varden."  
"Varden?! Who are they?!" This is the first he had ever heard of them.  
"A group of rebels against King Galbatorix. They have a stronghold, but few know where it is."  
"Why is it that I learn of them now?"  
"You are ready to know of their existence. If you recall, I mentioned to Joed about our "friends", "friends" referring to the Varden."  
"I get it now!"  
"Good"  
In the sky Saphira was flying overhead. Eragon relayed what he learned to her. "This certainly explains things indeed. Oh! Eragon?"  
"Yes"  
"When do you plan on riding me again? It has been a long time."  
"If you land, I will ride you now."  
"Then I will."  
Saphira landed beside them and Eragon climbed up on her back.  
"Ill talk to you later I guess." Kiara said.  
"Yeah."He responded.  
Flying once more filled Eragon with delight. He had almost forgotten how much he loved it. "I am glad we are together again. I have missed you."  
"Same here little one."

The day turned to night. They set up camp and made some dinner. After the meal, Eragon went off with Kiara to explore the campsite. He wanted to familiarize himself with it in case of an attack by Urgals or worse. Brom told him that they were going to start taking turns staying up and keep a look out for enemies. It is not safe for all of them to be asleep. If they were attacked they would surely perish. Eragon volunteered to keep watch first which is his reason for exploring the area.  
As he was exploring, he came across a stream. On the other side he thought he saw tracks. To make sure, he tried to cross it only to slip. Unable to catch him, Kiara watched as Eragon fell on his right arm. A loud crack was heard followed by a sharp cry of pain.  
"Eragon!" Kiara screamed. She bent down next to him and looked as his wrist. It was most definitely broken. "Here, let me help you up."  
"Thank you Kiara. I feel so stupid." From his voice you could tell he was trying hard to not cry.  
Before they left the steam, Eragon glanced over to the tracks and a feeling of dread overcame him. He had found Urgal tracks and by the look of it, they were fresh.  
"Kiara, those are Urgal tracks. We have to get back to Brom and Saphira quickly!"  
"You sure?!"  
"Positive" With his other hand supporting his broken wrist, they ran back to camp.  
"Eragon! What happened to you?!"  
Brom looked worried.  
"No time to explain. I found Urgal tracks. Brom, they looked fresh."  
"We must leave immediately! Kiara help him get ready, he will be riding Saphira."  
"What?! No I need to..."  
"You need to be kept safe! Besides, how do you expect to fight with what, a broken wrist?"  
Brom was right. Even so, he really wanted to stay on the ground for the sake of Kiara. He did not want anything to happen to her. He kissed Kiara before she helped him onto Saphira. "I love you Kiara. Be careful."  
"I love you too and you be careful."  
Their parting was hard for Eragon. Saphira sensed this was she rose higher and higher into the darkening sky. Soon Urgal horns were audible bringing a new wave of terror through Eragon.  
Eragon knew he had to do something as the horn got louder. There is no way Brom and Kiara could outrun them. "Saphira you need to land in front of the Urgals!"  
"What?"  
"Do it, now!"  
Saphira did as she was told. Her teeth blaring she landed. The Urgals yelped in surprise then resumed their position. Eragons heart sank when they did not retreat as he had hoped.  
A long minute passed with nothing happening. Then, one Urgal stepped forward.  
"Our master wishes to speak with you."  
"Exactly who is your mater?"  
"You do not deserve to learn his name. Yet, he demands that you be brought to him, alive. Consider yourself lucky."  
"I will never go with you"  
"You have just made a terrible mistake. There is no way you will be able to escape from him. Eventually you will stand before him"  
"I decline that offer and tell you master that the crows can eat his entrails for all I care."  
The Urgals hissed. "We will force you then"  
They rushed forward to attack. As they did so Eragon raised his right arm despite his broken wrist and shouted, "Jierda!"  
Light headed and drained of strength, he watched as the Urgals were struck and thrown against the trees and fell to the ground. One got up, and ran towards Saphira.  
All Eragon could do was scream. Saphira defended herself by snapping him up in her jaws. Then, Saphira took flight with Eragon in her claws, unconscious.


	24. Nightmare: Chapter 24

**Nightmare: Chapter 24**

"SURRENDER NOW!"  
"Never! I will never surrender to you! You have destroyed the lives of many. There is no reason for me to join you to destroy even more."  
"Have it your way then. A shame you are brainwashed so...You could have been so much, but we will never know now."  
Eragon felt a surge of pain rush through his right arm. It took him a minute to realize that he broke his wrist recently. He opened his eyes and looked about. All three of his companions were gone. Trees surrounded the encampment blocking the suns rays. In the middle of the clearing a cauldron of soup boiled over into a crackling fire. Eragon just sat there stating into the fire thinking "Where could they be? I hope nothing is wrong…Saphira, where are you?" No answer. He heard his stomach grumble. It had been a while since he had last eaten something. Slowly he got up and ate the soup. Even so, he was still hungry and the saddle bags that contained bread and beef jerky was gone too. With a sigh Eragon packed up the blanket he slept on.  
Bored with himself, Eragon began to practice magic. Suddenly an idea hit him. "I wonder what would happen if I tried to scry Saphira and the others?" He walked to where a small creek ran, cupped his hands and placed the water in the bowl he ate his soup in.  
"Draumr kopa" The water grew dark and began to swirl around. A fuzzy image emerged from the darkness, an image of Brom and Kiara riding Saphira. As the image became crystal clear, he was able to see that they had wounds on their arms and legs. "There must have been more Urgals than I thought; looks like they had quite the battle before I landed in front of them. At least they are safe now…I think." He let the image disappear and sat there quietly for a few minutes thinking of what to scry next. A thought entered his mind that seemed to astonish him. Roran! Again he recited the enchantment. This time around the image took longer to become clear. Eragon saw his cousin, he looked much older than he remembered, like as if he had endured much sorrow. "I do not know where he is at...Is he in Therinsford?" Beads of sweat ran down the sides of his face. He let go of the magic as Saphira suddenly flew overhead.  
"Where were you!"  
"I was with Brom and Kiara making sure the Urgals are completely gone. I am glad to see that you are finally up." She landed in the clearing.  
"Alright. Just next time, do not shield me from your mind. I was worried about you!"  
Kiara and Brom got off her back and made their way to the fire.  
"Soup any good?" Brom asked.  
"Yes"  
Eragon looked at Kiara. "Urgals did that to you, didn't they." He pointed to her bandaged arms.  
"Yes, Brom's too. How is your wrist? I wrapped it the best I could. I am no doctor. Brom put an ailment on it so it should heal fairly quickly."  
Eragon looked down at his arm. His wrist was wrapped in a white cloth holding two flat pieces of wood for a splint. "It will have to do" He went towards her and kissed her gently.  
"What now?" Eragon asked Brom afterwards.  
"Now we need to keep a steady course to Dras Leona. The Urgals are gone...for now. Their master will be outraged. He will send more after us, so we must stay alert."  
"Will do."  
Saphira curled up in the distance and fell asleep.  
"Kiara, Brom?"  
"Yes."  
"Earlier, I had that strange dream again. Except this time I heard myself speak back. Should I be worried. I cannot escape this feeling that something bad is going to happen."  
"Eragon," Brom began, "I think that you should keep your focus on our goal. You can not be distracted at a time like this. Too may depend on you! I am not saying to disregard the dream, however, do not get too stressed over it. These are Dark times, Eragon, it does not surprise me that you are having these dreams. I too get nightmares, but I do not let them overtake me. Do you understand?"  
"I do."  
"Good. Now get some rest, both of you."


	25. Protection Through Annoyance: Chapter 25

**Protection by Annoyance: Chapter 25**

In the morning they quickly ate breakfast and headed off, Eragon on Saphira and Brom and Kiara on the horses. Cool air rushed past Eragon's face waking him up even more. "Any higher and ice will be accumulating in my hair!" he exclaimed.

"If only you had on warmer clothes I would be able to take you that high."

"True, but the air is thinner too, breathing would become difficult. I wouldn't try it even if I had the clothing."

"Maybe not with you!"

The two laughed in enjoyment. Down below Brom and Kiara pushed the horses to the limit. They were determined to reach Leona Lake by the end of the week. After that , it would be a few more days to travel around and reach the city of Dras Leona. The sun was high in the sky staring down at them.

Days passed. No Urgals have been sighted thus far and they covered much ground. Leona Lake is just barely visible; a thin grey line in the distance. Out of the forest, they now camped on the open plains. Despite no signs of Urgals, they still did not light a fire.

"We cannot risk a fire in the open. Urgals might not be in sight now, but who knows how far behind they are. A fire would be equivalent to saying 'Here I am…Capture me!'"

"Brom, we know." Kiara stated, a bit annoyed. She knew perfectly well how to survive in the wilderness a fugitive. "It is common sense."

"For some, yes, but there are those who are dumb and light a fire anyways."

Eragon took the saddle bags and distributed small amounts of bread and jerky. "I hope we get to Dras Leona soon, our food supply is low. In the woods it was not an issue, plenty of game to catch. But here…"

Kiara cut him off. "Here you are lucky to see a rabbit scamper by."

"Exactly!"

Brom listed to his argument and answered him.

"Another week! I do not think we have enough to last three days let alone a week! What do you suggest we do then" His sarcastic tone angered Brom.

"Boy, do not get fresh with me! We will be by Leona Lake within two days, there is your game, now shut your mouth!"

The venom in Brom's voice startled him. Never had he seem Brom go off on him over something like food. Pretending like nothing happened, he sat next to Saphira. Her large belly kept him warm.

"Little one are you ok?"

"I'm fine Saphira. What's with Brom?"

"He is tired Eragon, like you, Kiara and I. We have journeyed long and far and well let's face it, you get annoyed with each other after a while. "

"But not like that! I barely even did anything. Humph. At least Kiara is not annoyed with me…or is she. Saphira, call me crazy but, do you think she is distancing herself from me? I only ask because she doesn't talk to me that much anymore and when I go to kiss her, the feeling is not so strong as before."

"Oh stop it. She loves you just the same. If she is distancing herself from you then she is really doing you a favor."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?! Eragon, are you really that dense?" Her words stung his pride.

"NO!"

"Then figure it out yourself."

"Damn it! Saphira, there are many reasons why she would do something like that, but I am not sure which one!"

"Well, that's a start."

"Ugh! Ok, do you think that it is to keep me focused on…" he faltered as he came to the conclusion, "…you."

"Not just that but how would it look if the King found out his daughter is 'dating' a Dragon Rider, a Dragon Rider who opposes him. She is not only trying to protect you from this danger, but also herself. Eragon, I need to tell you something…"


	26. A Grave Mistake of Truth: Chapter 26

**A Grave Mistake of Truth: Chapter 26**

"…found out his daughter is 'dating' a Dragon Rider, a Dragon Rider who opposes him. She is not only trying to protect you from this danger, but also

"Not just that but how would it look if the King herself. Eragon, I need to tell you something very important."

"What's that?"

"That day when the Urgals attacked."

"Saphira, get to the point. What about that day. We came in and I used magic on them."

"Yes. Well what you didn't know is that the lead Urgal recognized Kiara."

What?"

"He recognized her and when we came in suddenly, that was just enough of a distraction he needed to get away."

"What are you saying? Are you telling me that Kiara is in danger because of me?"

"Kind of…yeah I am. Look that is the real reason they left with me afterwards while you were unconscious; they were looking for that Urgal. Never did find him. Now I am sure his master already knows of your existence and that Kiara is with you."

A loud gasp escaped Eragon and his eyes filled with tears. He had never intended for this to happen. All he wanted to do was help Brom and Kiara, yet all he did was get them even more in danger. Disgusted with himself he walked off into the night unsure where he was going and to be frank, he didn't seem to care. "What have I done?!" he thought. He sat down in the long brown grass looked up at the stars. Brom and Kiara watched him from the encampment knowing that Saphira told him the truth. The truth that Eragon had to face head on and accept sooner or later.

Eragon sat there for at least good hour before Kiara approached him. Brom and Saphira had fallen asleep and she did not want to leave him awake by himself.

"What do you want. I have ruined everything! You should just…"

"Just what? Leave you. No. That would do you no good."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you be mad at me?! It makes no sense! I messed up, I messed up big and you act as if nothing happened!" He found that he was yelling, but more at himself than Kiara. She caught on to this fact and just listened to his rant. "I do not understand. Why is it that everything I do to help goes bad? I tried to help you and Brom. Now Saphira tells me that because of me, an Urgal got away who knew you. I bet everyone against us knows and are searching for us right now! Instead of us hunting the Ra'zac, they and others are hunting us."

"Shhhh…Eragon calm yourself."

"Calm myself? How can I…how…"

"Listen to me. Yes you did make a grave mistake. But you have to let go, move on. By lingering on the past, then where is the future? Eragon..." she moved closer to him looking deep into his pale blue eyes. "Eragon, I will always love you no matter how many stupid mistakes you make. I cannot be mad at you because I know that you did not mean to cause trouble. Look around, you are surrounded by people who love you. But do you love yourself? Can you forgive yourself for all the mistakes you make and live to correct them? That is what concerns me the most." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and left him to ponder her words.


	27. Leona Lake: Chapter 27

**Leona Lake: Chapter 27**

Eragon eventually recovered from his depression from the night before. He constantly thought about what Kiara had said. "She was right as usual." He thought. In front of him Leona Lake sparkled with the rising sun. They were going to take this day to relax and get cleaned up. Since he was already up, he decided to take his bath first. He walked down a ways from the camp and disrobed. It took him a while seeing as his right hand was still in a splint. Naked, he stepped carefully into the cool, clear water; with one arm he would not be able to save himself if he went to deep. "It feels so good to be clean again," he thought. He did not get out right away; rather he dunked himself under the water some more enjoying himself.

Back at camp, Brom and Kiara were finally up and getting breakfast ready. Saphira told them where Eragon went. "You can be next, Kiara." Brom said.

"Thanks. I could really used a good cleaning. I will get my stuff in order; Eragon should be done soon enough." With that she gathered up her belongings and followed Eragons tracks in the dirt. As she continued along, she realized that Eragon was not yet done; his clothes were hanging on a bush and sure enough in the water a ways was Eragon. Immediately she averted her eyes, but after a while she got a little curious. She hid behind the bush where Eragon would not be able to see her and peeked through. She saw him dunk under a few times and then he began to come ashore. Before anything from the waist down was visible, she left taking his all his clothes save his pants with her. She was playing a joke on him.

Eragon got to the bush and stood there dumb struck. "Where are my clothes?!" He quickly put on his pants when he heard a stick crack. Suddenly Kiara appeared. "Whoa! Kiara…Hi." He felt so embarrassed standing in front of her half naked.

"Hi"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you to finish your bath so I can start mine."

"Oh…yeah. Right."

"So, are you going to finish dressing…whoa? Where are your clothes?!"

"I do not know."

She did her best not to give it away that she is the one who hid them. "Well, did someone take them…you don't think Brom…no he wouldn't do that. Hmm…no not Saphira either."

"Kiara, give them back…NOW!"

"You think I took them…don't be absurd."

"Kiara…"

"If you can find them."

"KIARA!" He started towards her and as he did so she turned and ran. The chase continued into the woods and ended by a large boulder. Behind it Eragon found his clothes. "Why did you take them?"

"It was just a joke."

"Well it wasn't funny!"

"Yes it was…for me."

"For you, yeah. For me…" He noticed Kiara staring at him. It made him very uncomfortable. "For me it was well…just don't do that again."

"I don't think I can promise you that."

"Kiara I am being serious. You shouldn't do stuff like this."

"Party pooper!"

"Kiara, stop that." He got on his white shirt and orange vest, put on his socks and boots.

"You know, I do believe that you just didn't like me seeing you…well…I mean…"

"Half naked. Yeah I think that does have a lot to do with it. Maybe I will return the favor."

"Oh no you don't" Kiara laughed.

"And why not. It was ok when you did it. Why can't I."

"You know perfectly well why."

"I don't think I do you will have to teach me." He joked.

"Fine, I will." Kiara came up to him and kissed him. She pulled away before the kiss deepened and ran towards the lake. Eragon followed her. To his surprise, Kiara jumped in clothes and all. All he could do was look at her in wonder. Never had he seen such a spontaneous girl. He loved this about her. Even though he was done with his bath, he took off his leather vest and jumped in again. Before he knew it they were busy splashing each other and just having fun. A kind of childish fun that made all their troubles fade away and all they knew was that they were together. Saphira soon joined them followed by Brom who by the way sat onshore watching them goof around. To dry off, they rode Saphira, the wind rushing into their faces.

The day passed and eventually their little rondevou had to come to an end. While they were riding on Saphira, Brom had managed to catch two rabbits for dinner. He was in the process of skinning them when they emerged from the woods.

"Nice! Rabbit for dinner." Eragon stated.

"Of course. Did you two have fun today?"

"I'd say so, yeah…why…what's going on?"

"Nothing. I find it nice that you two are together."

"We have been 'together' for a while now."

"That's not what I mean exactly. Bah…never mind me."

"No really, what do you mean?" He was curious why suddenly Brom was interested in his relationship with Kiara.

"Yeah, tell us." Kiara chimed in.

"All I meant is that you two really are perfect for each other. In the beginning it didn't seem real, too mushy gushy…not that deep. But you two have really grown. There is more to a relationship than just kissing and holding hands. You need to have trust and patience with one another. I have seen this. Kiara never got mad at you did she."

Mad…are you referring to the Urgal incident?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then…hold on." He turned to Kiara and looked into her sparkling blue eyes and saw only love and joy. "Kiara, you were not mad, were you."

"No."

"No" he repeated to Brom.

"Then I rest my case. Now Eragon," Brom handed him the skinned rabbits. "You can cook these. It is my turn to wash up."

"Fine."


	28. Dras Leona: The City of Despair: 28

**Dras Leona: The City of Despair: Chapter 28**

After the rabbit dinner Brom had Eragon spar using his left hand. "I am not going to let you become rusty. Besides as a Rider you should be able to master a blade with both hands."

"Great." Eragon grumbled. He was not in a sparring mood. The meal made him full and lazy. But he got up just the same, he knew better than to argue. Kiara unsheathed his sword and handed it to him.

"Brom will start you off. I will come in later"

"Alright."

He found it very difficult to keep up. Even though the blade was protected by a spell, it still hurt when he got hit. They continued on for a good half hour before Kiara took over. Seeing as Eragon was already getting tired, she took it easy on him. When they finally finished, she said "No need to worry. Your arm will get stronger as you go."

"Can you fight with both arms? I have never seen you try it yet."

"Yes, in a way. I mean my left arm is functional to say the least, but no where near the strength of my right."

"I see. Well maybe you too should practice using your left arm. It would make me feel less of an idiot."

A laugh escaped her lips. "That's not a bad idea. Brom, it looks like you have two to train."

"I guess so." Brom responded.

The sun had disappeared behind the woods and a cresset moon took over. The travelers went to bed along the shore of the vast glistening lake.

At dawn they were already gone. Much ground needed to be covered in order to reach Dras Leona before the weeks end. They stayed close to the lake as to avoid being seen from the road. It was late Spring judging by the warmth of the sun which would mean more traveling merchants and such. By the end of the third day, a small blur in the distance appeared. It was then that Brom had Saphira fly away from them as they were going to abandon the lake bed and take on the road. "Be careful Saphira. Too many people come and go."

"You be careful."

Saphira headed towards the middle of the lake where she blended in with the blue hues on both the lake and sky. "Clever" thought Eragon. The next day the city loomed dangerously in front of them. "I am assuming we are using the same excuse as in Teirm."

"Yes." Brom agreed.

The road was cramped packed with travelers of all kinds. Some were simple merchants with their carts filled with goods to sell. Others included men seeking work in the city and even some gypsies. Somehow he had a feeling that Dras Leona was no ordinary city. The variety of the travelers proved it to be a huge melting pot of different cultures.

He guessed right. Passing through the gate stood street upon street of diverse peoples. The city layout itself matched the diversity of its population. In the forefront, small, dirty buildings made up the poor side. Eragon was disgusted by the immenseness of the impoverished people. The housing was gloomy and infested with disease and crawling insects. The smell was enough to make him gag and their clothing was nothing more but old rags. He could not fathom how they could live like that. "I have to do something about this. No one should have to live in such conditions" he whispered to Kiara.

She turned and looked at him giving him a nod in approval. "I agree. But until that time, keep a low profile. This is a terrible city, the crime rate is enormous and only the elite make the rules. You will see what I mean"

They continued through the crowded streets making as little eye contact as possible. Brom stopped in front of an inn. "The Green Dragon. Well let's check it out."

Inside the innkeeper stood at the counter talking to an older fellow. He stopped as they got closer. The other man gave Kiara a sly look. Seeing this made Eragon move in front of her blocking his gaze.

"Fine, be that way" he spat. "Stupid to bring such a pretty young thing like that in a place such as this. If I were you I would keep her hidden. Many men would love to have their way with her."

"Not if I can help it." Eragon retorted.

Here the innkeeper interrupted. "What can I do you for?"

"I just want a room for the three of us. Nothing more."

"I can arrange that. I will tell you flat out that there are only two beds per room."

"Beds are not an issue. How much?"

The old man had already left by the time the innkeeper led them to their room. "By the way my name is Marvin. Yours?"

"Neal, Evan, and Mary."

"Alright. I shall leave you now. If you need anything, just holler." Marvin headed on back towards the main lobby.

The room was very plain. It consisted of a window showing the hustle and bustle of the outside world, two straw beds with a pillow and blanket on each, and a small table with two matching chairs. The walls were whitewashed and the floor an ugly hard wood color.

"Please tell me we are not staying here long." Kiara complained. Ever since that old man looked at her lustfully she has been uneasy.

"I do not plan to." Brom said. "Now here is what we are going to do…"

For hours Eragon and Kiara roamed the vast city in awe. Brom let them go on their own together so he could ask about the Seither Oil to the rich jewelers. Finding only a few, Brom made little progress. Seeing as he was getting nowhere, he simply asked around about the King and the Urgal attacks on other cities in Alagaesia. It was his curiosity that led him to learn of news so horrifying he ran to find Eragon and Kiara with no success. So he headed back to the Green Dragon and waited for their return.

As Brom was in the middle of his questionnaire and mission to find them, Eragon and Kiara were caught up in the middle of a slave auction. Both were enraged by this fact and desperately wanted to do something about the whole situation.

"I feel the same way Eragon, but there is nothing we can do. At least not yet. The same goes for all those who lived in poverty at the front of the city. The auction was being held in a large intersection adjacent to the largest houses in the city. Nearby in the opposite direction, up on a steep hill, a building stood where the people of the city went to worship. Many questions lingered in the back of Eragon's restless mind. "How can these people live in mansions while over half the city lie in poverty and despair? Exactly who do they worship or pay tribute to?" How can they sell human beings like chattel?" He had a feeling that he should keep these thoughts to himself as he was distracted by a horrific scream. In the front where the auctioneer rambled on and on, a young mother was torn away from her daughter who looked no older than a 6 year old. He clenched his hand into a fist and reluctantly walked away, Kiara following closely behind him.

"I have had enough, I cannot sit and watch anymore."

"I understand. Besides I do believe it is time to be getting back to the inn."

"Probably."

So it was. The two got back the inn. By this time it was late afternoon, although it felt even later than that because the buildings cast long shadows along the road darkening it. Inside they found Brom, a pale mess.

"Brom, what's the matter?!"

"We have to get out…now!"

"Wait? What!"

"I found out something today, something that will greatly hurt our cause. It is not safe here at all. Hurry get your things together."

Confused and frightened they gathered up their belongings which were on their beds and left. They told the innkeeper to keep the money for their sudden displacement. Out on the streets once more, they went straight to the city gate only to find that they were closed.

"Brom what is going on…why are the gates closed. Please do not tell me that my our identity has been uncovered."

"No…but it might happen soon enough."

Impatient, scared, and angry Eragon grabbed hold of Brom. "Tell me! What is going on!"

"Keep your voice down!" Brom said in a hushed tone. Still in his grasp, Eragon dragged Brom over where a fountain stood, water gushing out in parabola form. He set Brom down on the fountain's wide outer wall and asked again, "What is going on?"

"Seeing as we are stuck in the city, we need to not only keep a low profile but also disguise ourselves, especially you Kiara."

Brom looked at her as if in a trance, never before has Kiara seen him so distraught. "Brom get to the point."

"I am…" In a voice so low that both Eragon and Kiara had to strain to hear Brom said, "King Galbatorix will be here…tomorrow."


	29. A True Rider Emerges: Chapter 29

**A True Rider Emerges: Chapter 29**

Eragon cursed under his breath for not catching Kiara. His splint has been off for only two days and he was still getting used to using his right hand. He knelt down to her side and noticed a little pool of blood near her right temple. She had fainted when the news of her father coming to Dras Leona reached her ears. Brom still sat on the fountains side looking dazed. It finally hit Eragon that he was drunk. Even so he knew Brom was not lying about Galbatorix; he would never joke about something like that. He scooped up Kiara and carried her bridal style back to the Green Dragon, despite the fact that his right hand surged with pain. Brom followed, staggering a little. At the front door of the inn, he stopped. He was not sure if they should reclaim the room after their abrupt leave. Yet he was too tired and his wrist numb from the pain, so he motioned for Brom to open the door. Inside Marvin looked up from a book he was reading to once again accommodate them. To keep Marvin silent about their strange behavior, Eragon tossed him a few silver coins.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Remember, not a word."

"I will keep my mouth shut. Before I go, might I ask what happened to your lady friend." He pointed to Kiara who was lying on the bed unconscious. Brom was sitting in the chair smoking while Eragon was standing in the doorway talking with the innkeeper.

"I assure you she will be just fine. You recall that old man in the lobby earlier look at Mary, well so did many other men on the street. I did my best to keep them away, but as you can see…he hit her hard and she fell to the ground. The situation would have been a lot worse if Br…I mean Neal over there," he pointed to where Brom was , "…Hadn't intervened. His drunkenness scared the men off. I picked her up and carried her back here."

"Ahh…I see. Yes, a damn good thing he came. I will take my leave now. Sorry to pry, I just do not want any trouble about my inn is all."

"I understand." Eragon closed the door and locked it. He also pulled the curtain over the small window and lit a candle which was on the table. He then sat down on the bed next to Kiara and examined her forehead. The bleeding had already stopped and crusted over. A bluish brown bruise surrounded around the scab. "How could I be so stupid! I should have caught her before she hit the ground." He said this to Saphira who was already informed of the King's arrival.

"Do be so hard on yourself. You were frozen as a board at the news, very easy to overlook her passing out. I am quite surprised, though, that you were able to carry her all the way back to the inn. You have a strength in you that is just unbelievable."

"Thanks, I guess. But still. I feel bad that she has a big, nasty bruise now because of it."

"I understand, little one." Saphira left his mind to hunt for her dinner.

This whole time Brom still sat in the chair staring at him. At last he spoke. "That was a nice excuse you gave the innkeeper, Marvin. I am sure we will have no trouble, he seems like an honest man." Brom then closed his eyes and asleep.

"I hope so." He said quietly to himself.

Eragon felt his stomach growl. He reluctantly left his spot on the bed to get food from Brom's bag. In complete silence he ate. When he was done he rolled out his bedding on the floor and laid down looking up at the ceiling. Time creped too slow for his restless mood, so after a few minutes he got up to sit back with Kiara. He stroked a patch of her golden hair from her eyes, careful as not to touch the bruised skin. As he did so, Kiara slowly began to come back to consciousness.

"Kiara…?"

"Eragon…what…where am I?"

"The Green Dragon. Are you alright?"

"I…I think so, though my head feels like I have kicked by a horse."

"I bet." He helped Kiara sit up next to him.

"What happened? Was Brom serious?"

Eragon sighed, "You fainted, I wasn't able to catch you in time so you hit the ground, hard. There is a bruise to show for it too. In response to your second question, yes, he was serious. Your father will be here tomorrow."

"I do not understand why. He never visits a city unless he is provoked. He must know of your existence, so of course he will want to make a public appearance to keep the people on his side. I mean many people do not like Galbatorix, but they dare not challenge his power. He knows this. Only a new Rider, you, would cause him to be threatened. Still, no posters are out for our arrest, which tells me that we have not been discovered. Save only that…Urgal!" Her new found revelation nearly made her pass out again.

Eragon caught her attention by asking if she was hungry.

"I am, yes."

He went back to Brom's bag and pulled out some bread and cheese. He handed the food to Kiara who ate it savagely because she was starved. He also handed her the canteen filled with luke warm water.

"Thanks."

"Of course." He smiled at her to get her to calm down before he told her what they should do for tomorrow.

"Kiara, I have a plan, but not sure it will work."

"What's that?"

"Well." He started, "I feel that if we stay together in a crowd, we might escape his notice."

"We?"

"Ahh…You, he will not notice you…in the crowd."

"See, here is where things become complex. My father does not have to literally see me, he can easily feel my presence. No crowd can hide that."

"Wait, are you telling me that he can mentally feel your presence like that between Saphira and I?"

"Yes. Eragon, he himself is a Rider."

"I know that Kiara."

"I know you know, hear me out. If he can feel my presence, and he will, who's to say he will not notice yours?"

"You want us to be separated, don't you."

"I do. This way you have a better chance of not being noticed. I stand by you and he will also feel not only mine, but your presence as well. Separated, he will only focus on me. Because you are not near, you can escape his notice. Few know of your existence. Even if the King has heard, he does not know that we are together. Are you getting all of this?"

"I am and I disagree, strongly."

At this her voice became more venomous., "Listen to me and listen well. Your life is more important than mine. As a Rider, you hold hope for all of Alagaesia, I don't. My power goes only as far as…" She faltered. Her eyes began to glisten and soon she would be crying. "I love you Eragon, I really do. I love you so much that I cannot let you risk your life for me because I know that of the two of us, you have a chance to help Alagaesia. I tried to persuade my father to be a good king years ago before I ran away. A beating is what I got as a result." After she said this, she took Eragons hand in hers and suddenly Eragon started to see a fuzzy image in his mind. He closed his eyes when Kiara did and that image became crystal clear. Kiara was showing him her gruesome past starting with the beating she just told him about.

Long minutes passed by as image upon image played in his mind. Eragon started to cry. He always knew Kiara's past was harsh, but to actually see them made him realize just how much pain she had to endure all the while never giving up hope. Stunned and awe struck he watched the last image fade away. The image was the horrific night of her mothers death.

With the connection finally severed he looked at Kiara, tears falling down his cheeks, and said nothing. The memories he saw made him speechless, no words could ever describe how it made him feel. His emotions consisted of rage, awe, fear, courage, love, and sadness. Never before has he ever felt so torn.

At long last he spoke. "I don't care, I am not leaving you tomorrow…"

A loud crash cut him off making him jump. Brom apparently leaned back in the chair he was asleep in and it fell over. Just as startled as Eragon and Kiara, Brom awoke. He looked violently from side to side ending his gaze on them.

"Brom, are you alright?" Kiara asked.

"Huh…Oh yes. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Late."

"Oh…" He looked at Kiara's bruise and said, "That must hurt."

"It does. " She said, then changed the subject. "Brom, how did you learn of the Kings coming? Do you know why as well?"

"The few rich jewelers I came across did not help me on the matter of the Seither Oil. I gave up and roamed the city asking passerby's questions. I wanted to know if rumors of our existence reached them. No one seemed to understand what I was talking about, which made me very happy. That was until I ran into a manservant who works for the Governor of the city. He knew not only of the Rider rumors, but also a rumor, which is no longer rumor but fact, that the King will be coming. He said that the Governor is not running the city according to the Kings expectations and so he, the King, felt threatened and will now be seeking an audience with him…tomorrow. Of course, both the King and Governor do not want a bad public image, so the Governor is covering the visit up by saying that the King feels distant from his people and wants to keep favor by showing himself in public. A speech is in store and a parade also. Every one is to be in attendance. What I didn't know is that they were going to stop the people from entering and worse, leaving the city. After I heard this, I ran to find you. Obviously I failed and came back here. Marvin has a bar in the back of the main lobby, so that's where I went seeing as you were not in the room. Then later we met up and you know the rest." Brom ended the story at that.

"Wow! That explains a lot." Eragon exclaimed.

"Indeed it does." Kiara agreed.

Eragon then told Brom his plan and after Kiara made her rebuttal. For the first time he witnessed the two argue. Neither could come up with a compromise. Brom knew he had to do something; his words would be law.

Brom began, "Alright, that is quite enough! This is no time to be arguing. You should be ashamed of yourselves. I am surprised that the two of you cannot even make a compromise. So, I will tell you what we are going to do and that is final! Do you understand?!"

Frustrated, Eragon made a bold move. "No. Brom, I appreciate you trying to help, but this does not concern you."

Rage filled Brom but before he could speak, Eragon cut in. Kiara watched Eragon in complete bewilderment.

"While you were asleep, drunk, Kiara showed me some of her memories, memories of her past. As the images reeled in my mind something in me changed. Before I was no more than a stupid farm boy with a blue dragon by his side searching for the Ra'zac to escape the realities of life. I never asked to become a Dragon Rider, I was chosen. I admit, I did not want to be a Rider, I wanted to live my life like every man in my village has. As time passed, Saphira and I became very close. I began to listen to you, Brom. Even so, I was still very naïve. At times you could say that I was able to hide it, but it was still there gnawing in the back of my mind. More time passed, I met you, Kiara and obviously fell in love. I became mentally and physically stronger as the two of you trained me. I thought that was what made a Rider. Boy, was I ever stupid. To think that strength could ever save a land ruled by a ruthless tyrant. Strength can only go as far as your dying breath. After that then what? Did the strength do any good? No, it has no depth to it. But friendship, love, hope, and most importantly courage, now that will be remembered. Saphira chose me because she could tell I was a leader who had all those characteristics. I never believed her until now. Not just that, but the people need a leader who will fight for them, not for himself. In the beginning I pursued the Ra'zac for personal reasons. Selfish, I know. Makes me sick when I think about it. But no more. Traveling through Alagaesia made me open my eyes and realize that the King has not only hurt me, but everyone. In this city alone, I have seen so much cruelty than all the cities we passed through combined. Save for Yazuac, that was definitely the worst. Now, tomorrow that tyrant, the King Galbatorix, Kiara's ruthless father will be here. He is going to, more than likely that is, notice his daughter. Kiara, you want me to separate from you so that I have a better chance of escaping. I am happy that you are concerned about my life, but what about yours? There is no way I am letting you get taken back to be beaten, or worse, killed. No, not while I am around. I was born to protect the people from his evil deeds, not to run and hide like a coward just to stay alive. I know that I am not strong enough, all alone. But with all of us together I have a courage unheard of. I do not think you realize just how much I need you guys. Especially you, Kiara."

Brom was left speechless. Kiara cried. Eragon continued, "So do you still think my plan folly?"

"Eragon…I…I…" Kiara, too, was speechless. She looked deep into his eyes and saw truth, a truth so real that all she could do was accept what he said. "You are right, Eragon."

Here Brom interrupted. "I have nothing to say but, congratulations, you are truly a Rider now. You finally proven yourself worthy. What you said was the utter truth and I am so very proud of you. Saphira will be too. Not only are you Rider, you can also call yourself a man. A mere boy cannot have the courage, love, loyalty, and strength, only a man. In the case of you, Kiara, a woman. A fine one at that. I agree. Stay close, I will not be with you, but I will be in touch. Now enough of this. It is very late and we need sleep."

Brom left them sitting on the bed for his own and fell asleep.

For a while neither Eragon or Kiara said anything. They didn't have to. Slowly Kiara leaned in to kiss Eragon, and before their lips touched, he stopped her by putting his finger to her mouth. She looked up at him curiously. Then, Eragon kissed her. It was then she understood, he wanted to make the first move. The kiss ended and Eragon said, "We had better get some sleep. It's late and we obviously have a big day a head of us." He got up and laid down on his bedding on the floor. On the bed, Kiara sat quietly for a minute or so then reclined back. She got up again to blow out the candle and laid back down again, but she didn't fall asleep. Not yet anyways. Kiara's mind wandered around restlessly. An hour passed and she finally gave up. Getting up she tip-toed over to where Eragon lay on his back, asleep. Gently she laid down placing her head on his shoulder and her right arm across his chest. There she fell asleep almost instantly. So quick that by the time Eragon awoke, startled, he could not do anything about it. To him she looked like an angel sent from the heaven's above. She simply looked so serene and comfortable next to him that a smile spread across his face. Before going back to sleep himself, he kissed her forehead as his left hand enclosed around her in a sweet embrace.


	30. Mixed Morning: Chapter 30

**Mixed Morning: Chapter 30**

An immense feeling swept over Kiara, her heart was racing, her head spinning. Eragon's lips made their way down her face and onto her neck while his hands pulled her even closer to him. A gasp of excitement escaped Kiara as Eragon continued on. The moment felt perfect. Suddenly Eragon stopped. He looked at Kiara and then began to be pulled away into the darkness that now consumed them. An evil laughter filled her ears as the image of her father appeared. He took hold of her and started to drag her away into the dark. Kiara found her self screaming while trying to fight back…

"Kiara please wake up!"

With a start Kiara opened her eyes. Looking down at her where her two companions. Eragon held his nose trying to stop the bleeding. In her fit she had punched him. They were still in their room at the Green Dragon. So far they have only been asleep for a few hours. The sun would soon be rising. Only a lit candle provided any light.

"You had a nightmare. Are you alright?" Eragon asked. He used magic to heal the wound about his nose.

"I don't know anymore." She sobbed. "I think my father already knows I am here. I saw him in my dream; he was taking me away and…" Her voice faltered.

"And…"

"Eragon…you too was in my dream. You and I were together then you…you disappeared into the dark which had surrounded us."

"Let me get this straight. We," Eragon pointed to Kiara then back to him self, "were together then your father came and separated us?"

"No. We were together then you disappeared. It was after that my father appeared, laughing manically. He was pulling me away from something and I was fighting back."

"That would explain the violence she used while we were trying to wake her." Brom said.

"What were we doing when we were together?" Eragon asked.

"Well…" Kiara acted as if she was trying to remember then said, "I am not sure really." She was too embarrassed to tell him that they were making out.

Eragon turned to Brom quizzically then returned his gaze to Kiara. He could not escape this feeling that she was lying to him.

"What time is it?" Asked Kiara changing the subject.

"Nearly dawn." Eragon left returning soon with food. "Eat. You must be hungry." Brom found his way back to the chair he sat in earlier.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"I punched you, didn't I."

"You did."  
"Sorry."

"It's alright, Kiara. You were having a fit, you did not hit me on purpose. At least I hope you didn't." He smiled at her causing her to relax a little more.

She giggled then started to eat her food.

Time passed by slowly. Eventually the sun began to rise illuminating the room with its bright light. Eragon opened the curtains and looked out. The streets were bare but only for a short time. Soon the King will arrive and everyone would be in attendance.

"Brom the dream frightened me. It felt like my father was literally right next to me. Nothing was able to stop him from getting to me. I fear for Eragon. He is in grave danger. There is no doubt in my mind that my father knows who he is and is out to get him. Brom I think he probed my mind, it was too real for a dream."

Brom took a deep breath before answering. Eragon made his way towards Kiara and sat down, holding her in his arms. Immediately she placed her head on his shoulder.

"You might be right. Galbatorix is very powerful, he is capable of doing something like that. All I can say is that we are all in for it today. I do not know what to expect. I am sorry. I fear that Dras Leona was a huge mistake. I feel responsible for suggesting we come here."

"There is nothing we can do, is there?" Eragon said a knot forming in his stomach.

"I am afraid so, Eragon." Sighed Brom.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait. The king is expected sometime this afternoon."

With that the conversation ended. Eragon looked down at Kiara who fell asleep on his shoulder. Brom too closed his eyes. Not much to do but to rest up to have energy for later. Eragon, on the other hand, contacted Saphira.

"I will do as you say. You keep a low profile and do not do anything stupid."

"I cannot promise you anything, but I will try."

"What do you mean by that, Eragon?"

"It's like this, the king already knows I exist, so why try to hide who I am? Keeping quiet makes me look like a coward. I do not want to be viewed as such. The people need to know that I am here to fight for them."

"Ah! But getting your self killed is not going to help the people."

"We are going to be in a large crowd. Brom said that the governor is covering up the kings visit by saying that he is here to be out with his people. So, the king would not even dare threaten a citizen in front of everyone."

"In public no. But all he has to do is have you secretly arrested and brought before him. That goes for Kiara as well. You know what I am talking about."

"I do. Look, I am not going to purposely make a scene. All I am saying is that when the king takes notice of me in the crowd with his daughter, I am not going to avoid him. I want him to know that I will not back down, even if it does cost me my life."

"It's great to be brave, Eragon. But sometimes you need to conceal it. Take Kiara, for example, I guarantee you that she will gracefully accept her fathers presence while he passes by. She knows that if she doesn't she risks your life even more. I believe that that is very brave."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Listen, I am not saying that what you said is not brave because it is. Even so, I feel that pretending to support the king in public is brave as well. The king will know that it is false, but no one around you can tell. Who knows, the king may look at you with more favor than if you openly tried to make him look like a fool. All you are going to do is embarrass your self in front of everyone. The people will be pleased that you are here to protect them but dare not show it for it will be their death as well."

"Alright, you win. I will keep quiet, I promise. When you put it into that perspective it makes a lot more sense. Bold is not necessarily brave."

"Very true."

"Stay safe Saphira. I fear that the king will try to get to you if he cannot get me."

"I guess, but I think that you mean more than me. Remember if a rider is killed, so is his dragon."

"I know. I will keep you updated."

"You better. Oh! I want you to know that if you need my help, I am not going to stay back."

"I understand. But only if I am in serious trouble. You will be able to determine if I need you or not."

"Of course."

"Kiara is beginning to stir. I will talk with you before we head on out to the parade."

"Alright."

Kiara awoke forgetting she fell asleep on Eragon's shoulder. He looked at her with curiosity as she said sorry.

"Why would you be sorry? You looked quite comfortable, just so you know."

Her face turned red as he said this.

"Kiara, why are you suddenly shy? Seriously, I mean we have been together for a while now and have kissed numerous times…"

"It's not that at all."

"Then what is it? I am confused."

"Join the club." She sighed pulling away from him.

"Kiara, I wish you would just be honest with me. I know that you still do not want to be with me today, you still feel that we should separate."

"Yes, but…," She paused, losing herself in his eyes. "Damn it! Eragon why do you have to be so charming! Why can't you be like every other man and be a jerk! I never wished to fall in love with you, it just sort of happened."

Kiara's rant surprised Eragon. "Are you blaming me that you love me?"

"Yes, I am."

All of a sudden Eragon felt himself becoming angry. "Are you breaking up with me?!"

Tears welled up behind his eyes as he said this.

"No, I am not breaking up with you, I want you to understand something."

"What is there to understand? Why are you suddenly becoming complicated. If you love me, and I you, then what…what more is there?"

"Lately I have been feeling that I am with you because I can, not so much as because I want to. You did nothing wrong, it is me."

"You? Kiara are you saying that you love me because I am nice to you?!"

"In a way. I do not want to hurt you. Listen, you mean a lot to me, no lie there. It's just that there seems to be no future for us to be together."

"So the truth finally comes out. You mean to say that if you or I or both get taken today that there is no more hope left."

"Exactly. What's the point of fighting to be together in a situation like that. We both know my father will kill us. Even if you tried to resist, he is still much more powerful than you. The only way is: one, do not get caught, or two, give the king your allegiance. The latter never ever going to happen."

"Yeah. You know, Angela mentioned that my "epic romance" may end in tragedy."

"She is probably right. It's just so unfair." Kiara began to cry. "Why is it that the good has to be threatened by evil in such a way that hope seems inevitable?"

Feeling her pain he attempted to approach Kiara. Seeing as she wasn't going to repel him, he again wrapped his arms around her. She did likewise and lifted up her head. Their eyes locked and in that brief moment of comfort her depressed state softened. Her heart pounded inside her chest as Eragon kissed her lips with such love and compassion. That kiss led to another and another. Neither one wanted to pull away. Instinctively Kiara began to lean back as the kissing deepened so that their tongues touched. This was a first and after they stopped to look at each other. Eragon was on top of Kiara on the floor where they slept, panting. It was Eragon that laughed first, Kiara following suit.

"I love you, Eragon."

"And I love you, Kiara."

She sighed, "What's to become of us if we were to miraculously survive?"

"I do not know. All I know is what I am going to do right now."

"And what's that, might I ask?" She said staring at him slyly.

"This…" Again another round of kissing took hold of them this time even more intense than before. Under normal circumstances he would have never thought of being with a woman like this for obvious reasons. If Brom was not in the room with them there would have been no stopping his desire to take full advantage of this moment.

***

Eragon and Kiara stood in the large crowd near the fountain. The sun was high in the sky making the day quite warm for early Spring. In a few minutes the trumpets will sound signaling the King's arrival. Despite the heat, the two of them wore their cloaks to help conceal themselves from unfriendly eyes. The cool spray of the water splashed on them occasionally which helped to keep them hydrated. Kiara sat down on the ledge of the fountain and listened to the murmur of the crowd. Feelings of anxiety, excitement, fear, and even confusion swept through her mind causing her to become almost numb. Beads of sweat collected on her palms and forehead. Eragon gave her the canteen he just filled from the fountain and handed it to her. Greedily she grabbed it and drank, the cold water chilling her parched throat. Eragon still stood looking at the gate dreading what is to come.


	31. A King Arrives: Chapter 31

The King Arrives: First Encounter (An Eragon Love Story Part 31)

The sound was faint at first but then quickly became louder. The people who were sitting stood up. Eragon watched as the large gates opening with a loud creak while he took Kiara by the hand. She glanced at him for a few seconds before the parade began. The first to enter were many soldiers clad in armor which reflected the sun's rays nearly blinding the crowd. Following after King Galbatorix entered sitting on his decorated horse head held high. Immediately everyone bowed low, even Eragon who promised Saphira that he would not make a scene. Next to him Kiara did likewise their hands separating. Rising she met her father's piercing gaze. His dark, icy eyes sent a chill down her spine. In her head she heard him say: "Daughter, I had a feeling you were here. Haven't seen you in a while, you have grown and, might I add, into an exceptionally beautiful young woman. Still your spirit I fear is too wild and rebellious…just like your mother's." Kiara did her best to keep her tongue and responded: "Father…" while she averted her eyes.

Her behavior let Eragon understand that Galbatorix already took notice of her presence. Almost as quickly as he entered her mind, the king left penetrating Eragon's.

His intrusion caused Eragon to wince in pain. He tried to fight only to make him self even more weary. As soon as Galbatorix broke through Eragon's pitiful mind barrier he said: "You're nothing, just give up while you can." A menacing laugh took over followed by, "I had heard that you were young, even so I still expected something…well….more! Ah! Correct me if I am wrong, but you are in love with my daughter. Glad to see that she has been able to become useful for something; I am sure she has given you much pleasure. As for your dragon, where is she?" More laughter filled his mind.

Rage enveloped Eragon; he could no longer contain him self as he retorted: "Where is yours? Oh, wait your dragon was killed…"

"Boy! Why do you try me when you know you will lose?! Your bravery is no more than fighting words, what of your physical and mental strength? Huh? Surrender now…or die!"

"Never will I surrender to you, you bastard!"

"Fine. Enjoy your last day alive, come night you and your little slattern will be history. Eragon the Dragon Rider will never ring through as a hero. Only a fool with a false hope."

"No, you are the fool."

"Excuse me, but I have my people to pay attention to."  
Their connection ended. Without even realizing, the King was at the far end of the city; he had been interrogating Eragon as he rode past the vast crowd.

The entire time Kiara had her attention fixed on Eragon her face expressionless. "What did he say?"

"Terrible things. He called you a slattern and me a worthless rider who should just give in and surrender to his evil will."

"No surprise there. Anything else?"

"Yes, our doom."

As he said this Kiara went and buried her face in his chest where she was able to hear the beating of his heart thudding in her ears. The sound lulled her into a trance as tears brimmed in her eyes. Eragon wrapped his arms around her while kissing the top of her head as she wept. He could not help but think just how delicate she really was. At first she came off as a strong woman who seemed like she knew what to do. In reality, Kiara was actually weak; for a short while she found strength in Eragon when hope was a possibility. Now all hope was lost as her father will not let them escape from his grasp. Even Eragon began to become discouraged. Normally it was Kiara who would lead him to overcome an obstacle, but not now, not here. All they could do was wait, wait and pray for a miracle.


	32. Unexpected Company: Chapter 32

Unexpected Company (An Eragon Love Story Part 32)

The man stood in the corner consumed by darkness. He wore all black and carried a long bow. His hood was over his head but he was still able to see her clearly. Not sure what to do next he simply waited for the crowd to pass. They were heading to the governor's mansion where the speeches will take place. He cut in soon enough still keeping his eyes fixed on Kiara. From his travels he heard rumors of a dragon rider which he now assumed was the young man with Kiara. There was no doubt that they were very close as held her in his arms while they made their way with the rest of the people.

At the mansion, he again stood where it was dark. He watched as Kiara whispered into her companion's ear. He saw him say something back and after began to observe his surroundings carefully. While he did his eyes landed on him. He stared back reluctant to avert his gaze. As they continued to stare, Kiara slowly began to approach him. He stood his ground his only movements being his eyes blinking. The other man suddenly turned his eyes away when he noticed Kiara walking away.

***

Eragon was still holding Kiara as they followed the crowd to the governors mansion. Along the way Kiara spotted a man in all black looking at her. At first she thought that it was just another man staring her down because of her beauty. But as he continued to stare a feeling overtook her; a feeling that she knew him. She was unable to get a good look at him not only because of the crowd blocking her view at times, but also because his hood covered his face in shadow. Once at the mansion she whispered to Eragon about this man. She left out the part that she might know him.

"…In all black?!" Eragon replied as he began to look around. Finally his eyes landed on the man in the dark. He had to strain his eyes to see him standing there. Although he could not see his face, he was still able to feel his gaze upon him. Beside him, Kiara started towards this man. Quickly he stopped his gaze and turned his attention to Kiara who was halfway to the other man. Alarmed he raced to her side. They approached him together. A loud gasp escaped Kiara and before she passed out she managed to say: "You're alive!"

The strange man in black caught Kiara before she hit the ground. Eragon found him self unsheathing his sword and raising it to the mans throat.

"Peace, Peace. I meant no harm."

"Put her down, gently." Demanded Eragon.

The man did as he was told and added, "You will not need that, at least not on me."

"Who are you and how does she know you?!"

"I am Murtagh, one of Kiara's friends. I have known her since she was born."

"Murtagh. She never mentioned you before." Suddenly another though entered his mind, "Wait! If you have known her since birth then you know her father and …" He stopped talking and pressed the sword tighter at his throat.

"You are right, I know who she is and her father very well. I assure you that I am not here to turn her in. As a matter of fact I despise her father, probably more so than you. Listen, I heard rumors of a dragon rider and needed to find out if they were true. Word spread that the king was coming to Dras Leona, that was suspicious enough for me to come here as well to see what was going on. I never expected to see her here. Honest."

Staring into his eyes Eragon concluded that he was telling the truth. "Kiara did obviously know him otherwise she would have never fainted." He thought. He put his sword away and said, "My name is Eragon."

"Is it now. An honorable name." Murtagh stated.

"So I've heard."

Here Murtagh caught him off guard as he said, "How do you plan on getting out of here. Surely you are not going to pledge your allegiance to the king."

"Is escaping even possible?" Eragon asked bewildered.

A sly smile spread across Murtagh's face. "Escape is my middle name."

"Really. And what makes you an expert?"

"All my life I have been a fugitive…"

Eragon cut him off suddenly. "You are the one who helped Kiara escape from her father, aren't you?!"

"I am yes. So she has mentioned me, just not by name." He exclaimed.

On the ground Kiara began to stir. The two men knelt down to her side. Eragon took out his canteen, opened it, and poured the water on her face. The rush of the cold water awoke Kiara. The first person she saw was Eragon. She smiled as he lifted her to her feet. In doing so she saw Murtagh.

"Hello, Kiara. Did you miss me?" Chuckled Murtagh.

"How?" was her only reply.

"That is a long story. I shall tell you another time. Right now it looks as if the speeches are about to begin.

They turned around as the governor of Dras Leona began to speak. He welcomed everyone to his mansion and explained what an honor it was to have their king with them today.


	33. Trapped: Chapter 33

Trapped (An Eragon Love Story Part 33)

The three of them stood there listening to the long speeches from both the governor and King Galbatorix.

Time passed by slowly, the sun was starting to get low in the sky. If the king was planning on having them arrested, it surely has not yet happened. Once more Eragon found him self holding Kiara. It pleased him to know that she still wanted to be by him rather her long lost friend. Another thing he loved was how she fit perfectly inside his arms. Eragon was about a head taller than Kiara so at full height she stood just below his chin. Her head rested on his left shoulder at the moment the speech finally ended.

"You should leave…now." Murtagh said not looking at them. He was busy keeping his attention fixed on Galbatorix.

"Where should we leave to? We cannot exit the city and he is capable of searching the city until we are found if we run and hide."  
"I understand that the main gate is closed off, but there is another way out."

"Another way!" Eragon would have liked to have known about this before the king arrived.

"Yes. Under the cathedral a tunnel leads out. It was made when the building was being constructed. Very few know of its existence."

"If no one really knows…"

"I know because I have used it once before. I came across it while I was running away from the guards."

"Exactly where under the cathedral?"

"Listen. When you enter you need to pass by all the pews. Near the pulpit, a hidden door will be found along the wall. You go through there. Once inside you will notice that another door will lead to stairs heading to the basement. In the basement you need to carefully look for a trap door in the floor. That is the entrance to the tunnel. I will give you a hint that the door is under a rug. Now hurry. If you are lucky you might be able to escape."

"Thank you Murtagh. May your sword stay sharp."

"Likewise. Kiara…"

"Yes Murtagh"

"Maybe another time I will be able to what happened that night. Take care."

"I will. And Murtagh…thanks" she pulled away from Eragon and hugged Murtagh. "You always were my best friend. It's good to see that you are alright."

"Same here." Their embrace faded and she returned to Eragon.

"If we escape, do you think that we might see each other again?"

"Maybe. Go."

With that Eragon led Kiara towards the cathedral which loomed above them in the distance forcibly pushing people out of the way. He ignored their shock and curses as they trudged through the endless crowd. They were just about to take the first step on the stairs which led to the cathedral's large iron cast doors when he felt a painful tug on his left arm. The force of it made him to fall backwards onto the stone ground along with Kiara who still had her grip on his right hand. He looked up to find a ring of the king's soldiers surrounding them.

"Thought you could escape jus' like that did ya." One bellowed.

Another soldier came forward and said, "The king wants you two arrested and brought to him on charges of treason. He informed us that you are dangerous and plan on escaping. I know what lies underneath that cathedral. A tunnel, which by the way will soon be demolished." He laughed a cruel cold laugh then spat on the ground next to Eragon.

Around the soldiers a crowd of people stood watching the whole thing take place. Cautiously Eragon stood up and picked up Kiara. He untied his belt which carried his sword and threw it on the ground. After doing so he said, "Fine. But hear me." He was trying to relay a message to the people in the crowd. "I am not dangerous; it is the king who is dangerous…"

"Boy! Hold your tongue or I shall remove it!" A soldier said putting away his sword and taking out a knife.

"See even his own soldiers are corrupt." Eragon stammered arrogantly. "Good people of Dras Leona, listen to me and listen well. I am no traitor. I have done nothing wrong; I have never killed an innocent, I have never pillaged or destroyed a village, I have never raped a woman, and I have never turned against my family or friends. All I have done is refused to pledge my loyalty to the king…"

"Boy…"

"I am not finished." Snapped Eragon. At this the guard took a hold of Eragon by the collar.

"You filthy no good rebellious little maggot! I am going to have much pleasure taking you to the king. I would love to see you hung by a tree!"

A laughed escaped his lips. "Well, that sure puts a crimp on my plans…"

"Excuse me? Plans, and you say that you are innocent. Please, enlighten us with your 'plans'"

"Oh! So the king never told you did he. Just like him, always keeping his secrets. Why I am Eragon the rumored Dragon Rider you all might have heard of my existence. I swear to you that all I say is true."

"Prove it." By this time the soldiers grip on Eragon has been released. The men were laughing but the crowd stood silent.

"If you insist." Eragon pulled off the gloves he was wearing and held out his palm, the Gedwey Ignasia glowing.

Awestruck the soldiers stared at him. "So, it really is true." One exclaimed.

Eragon heard the crowd suddenly erupt in a sea of voices. In one instance he heard one man yell: "Help him! He is here to protect us, so we must also protect him!" Anger flooded Eragon when the man was immediately killed. A woman, who must have been his wife, screamed in horror as she knelt down beside his body blood soaking her dress. Her brown eyes met Eragon's and stayed there for a few seconds before she finally turned away.

"Anyone who dares to help this treacherous bastard will meet the same fate. Consider that your only warning." Shouted one soldier so that his voice boomed over the crowd. Despite his threat Eragon was surprised to find other men stand up to him. Among them were Brom who was with Murtagh. The soldiers attacked like they said they would creating a battle. In the commotion Eragon found himself walking toward the woman who still was clung to her dead husband sobbing. He knelt down. Slowly she lifted up her head to acknowledge him.

"Ma'am…I am sorry for your loss." He said softly.

Her face was very grave yet her eyes were soft as if they were pleading for some miracle to bring her loved one back to life. "Thank you sir." She finally responded her voice nothing but a faint whisper.

"What was his name?"

"Taylor, sir."

"Your husband…"

She nodded in approval. Eragon took her hand in his startling her but he did not let got.

"Again, I am truly sorry. I did not mean for this to happen…"

To his surprise she cut him off. "You should go. The soldiers are busy with the others. Be glad that you have this opportunity; the people will stand behind you, you have my husband to thank for that." Another round of tears flowed out of her eyes like rain. Behind him Kiara grabbed hold of his free hand and got him to stand up. He released the other woman's hand and said,

"I swear on my life that I will avenge your husbands death, he will not have died in vain. Take care of yourself ma'am." His kindness made her blush as she now stood as well.

"You take care, Dragon Rider." After she said this she curtsied her blood stained dress extending outward.

"You do not have to do that, ma'am." He turned to Kiara and said, "I want you to meet someone before I depart. This is Kiara, Princess of Alagaesia."

Shock spread across the woman's face. "He has a child?!"

"Yes." Kiara chimed in. "He kept me a secret. No one really knows about me. Like Eragon, I am sorry for what happened. Take care…"

"Elizabeth, ma'am."

"Elizabeth. Pretty name."

"Yours too."

They giggled and Eragon just rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth is right, we need to go."

The two rushed off and as they did so Eragon heard Elizabeth holler, "Eragon, your dragon, what is his name?"

"Her name, actually, is Saphira." He responded.

Before they knew it, Eragon and Kiara were running as fast as they could away from the soldiers. Arrows whizzed past their heads as they turned a corner. Unfortunately, it was a dead end. Kiara heard Eragon curse before he stopped to catch his breath.

"Eragon, we're trapped!"

"I…" Something caught his eye.

"Eragon?"

He walked to the end of the alley and spotted an abandoned building. "In here, hurry."

The building was musty inside making Kiara cough. In it's younger years it was probably used as a warehouse. The wood that made up the structure was old and worn from neglect. A large table stood in the middle of the room it's chairs laying on the ground broken. Along the back wall rows of shelves sprang out, empty. Outside they heard their pursuers.

"Duck" Whispered Eragon. They cowered in a dark corner away from the door in which they entered. He held Kiara close to him knowing that it might be his last. Eventually they would be found and brought to the king. There was no way they could avoid the soldiers forever.

Just as he feared the door opened. The king's men filled the room squinting to get used to the sudden darkness. At first it seemed as if they went unnoticed, but as soon as a torch was brought in, they were discovered. In dismay, they did not arrest them. Rather they quickly scuttled out and shut the door. Dread swept over Eragon when he heard a loud clash followed by numerous others. Instantly the building was lit on fire as the torches crashed down on the wooded floor.


	34. Through Fire and Flames: Chapter 34

Through Fire and Flames (An Eragon Love Story Part 34)

"I failed" Eragon sighed They were now under the table as their former spot has been consumed by flames. It pained Eragon how swiftly the fire ate away at the building. Not much time was left before they too would be engulfed.

"No…you did not fail. Listen, all of Dras Leona know that you exist. Word will spread across Alagaesia about what happened here today. Even…" she faltered, "Even if this is the end for both of us, you will still live on. That speech you gave in font of the king's soldiers was enough to give the people a reason to fight back."

"No…Kiara I…I was not referring to that. I meant that I failed you. You do not deserve to die like this…"

"Eragon, you are wrong. Not once have you failed me. Maybe got me mad or irritated at times, but fail, no. And I would rather die here, now, with you, than by my father in some dungeon."

"Oh! Kiara…" He did what he craved for with a firy passion which burned inside his heart; he grabbed hold of Kiara and kissed her so lustily that it caught her off guard. Inside her head was spinning wildly and she let out a gasp of excitement. Very quickly Eragon's lips found their way off her face and onto her neck. In his arms she was trembling with joy and fear. Eragon was on top of her on the ground when Kiara reached out with one of her hands and felt what she thought to be something of a latch.

With a jolt, she pushed Eragon off of her, startling him. "Kiara…" his voice trailed off as he saw what she did.

With out thinking he used magic to open the latch. Together they pulled open a trap door to an underground cellar. "Jump in" cried Eragon, fire at his heels.

She obeyed, Eragon right behind her. The walls were stone and the floor was dirt, so fire would not be able to burn down there.

"We're safe…kind of. All we have to do is be careful of the falling debris." Kiara said happily.

"We are, aren't we." He grinned back.

Immediately after, a loud creak echoed above them. Looking up, they saw the roof begin to cave in.

"In the corner…now!" Eragon exclaimed. But it was too late. The ceiling crashed down on top of them. Eragon managed to jump out of a beams path, barely missing it. As he did so his shirt caught fire. Eragon fell to the ground rolling around until it was out. Through the smoke he saw Kiara make her way out of some debris. To his relief she did not look to be seriously injured. He was about to make his way towards her when another wave of falling wood came down. Eragon was no where near the pathway of this and helplessly watched as Kiara was crushed by a large support beam. He heard her deafening scream ring across the cellar. Then silence. Soot swirled around her lifeless body after Eragon managed to pull the beam off of her. She was barely breathing, but at least she was alive.

He sat there in a daze of disbelief. The beam had landed on her chest breaking many bones that made up her rib cage. Her breathing came in staggered gulps of air. He knew that she would die if he did not get her medical attention immediately. He violently looked about trying to find a way to get her out. Seeing none, he turned his gaze back on Kiara. He wished that he knew enough of the human body to help her. Magically he could heal her punctured wounds, but not broken bones or other internal function. Cursing under his breath he got up. He jumped up and caught the edge of the floor above. Struggling, he got himself up and out of the cellar. He got to where the door used to be when he heard someone call out his name. Spinning around he found himself face to face with Murtagh.

"You survived!" He said aghast.

"Yes. I need your help. Kiara is severely injured."

"Where is she?"  
"Down there," Eragon pointed, "in the cellar."

Together the rushed over and looked down. Kiara lay on top of burnt wood still struggling to hold on.

"Dear me, how are we going to get her out?"

"I have no idea. Before we find a way, I am letting you know that she has most of her ribs broken so whatever we do, it must be gentle."

"I understand."

They sat there for about a minute thinking and looking around when suddenly Murtagh exclaimed, "Wait here. I will be right back!" He jumped up and ran out on the burned building before Eragon could even respond. Waiting for his return Eragon remembered something: Brom and Saphira.

"How did I forget to contact them!" he thought to himself, miserable.

Finally Murtagh re-appeared with rope, lots of rope.

"Let me see your cloak." Said Murtagh kneeling down.

Eragon took off his cloak realizing what Murtagh was going to do.

"Great idea. If we did not come up with something, I was going to call for Saphira."

"Well I am glad that we did find a way because if the people see your dragon after they think you died, there would be more uprisings. Eragon, the king already left. Even so, I am sure he knows that you survived. According to him, he thinks that he gave you a good deal to be scared of, so maybe you will not challenge him."

"Ha! There is where he is wrong. I will never stop challenging him. But enough of this, Kiara needs help."

Eragon jumped down into the cellar while Murtagh tied the four corners of the cloak with long pieces of rope. When he was done he threw it down to Eragon who laid it on the soft dirt away from the wood pile Kiara was laying on. After, he very carefully picked up Kiara bridal style and placed her on the cloak. With another piece of string, he gently tied her down so she would not fall off.

"Alright, here." Eragon tossed the four rope ends to Murtagh. Eragon got out of the cellar once more and walked to the other side of the hole opposite Murtagh. Murtagh tossed Eragon two rope ends and kept the other two for himself. Together they pulled Kiara out of the cellar.

"Eragon, I cannot stay any longer. I am sorry. Follow the road out then turn left. Keep heading down and you will eventually find a herbalist. She has agreed to take you in. She is the one who also gave me the rope. Well take care, Eragon. I pray that Kiara will be alright. It will be devastating if she…well, you know. Bye!"

"Bye. Thanks…again."

"Don't mention it." Murtagh left.

Eragon untied the rope and put his cloak back on, despite the soot. He scooped up Kiara and kicked the rope down into the cellar. He steadily made his way to the herbalist's door and knocked with his foot.

The door instantly opened, Angela and Solembaum behind it.


	35. Age Doesn't Matter: Chapter 35

Age Doesn't Matter (An Eragon Love Story Part 35)

Eragon was still asleep in the chair when Kiara first awoke. She was laying on a soft feather bed with a warm blanket covering the length of her slender body. She noticed that the clothes she was wearing was replaced with a cotton, white nightgown. She saw that her chest was wrapped with cloth when she picked up a scent of exotic herbs and spices wafting about the room. Turning her head, she saw Eragon in a chair beside the bed sleeping. Candles, which were dim, cast long shadows on the walls and ceiling. In the far side of the room she saw a woman hunched over a cauldron stirring something. On top of the fireplace she thought she saw a cat, but wasn't sure. Her breathing still came in staggered breaths; her chest hurting with every breath of air. Kiara looked as the woman turned around. Surprise filled her eyes and she tried to say something but stopped because her chest pained her.

"Shhh…" whispered Angela. "You need to build up your strength, so do not talk. I am pleased to see that you are awake, a good sign. Means that you must be healing well. Eragon will be happy to hear this. He has hardly left your side. Ah! I am rambling on again. Get some more sleep, you need it."

Kiara closed her eyes once more overjoyed to see Angela. "At least I know I will be safe and well taken care of" she thought, sleep taking a hold on her.

A few hours passed before Kiara woke up again. Eragon was at the table eating but abruptly pushed it aside as he saw her eyes open. He got up to sit in the chair he placed next to the bed.

"Finally, you are awake." He said gently placing his hand on her cheek as he rose to kiss her forehead.

"Actually," Angela corrected, "This is her second time she woke up. The first time was when you were still sleeping."

"Is it now." He said grinning at the herbalist. "How bad are her wounds?"

The topic change made Angela sigh. "Honestly, I am amazed beyond compare that she is still alive, and that being said, getting better. Her strength runs deep."

Eragon sat dumbfounded by this. "Wait, are you telling me that she should have died?"

"Answer me this, if a heavy support beam fell on an average person, or woman in this case, breaking just about every bone in her rib cage, do you think she would live for very long?"

The question stunned Eragon; he never thought about it that way. There was no denying the fact that Kiara had to be more than just a dragon riders daughter. "No, she wouldn't last long at all."

"What I find interesting is neither one of her lungs collapsed. Unusual. The impact of the beam should have done more damage than Kiara has to show for."

Kiara lay there listening to the conversation taking place. Mute by pain, she helplessly heard them talk until Eragon came to the only possible conclusion.

"I am aware her father is the King Galbatorix, but what of her mother? Did she tell you anything, anything at all?" Inquired Angela.

Eragon pretended he didn't see Kiara's face harden from him not asking her permission first when he said, "Well, she told me that her mother sang to get her to sleep. But…wait…I remember Joed telling me that she was one of his friends. Together they endured many adventures. In one, they were at Gil'ead trying to take back an item stolen or something like that. Anyways, her mother was taken hostage, but instead of her father having her executed, he took pity on her. She must have been extraordinarily beautiful to catch the kings lustful heart, meaning that she was not an ordinary, human, woman." Turning to look at Kiara, he felt as if he saw her for the first time. She was staring deeply into his eyes as if trying to read them searching for some hidden truth. Her piercing gaze left Eragon frozen. It was in that moment he was able to pull everything together. A smile ran across his face as her beauty transfixed him. Still looking at Kiara, he said softly, "You're an elf, for the most part."

All Kiara could do was nod in approval. Angela grinned, not surprised by this fact.

"Alright, now that we know where her strength comes from, another question comes to mind. Pure elves are immortal, but for her," he was looking back at Angela, "she would only be granted long life. I suddenly realized that I have no idea how old she is." Once more he faced Kiara. The conversation must have been making her uncomfortable for she quickly averted her eyes to avoid his wondering gaze.

Without warning, Kiara contacted him mentally. "Congratulations. Now you know that I am a mutt, a mix between human and elf."

The venom in her voice in his head frightened him. "I meant no harm…"

"Understand that there was a legitimate reason I kept my age hidden from you."

"Why?" Then a certain feeling overcame him. "Wait, are you…how do you say…old?"

He heard her sigh, "No. I am 16."

"Then what is the problem? You are not old…"

A heavy sigh escaped Kiara cutting him off in mid sentence. "Have you not listened to anything?!"

"Gah! Yes, so…"

"So think! I am nearly a full blooded elf. My mother was pure elf and my father, because he is a rider, obtained some elfish characteristics. Despite the fact that I grew up in a human society does not mean that my body will adjust. For humans, 16 marks the age of adulthood, but for the elves, 16 is…" she could not finish.

"You…you are no more than a mature child in elfin standards, aren't you."

"Yes. You are not and 'adult' until the age of 20."

Upon hearing this left Eragon speechless. He thought back to all the times he had kissed her not knowing that she has just barely entered puberty in the elfish culture. A sick feeling took hold of him. Kiara was no longer in his head so he was able to think without her hearing. "That sure explains why her moods seem to change constantly; she is trying to find herself." He could not fathom how hard it must be for her being a mixture of both. Living in the human world her whole life, she sees the young women her age find a mate and settle down. For her, not only does her title, but also her elfish background kept her from men. That was until he came and tore down the walls guarding her heart. Her love for him caused her to behave in a way that would have her looked down upon by the elves. "No wonder Brom tried to keep us apart. He knew!" Yet as he let his thoughts wonder, another alarming fact burned it's way through. "Yet, Brom later mentioned that he was glad that we were together even though she was young and I was an adult. Why?"

He gave up and looked down at Kiara who looked at him shyly. In the background Angela poured soup into a bowl and handed it to Eragon. "Help her eat." She said. Angela propped Kiara's head up by placing pillows behind her head because Kiara's delicate condition would not allow for her to sit up.

As commanded, Eragon spoon fed Kiara who still seemed to be mad. Not only did he know about her young age, but now he had to feed her like a baby.

Sensing her disapproval he said to her mentally, "If you still believe me, I will not break us up. In my opinion, you are a woman. A mere child could not possibly withstand as much as you have. We have been together for a while and during that time we have faced many challenges. Look I do not think that a set age defines a child to adulthood, that I feel has to do with the individual's adaptation into society by his or her personal experience."

Kiara nearly choked on a carrot in the soup as he said this. She had to carefully analyze that he honest-to-goodness believed in what he just said. When she concluded that he did, she found herself blushing.


	36. Brom's Back: Chapter 36

Brom's Back (An Eragon Love Story Part 36)

Recap:

Kiara nearly choked on a carrot in the soup as he said this. She had to carefully analyze that he honest-to-goodness believed in what he just said. When she concluded that he did, she found herself blushing.

End Recap:

"You alright, Kiara?" a concerned Eragon asked.

Kiara simply nodded easing his troubled mind. Eragon continued to feed her the soup. Not too long after she finished eating, a loud knock rang through the room. Kiara turned her head in the direction of the sound, her face becoming pale and her heart racing. She was not alone for Eragon was worried as well.

"Stay in the chair to hide your self, Eragon, and cover up Kiara a bit more." Whispered Angela, who crept slowly to the door.

He did as he was told. All the while his thoughts whirled around in his head. "Does the King know that we lived and know that we came here?" Holding his breath, the door squeaked open. The blinding light of the outside world penetrated the darkness of the room. This rush of light nearly blinded Eragon despite that he was in the chair facing the bed. He felt Kiara looking at him, herself squinting to see.

In the background, a sigh of relief

escaped Angela's lips followed by, "It is just Brom." Eragon waited for Angela to close the door before he got up to greet the old man.

"So it is true; you live and seem to be doing well. Where's Kiara?" Brom said in a daze.

"She is on the bed. Brom, it is a terrible wound, but I think that she will pull through." Eragon responded.

"May I take a look?"

"Of course."

Brom made his way to the bed and stared at Kiara laying there. He observed the cloth about her chest and asked what happened. Here Eragon told how after he caused an uproar he ran off with Kiara to an abandoned building. He explained that the guards who found them set the place on fire. To escape from the flames, he told how Kiara found an underground cellar and together they jumped in. Inside the cellar he carefully described how the roof above them caved in and that one of the falling beams fell on Kiara. He went on about how an man named Murtagh helped him get Kiara out of the ruins and headed here not knowing that the herbalist was Angela.

"I must say, that is a remarkable story. Mine is not as heroic as yours, but here is my account from that day. After we split up, I headed towards the cathedral. I chose that spot because underneath lies…"

"A tunnel." Eragon said cutting Brom off. "Murtagh told me about it."

Brom looked puzzled, but continued on. "The King arrived and as he traveled the length of the city, I was relieved that I passed unnoticed. Unfortunately, I understood why. He discovered your presence with Kiara. At that conclusion, I went to look for you by the fountain like you said you would be. I never made it because I was caught up in the crowd going to the governor's mansion for the speeches. When the speeches were over, I looked for you. Again I failed. I decided to go back to the inn. As I passed by the cathedral, I heard the commotion you caused. I only caught the tail end of your speech and after I had to fight the guards that you provoked. At the time, I was furious with you; you let it be known that you were a rider in front of an entire city! Like I said, I heard little of the words you spoke, so the masses of people who supported you shocked me. Now, I am most curious, what did you say to them?"

Eragon did his best to repeat what he said. When he finished, he found Brom smiling.

"Wow, that really was an inspiring speech. No wonder the people rallied behind you, you gave them hope. What you told them caused them to re-think their lives and retaliate against those who took away their freedoms."

"Brom, to be honest, I was only reacting. I had no intention to reveal my secret and start a riot. When you put it like that…" His voice died away for a minute as he carefully chose the right way to describe how he felt about the situation. "I guess I never put it into perspective just how powerful I can become at times, even if it was only a spur-of-the-moment type of thing."

"Ahh, now you can understand why I kept you from revealing yourself for so long. Looking back, I guess that it was the perfect opportunity to publicize that you are a rider. At first the idea seems completely crazy, so crazy that it worked out just fine. The King was forced to leave the city due to the rioting you caused which kept you safe from his grasp, or at least for now. Alright, back to what I was saying earlier. The fight subsided, and I saw you escape. A few guards followed behind you. What happened to you after you left my vision, I do not know. Murtagh was with, me. I forgot to mention that I ran into him on my way to the inn. He did not say much to me before the riot."

"You know of Murtagh?" Eragon asked, astonished.

"Of course, Murtagh is an important figure. Now, moving on…"

"Wait, you are not going to tell me, who he is?"

"It is not my secret to tell. He is important, but not right now. That can be revealed at a later date. Now, I saw smoke rise in the distance. Immediately after, my heart sank. I knew that you and Kiara were inside the burning building. I got as close as I could to the structure, but that was all I could do. So, I left to the inn where I stayed the night. The next day, I headed on out in search of answers. I examined the burnt structure and discovered tracks in the soot leading out. I did see the cellar as you mentioned. The hardest part was finding out what took place. A few ideas lingered at the back of my mind. Still, I needed the truth. For some odd reason, the thought that you might have survived never seemed possible. Gladly, I was wrong about that. I wandered around the city asking if anyone knew what happened. None did, which came as no surprise. For the second time, I ran into Murtagh. He was just about to leave the city when I caught up to him. He said that you did survive and reside with a herbalist named Angela. He gave me instructions to her place and I followed them here."

"Interesting…" Eragon stopped as Kiara shifted uneasily in the bed. "She has suffered much. Many bones in her rib cage are broken. It will take a long time to heal, so what are we going to do in the mean time?"

"Really, her ribcage is shattered! And yet she lives. Eragon, you…"

"I already figured it out. I know that she is part elf."

"Oh, so you do know."

"Yes."

"And her…"

"Her age? Yes, I know that too."

Brom saw the look on Eragons face as he said this. The look was that of a deep sadness. "Let me tell you something, Eragon."

"What's that?" Broms new disposition confused him.

"I lied to you when I said that I knew little about Kiara."

"Lied?"

"Yes. In fact, I know a lot about her. I lied to you because at the time you had your guard up, which is not a bad thing, but because of that I did not have the heart to tell you. Look, from the day I discovered who you were, I had to drag you away from everything you have ever known. In time you learned to trust me. I valued your trust more than you could ever imagine. Kiara entered the picture and I noticed you becoming attached. More time passed and you began to become wary of situations and determined to seek out answers. At Joeds, it became apparent that some answers need to be uprooted and explained. Both Joed and I know Kiara quite well. I had Joed explain her life story to you while I fumbled for an excuse. If I had told you that I knew her very well, all trust that you had in me would have vanished. You were still too naive to fully understand the whole scenario. I am sorry that I lied, but I have a feeling that you are ready to accept this fact."

All Eragon could do was laugh surprising Brom and even Kiara and Angela who listened silently to the entire conversation. Quickly Eragon got a hold of himself and said, "You are right Brom. Teirm was not the appropriate time to disclose that information. It feels like ages since we were there when it has not yet been two months. So much has happened since then. I really have grown and matured much."

"You certainly have" The old man sat down as Angela handed him some soup. "Now back to what I was going to say…"

He stopped to look at Kiara. She wished she had the strength to speak up for herself instead of having Brom do all the talking. She had a feeling of what he was going to tell Eragon and really felt uncomfortable about it. Even so, she shook her head for him to continue. Eragon saw this and again became confused.

"As you are very well aware of, Kiara is a peculiar girl. It is true that her mother was an elf and so from her she obtains elfish characteristics. But keep in mind that she is not full elf nor human. In the past, and even now, there are other mixed children. Obviously life is a challenge for them because being different is never easy. Unlike the other races, or pure races, the mixed elite do not necessarily have 'set' limits."

"Set limits?"

"Yes. You know that Kiara is 16; in the human world she would be an adult, in the elfish world she would have to be 20. As a mix, there is no set age to enter adulthood. I am only bringing this up because I noticed that her age bothered you. In truth, it really shouldn't. In the beginning, I purposely kept you from her, but when it became clear that separating you two is inevitable, I reluctantly gave up that quest. Eragon, this is going to sound harsh and stereotypical, but it needs to be addressed."


	37. Broken Engagements: Chapter 37

Broken Engagements (An Eragon Love Story Part 37)

Recap:

Eragon, this is going to sound harsh and stereotypical, but it needs to be addressed."

End Recap:

"And that is…"

"It was never Kiara I was concerned about. On her own, she is just fine. It was you that I had to keep a sharp eye on. I needed to make sure that your intentions were good before you went gallivanting off with Kiara."

"My intentions…You are right, that is harsh." Eragon understood that Brom was referring to taking advantage of a woman. Growing up with his Uncle Garrow he was taught to respect a woman as well as any man. He knew that taking advantage of an innocent woman was an evil, sick deed and vowed to never do it himself. Yet, he regretfully remembered back a few days ago when the thought entered his mind. Scaring himself, he shuddered knowing that saying that you will never do something is a lot easier than keeping away what you said you wouldn't do. Thankful that he didn't fall into that temptation, he said, "So what of Kiara?"

"Her whole life revolved around cruelty and fear; what little comfort she had as a child she cherishes forever. One would be the memory of her mother, and another Murtagh. He, Murtagh, helped her escape from her father because he intended to have her commit to something she could not. Her father knew perfectly well how terrible the deed was, but of course, he didn't care." Brom stated.

"What was the deed?"

Brom fumbled a bit as he looked at Kiara. She gave him a look of approval and he continued on. "Her father had an arranged marriage for her. She was promised to…to…Kiara are you sure you want me to tell him?"

Kiara nodded.

"Alright. She was promised to Murtagh."

"What!" exclaimed Eragon as shock overtook him. He stared down at Kiara searching her face hoping that it wasn't true. Seeing that it was, he went on to say, "Is that why he had to leave right away?"

She nodded as she entered his mind. "I was only 6 when I was promised to him. My mother protested against it which led to her violent death. Time passed. At 14, the age at which I was to be married, I decided to run. Murtagh helped me, himself against the arranged marriage, even though he was 18"

"Really, he is that much older than you?"

"Yeah. Look, he was my best friend, there was no way I could see him as a husband. Plus, even if we could have worked things out, there was no way I was going to become a tool for my father's sake. He wanted to use me towards his advantage, not mine. After we escaped, we parted ways. I traveled around for a while before I settled in Yazuac. It was a quaint little village where I was able to hide out in secret. That was until you came along." She smiled up at him.

"What am I supposed to say to that. Jeez, Kiara I am so sorry, I…I didn't know."

"I didn't want you to know. As a woman, it doesn't look good to say that I was formerly engaged all the while falling in love with…" She suddenly stopped. Her heart was beating violently inside her chest. She did all she could to muster up her courage to finish. "…you."

Eragon chocked back tears. Her words touched him deep down in his soul and he found himself even more in love with her than before. "I am glad that you told me, at least I can understand you a lot better."

Kiara withdrew herself from his mind about the time Brom finished eating his soup. The entire time she had been talking with Eragon, he was busy chomping away while Angela sat in a rocking chair near the fire writing something. Solembaum made his way down the mantle onto the floor. He curled up beside the rocking chair and fell back asleep.


	38. Firelight Discussion: Chapter 38

Firelight Discussion (An Eragon Love Story Part 38)

Kiara slumbered soundly on the bed. Solembaum purred as he cuddled up next to her to keep her company through the long night. Brom rested in a chair with his chin down. Only Eragon and Angela were awake. They sat near the fire to warm themselves in the cool Spring air which found its way into the little house. At long length, Eragon asked, "What brought you here?"

"Let's see. After you left Teirm, the city began to bustle with gossip. They heard rumor of you, or I should say they heard of a rider. I had no doubt that you were that rider, otherwise Solembaum would have never spoke with you and I would have never read you your fortune. I am one to be where there is something going on, so when Terim began to drift back into it's normal routine, I left. News spread of the King making his way to visit Dras Leona, so I decided to come here. A good thing too." She winked at Eragon.

He smiled staring into the fire. The flames danced around in a spectacle of light keeping his interest. Angela continued on. "I assume that at least one of your fortunes came true already. Kiara is a fine young lady, isn't she."

All at once Eragon pulled his gaze away from the flames to look at the witch. Her brown eyes reflected the fires light and on her lips, a small smile formed. "Aye, she is." He admitted.

"I am happy for you. It is obvious that the two of you share something special. Your love is a rare love which will last through generations. But like I said, I cannot guarantee that the love will end in tragedy or end in ease."

"Umm…alright." He was unsure what to say.

"Eragon, what is troubling you. From what I have seen, you normally never stop asking questions. Right now you seem distant. Tell me, please, what is wrong?"

"It is quite lame really. For one I miss being with Saphira. All I am able to do is contact her with updates on our situation and that's it. I miss flying on her back, the wind rushing past. I am growing sick of having to stay inside all the time because someone might recognize me if I went out. I am yearning for fresh air and to move on to the next stage of our journey."

"I see. You plan on waiting for Kiara to heal before you travel again."

"Yes, I cannot stand being without her. In truth, I need both Saphira and Kiara by my side. Without them, I do not feel as strong."

"Even now you surprise me, Eragon. Most men see women as inferior, weak individuals who live to serve them in their needs. You, on the other hand, view women as…how do I say…equals."

"Well, sort of…to a certain extent."

Angela perked up her ears to hear his answer. She was most interested to find out how he really feels about women.

"Look, I am not saying that women cannot do what men normally do, they can and they should. But, at certain times, maybe it is not so bad to have a man do something rather than a woman. For example, Kiara and I both sword fight exceptionally well. I do not want Kiara to quit fighting with the sword, because that is a skill more women should learn, but there are times I fear for her safety. In some battles I would have Kiara be absent, yet I know her very well, and so that will probably never happen."

"It is out of love that you would have her become more like a woman?"

"Ah…" He stammered, "In all honesty…yes."

He noticed Angela beaming at him with her smile. "You do not think that is well…male chauvinist?"

"Not at all. Look Eragon, I already told you that you are unlike most men. I would never patronize you for thinking that way. You love her the way she is. Just because you want her protected at times is not male chauvinist. That is a normal reaction."

"As always, you are right. Lately, I found Kiara to act more like a girl, if you get what I mean."

"I do. When you first met her, she was tough, as she should. Being with you has caused her to be more girlish which I think has done her some good. Understand that all girls dream of love and finding the right man to grow old with. Her life is a sad one up until you came into the picture. I believe that your love for her is the beginning of a new chapter in her life story. All I ask is that you do not disappoint her in the end."

"Huh?"

"Ah! So I guess it doesn't matter how decent a man is, they will never grasp this concept. You are both quite young. I realize that for now you two are in love and so far things have not torn you apart. Heed my warning, even a true love may not last long. The both of you have good intentions for each other, yet youth and lack of relationship experience will be the main obstacle you need to overcome. Your fortune said that your love is of noble birth and is wise and beautiful. Kiara seems to fit this description, at least for now. There are other noble women in this world."

"You doubt that she…"

"I do not doubt, but pray that she is the one."

"Alright. I will heed your warning for I have often wondered that myself."

"Good. Now let us get some shut eye."

The two fell asleep within the hour beside the fire which died without the needed fuel.


	39. Gift of Glory: Chapter 39

Gift of Glory (An Eragon Love Story Part 39)

Time passed on by. Kiara's wounds slowly began to mend from the medicine Angela gave her. Every so often she would re-bandage Kiara and take notes on her condition. Angela had to make sure that she was healing properly. To relieve some of his boredom Eragon and Brom would practice magic and read the books Angela had laying around. It was good for Eragon to be reading once again; it has been a while since Kiara taught him in Tierm. At least once a week Angela made her rounds about town shopping for food and on one occasion, clothes for her visitors. For Eragon and Brom she purchased leather breeches, cotton shirts, boots, and cloaks. For Kiara she had a special dress designed with a silky blue fabric. The sleeves cut off at the shoulder and were slightly puffed. The collar was lined with gold lace as was the cuff of the sleeve and the bottom of the dress. On the bosom another fabric, a white one, intertwined with the blue in an intricate design of a dragon. A gold band went around the waist to which a gauzy blue/green sparkly material wrapped around the back of the dress and cut off at the front where it started at the band and going in a diagonal towards the bottom corners of the dress. Angela paid a lot, but she knew it was worth it. She even bought beautiful black slip on shoes to go along with the gown. Because Kiara would not want to damage the outfit, she purchased a simple red dress for her to travel in as well as boots and a cloak like she got for the men. To finish her shopping spree, Angela bought enough leather and supplies to make a new saddle for Saphira. She introduced the gifts to her party right away, save for the special gown. She wanted to save that for when Kiara was fully healed.

More time passed and before they knew it, three months had gone by. Kiara was finally better and plans were being made for their next step in their journey. It was a bright, sunny, early summer day with no clouds in sight. In the back of Angela's house, a private alley served as a perfect spot to hang out and get some fresh air. Eragon found that he spent many hours out there either talking with Saphira or sparing with Brom. When Kiara was able to move around with out too much pain, she would go out and take in the air as if she would die with out it. This was one of those days. Kiara was outside watching Eragon and Brom in the middle of their spar when Angela came out with a box wrapped in a red ribbon.

"What's this?" Kiara asked in wonder.

"A present for you, my dear." Angela responded, smiling.

"I thought this dress," Kiara twirled around in the red dress, "along with the boots and cloak were the only presents for me. There is more?"

"Yes, one more. I had it especially made for you and it cost me a fortune to do so. Well hurry up, open the box."

Obediently she did as she was told. In one swift motion she untied the ribbon. Next she took off the top of the box revealing the blue gown. With wide eyes and an open mouth she looked up at the witch.

"Angela! How…why…It's gorgeous!" Kiara found herself at a loss for words. Every detail of the outfit consumed her vision and she quickly wanted to put it on.

"May I?"

"Of course! You did not think that the dress was to look at only, go on inside and put it on. I will make sure these guys do not disturb you." She winked. Kiara darted off to change. Soon enough Eragon took notice of Kiara's absence and stopped the spar.

"Where did she go, is she alright?" Eragon asked before the open box filled his view.

"Oh she is just fine and dandy. She went in to change. You see I had a dress made for her which I kept a secret until now."

"Really…a dress made for her." He was most interested on what it looked like. Brom took a drink from the canteen before handing it to Eragon.

"Thanks." He said and began to drink himself. In the middle of his drink Kiara stepped outside in her new apparel. Seeing her, Eragon began to choke on the water. The dress outlined her every curve in a lovely way and the deep blue brought out her eyes which sparkled as much as the gauzy material. Never in his life has he seen Kiara more beautiful than she looked right now. In her presence he felt weak and almost lost his balance at one point. Gaining back some of his senses he managed to say, "Kiara, you look…stunning."

Eragon's behavior caused Kiara to blush a little as she replied, "Thank you."

"No need to be that modest Kiara. Go on and show off your beauty. After all, you are a princess. The dress suites you perfectly." Brom stated. He too was taken back by her beauty but at his old age, he easily shook it off.

"I worked hard to convince the lady who made it to sew the white dragon." Said Angela, glad to see her gift pleased them all. She turned to pick up the box and headed inside, Brom at her heels.

In the alley Kiara slowly approached Eragon, who was still gaping at her. As soon as she was less than an arms length in from him, he said, 'I am relieved that you are healed completely so that I can finally do this…" He grabbed hold of Kiara, brought her to him and kissed her. Reacting, Kiara placed her arms around his neck as the kissing deepened and their tongues mingled together.

Kiara felt so alive. She almost forgot what it was like to kiss Eragon for it has been three months. His strong arms held her close to his body and it was her turn to feel weak. When the kisses ceased, Kiara placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The sound was hypnotic nearly putting Kiara to sleep. Eragon looked down at her and started to rock her slowly from side to side. Here, Kiara said something that caught Eragon off guard.


	40. Tough Love: Chapter 40

Tough Love (An Eragon Love Story Part 40)

Recap:

Here, Kiara said something that caught Eragon off guard.

End Recap:

"Do not leave me, Eragon." She said softly.

Her simple statement puzzled him. "Kiara, I'm not going anywhere."

At his answer she pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "You really mean that?"

"Yes! Kiara, why would you think I would ever leave you?" He tried to pull her close again, but she refused.

"While I was healing, I have had plenty of time to think. Eragon, you cannot deny that our love is dangerous. My father already knows that we are together and he will do everything in his power to separate us. Actually, I probably shouldn't even be alive; I almost died in that fire!" Tears brimmed her eyes as she turned away from Eragon.

"I know, Kiara. A long time ago, I told you that I will always be here for you. Not once have I backed down; I have stayed true to my word."

"Then you should know why I am frightened." Kiara left him to go inside. Eragon sighed and sat down in the dirt, his head resting on the side of the house. To his surprise, both Brom and Angela came outside to talk with him.

"Hey." Eragon mumbled.

Angela spoke first, her voice tender as if she were trying to comfort a baby. "Are you alright, Eragon?"

"No."

"What happened?" Brom asked. "Kiara did not tell us."

"I am in love…that is what happened."

"I see. Angela, go see to it that Kiara is comforted. I need to talk to him in private."

"Sure." She turned and left.

Brom made his way towards Eragon and sat down. "I am old, but believe it or not, I was young once. Adding to that, I was in love too." At this Eragon looked up and met the man's eyes. For some reason it never struck Eragon that Brom could ever relate to him, but now he understood that Brom probably wasn't any different than him.

"Who was she?"

"To me she was the loveliest woman imaginable."

"Really?!"

"Well in my opinion. Anyways, before I continue, I need to show you something."

He took out his pocket knife and cut the cloth that he had on his right hand. Complete shock overtook Eragon as the Gedwey Ignasia shone on the man's palm. "You're a Dragon Rider!"

"Yes."

"If you are a Rider, then where is your dragon?"

"Dead."

Tears filled Eragons eyes as the words hit his ears. "Dead?"

"Murdered by Morzan, the traitor. She was killed with this sword," Brom pointed to Zar'roc.

"The sword was Morzan's!" Eragon looked at the sword in disgust.

"Yes. After he killed my dragon, I sought revenge. I took up his sword and plunged it through his heart. And as he died, so did his dragon. The last one. That was until you came along."

Eragon absorbed his words like a sponge taking in water. "That would mean that besides the King, I am the last rider with a dragon."

"Yes you are. Now you understand why your life is so important. Kiara knows this perfectly well. She values your life over hers. Yet, as if to torture her, you happened to be the nicest young man she has ever met. Your kindness towards her led her to love and trust you. Inside she is utterly torn between love and hate. If only you were like most men then it would be easy for her to stay away from you so that you can fulfill your duty. But she cannot stay away. To add to her torment, you love her back."

"How can I not love her!" Eragon found that he was practically yelling at the air.

"Love is cold at times. I know. Listen, I too loved one whom I could not be with. As a Rider, I had to accept the fact that love just wasn't happening."

"What did you do?" Eragon asked.

"I did the only thing I could do, give up. It was very hard to do so and for a while I was on the verge of going crazy, but I got over her."

"So you lived without the comfort of a woman all these years?"

"No. I had my Dragon. She kept me company. I also did what many of the other riders did."

"And that was…"

"I am not perfect Eragon. Like all men, I had needs. I guess that if I couldn't spend my life with one woman, I had to spend it with many. I know that is was wrong, but I was still young."

"Brom…you with…with slatterns!"

"That is a part of my past in which I regret. The only reason I revealed this to you is because I do not want you to make the same mistakes I did."

"So you do not really have any advice for me do you?" Eragon felt so lost.

"Oh come now. Back in the day I would have told you to do what I did. For me, love meant nothing, and that has been the way I have felt up until recently."

"What?"

"You remember back when we first met up with Kiara. I was grumpy and at times harsh. I already told you that I did try to keep you two apart. I kept hidden another reason for my motive. In the beginning I saw me in you. I feared that you would turn out like me and I did not want that. But unlike me, you never gave up. And you still don't. I know it seems folly, but keep at it."

"You do not want us to separate?"

"Yes. Separating was my mistake. What you need to do is find a way to be with her while you also fulfill your duty."

"But Brom, isn't that what I have been doing all this time?!"

"To a certain extent, yes."

"Alright, then what must I do?"

"Try spending less time with Kiara and more time with Saphira. It might feel as if your relationship with Kiara is not as strong, but in time I assure you that you two will be closer."

"How can that be?"

Brom laughed at his answer. "Can you not figure that out?! Eragon, she loves you both as a person and a rider. Like everyone around you, she wants to see you excel. If I were you, I would be glad for this."

"I am; that is one of the many reasons I love her."

"But you are still uncertain."

"Uncertain?"

"I mean that you are afraid to spent too much time with Saphira because you fear you will lose Kiara."

"Well, I guess so…I mean…ugh…I don't know. I still feel so lost."

"You are not alone; Kiara is probably just as lost as you. Give it some time. The two of you have been through so much turmoil. Due to that, even if she wanted to, she would not leave your side. You are the only one who is patient and understanding to wait for her to come around."

"I hope so, I really do" With that their conversation ended. Brom got up and went inside while Eragon still sat there reviewing what Brom had told him.


	41. Girl of His Dreams: Chapter 41

Girl of his Dreams (An Eragon Love Story Part 41)

"Is that all?" Eragon asked tying the knap sack together and placing it on the horse.

"I think so. Angela, thank you for your hospitality." Brom said.

"Yeah, thanks. I am going to miss you." Kiara went up to hug Angela.

"I will miss you too. I enjoyed your company." She replied.

"How can we ever repay you for your kindness?" asked Eragon.

"Repay me?! Nonsense. You owe me nothing. All I ask is that you stay safe. Come here." Angela approached Eragon and wrapped her arms around him. Eragon followed suit. After the embrace, she said, "Take care of Kiara. She is like the daughter I never had."

He smiled before replying. "I will. Bye!"

"Good bye."

Parting with Angela after spending three long months with her was almost unbearable. None of them really wanted to leave, but they knew that they had to. Saphira was anxious to see Eragon once more and he was excited to ride her. Dras Leona happened to be the turning point of their journey. Chasing down the Ra'zac was out of the question; the Varden is now their destination. With their new cloaks on they made the trek out of the city and into the wilderness. After a few hours of hard riding, Saphira came into full view. She was nestled in a small clearing surrounded by large pine trees.

"Saphira!"

"Eragon. Finally I can see your face once more. I have missed you greatly."

"I've missed you too." He jumped off his horse and ran towards the sapphire dragon.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Brom asked.

"What? Oh! Yeah…I forgot about that." Eragon quickly went back to his horse, opened up a sack, and pulled out a new saddle. "Angela bought the leather, but Brom sewed it together. Do you like it?"

"I love it. Get this old thing off of me." Eragon took off the old saddle to replace it with the new one.

"There, all set. Now can we go?"

"Yes."

Together they flew off into the blue sky. Down below Brom tied Eragon's horse to his and left the clearing, Kiara behind him. For the rest of the week they made their way southeast towards the Hadarac Desert. Once in the desert they would head south to the Beor Mountains. So far they have not encountered any Urgals or Ra'zac which put them in a cheery disposition. During the day Eragon rode with Saphira while Brom and Kiara rode horseback. At night they would set up camp, eat dinner and either spar or practice magic. Eventually Eragon was able to cast larger spells without consuming all of his strength. From time to time Kiara would continue teaching Eragon to read and write by writing words in the dirt with a stick. The more Eragon learned, the more powerful he became. Yet he would not fully acknowledge his full potential until later.

One night, a strange dream entered Eragon's head. In the dream he found himself surrounded in a vast forest with mist all around. As he walked cautiously towards a garish green light he suddenly noticed a woman dancing. She had long, silky black hair with green almond shaped eyes. Her beauty captivated Eragon for a second before she opened her red lips to speak. "Tell me your name." The woman stopped dancing and looked right at him. "Eragon" he heard himself reply. "Eragon? I am Arya, Princess of Ellesméra. You are the only one who can save me" She whimpered. "But where can I find you?" "Durza holds me prisoner, at Gil'ead." Arya turned and ran away into the green fog.

In the morning Eragon awoke with a start, "Arya!"

In unison Brom and Kiara yelled, "What?!"

Eragon got up out of his blanket and headed to the fire. "I had a dream, or vision, last night. A woman, who I believe to be an elf, said that she is Durza's prisoner. She said that her name was Arya, a princess from somewhere I have never even heard of."

"Ellesméra" Brom stated.

"Yes, that's it." Eragon picked up a bowl and filled it with porridge. "Where is that?"

"It is the capital of the elfish forest Du Weldenvarden."

"So she is an elf."

"Yes…" Kiara said in a trance, her face turning white.

Eragon stared at her ready to catch her if she fainted.


	42. Kiara Takes a Stand: Chapter 42

Kiara Takes A Stand (An Eragon Love Story Part 42)

Kiara took on a whole new disposition. She did not pass out but still looked quite sick.

"What's wrong?" asked Eragon getting up and settling down next to her. Out of no where Kiara burst out into tears. Eragon put his arms around her as she pressed her face into his shoulder. Despite his calming words, Kiara did not stop her crying.

"Brom, help me! I do not know what to do."

"Just let her be. She will stop eventually."

"Kiara, she must know Arya. Tell me the truth."

"Look Eragon, you cannot go to Gil'ead. It is in the opposite direction from where we are headed plus I fear that it is a trap. Durza is a Shade, a sorcerer possessed with demonic spirits. He is no match for you, are you listening to me?!"

Eragon kissed Kiara's forehead; her fit was coming to a halt. "I am listening." Here he lifted up Kiara's chin to meet her eyes which were red and puffy from her salty tears. "Brom is right, we need to get to the Varden. Unfortunately, my life is more important; hers may have to be sacrificed."

His words pierced her heart like an arrow. In the background she heard Brom say, "Right, now let us be off."

For the first time Kiara defied Brom. "No!" Her hoarse voice shot through the still air sending a chill down Eragon's spine.

"What did you say?" Brom inquired, astonished. Eragon and Saphira looked at each other, his mouth agape.

"I said no!"

"Have you lost your reason?"

"I have mine. It is you who seems to be missing it." She snapped. Kiara was still inside Eragon's arms but even that did not keep her from being snatched up by Brom. He grabbed hold of her arms and stared deep into her eyes.

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"Is that a threat?"

"It can become one soon enough!"

Eragon felt inclined to intervene, but was unsure what to say and who's side to take. "Saphira, I have never seen them like this before, especially Kiara. Do you think she is mad?!"

"I know as much as you, little one."

"What should I do, say?"

"That is for you to decide. You are the rider."

"Thanks for your help!" He panicked, but quickly shook it off thinking carefully. In front of him Brom and Kiara were still at it.

"…Brom you know how this affects me. I am not going to let her die at the hands of that monster!"

"Do you really think that I do not care? Her fate saddens me as well."

"Then help rescue her!"

"And risk endangering Eragon…no!"

"Then let me go."

"You're mad!"

"How can I not be?" Kiara shrieked as she fell down onto her knees. Another round of tears found their way spilling down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her face was bright red from her tantrum. Eragon found himself standing next to Brom. He pitied Kiara causing him to question the old man.

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"I am afraid not. She will have to get over this loss like any other."

"I still do not know how she knows Arya."

"She is our friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. I have known her a very long time. Kiara has made her acquaintance a few times and clings on to those moments."

"Oh."

"How come she wasn't mentioned before?"

"Arya was on a secret mission. Her mother, Queen Islanzadí, sent her. She is to trek to and from the Varden carrying an egg stolen from the King. All of her people have touched the egg as well as those from the Varden and it never hatched. I assume she got attacked and magically transferred the egg someplace else. Here, that egg finally hatched, to you."

"That explains the explosion in the Spine."

"It does, yes."

"I guess that afterwards she was taken by Durza. It is a tragic end."

"But, she did fulfill her mission."

"Aye."

"Are you sure she will be alright?"

"I cannot say. Take note, once an elf has their mind set on something, it is hard to divert them otherwise. You are now witnessing another side to Kiara, one that she does not show very often."

"Great. So now what?"

"We need to press on."

"And Kiara?"

"Damn it! Drag her along if you have to! I have a bad feeling about something and we need to get out of here!"

Eragon did not respond to Brom's outburst. "Saphira, is it alright is Kiara rides with us?"

"Of course. Hey, let me try talking with her; maybe she will take it better coming from another female."

"Ok."

At first Saphira seemed to be getting somewhere. When she nuzzled Kiara's back to get her up, Kiara did.

The dragon looked at the woman with soft eyes coaxing her with the low rumble of her humming. "Arya means a lot to you, but please understand that we cannot risk saving her. A Shade is too powerful to mess with. In Dras Leona you barely escaped from your father. Eragon was bold then, but even so, I feel that it was pure luck that really saved you. Come, you can ride on me." Saphira hinted to Eragon that it was alright to approach her. He took her by the hand and began to lead to the saddle. They were nearly there when Kiara stopped walking. Quickly Eragon turned to meet her eyes. This time they were pleading with him. In a soft undertone she spoke. "Please."

In his chest, Eragon's heart began to race. She looked so helpless that he nearly changed his mind. Getting a hold of his emotions he calmly restated what Brom told her earlier. In rage she tore away from his grip while she managed to say, "How can you do this to me. I hate you!" She then turned and ran away.

Eragon stood there dumbfounded for a second before following her into the woods. Brom stayed behind, cursing under his breath. Saphira was about to leap into the air, but Eragon told her to stay with Brom. "It is up to me to finish this."

"Be careful. Kiara is not herself at all. I believe Brom is right; she has gone mad!"

"Don't say that, Saphira. Personally I think Brom did not tell me the whole truth."

"I hope you are right."

She left Eragon to chase Kiara. She was way a head of him, her body maneuvering through the woods with such grace it almost looked like a dance. He lost track of how long he had been chasing her as he found himself becoming tired. Yet he pressed on, forcing his legs to move forward with every fiber of his being. He was determined to keep Kiara in his sight; after all, he did promise Angela. Just when he though he was going to pass out from exhaustion, she stopped. Spinning around she faced her pursuer. Eragon was bent down panting fiercely as she started. "Why are you chasing me like some animal? Go back and leave me alone!"

A surge of strength filled Eragon as he imitated her. "No!"

"Are you mocking me?" She gasped, unsure of his intensions.

"I would never mock you, Kiara. I followed you because I am not going to give up on you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kiara took a step back.

"What do you think it means?"

His question made her speechless. She stood her ground as he continued, "Look, Brom is not here, so tell me, how do you really know Arya?"

Her expression hardened. "What business is it to you?! You already made your stand. This is mine, now leave me!"

"I am asking because I care about you, I am trying to help." He took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer. I will run again."

Eragon looked at her curiously and said, "No you won't"

In her head she was already running away from him, but somehow her feet suddenly felt like lead keeping her planted to the ground. Still, she did her best to keep her pride, "You have no authority over me. I can go where I want."

Up until then Eragon had managed to keep his cool, but after her last statement, he exploded. "Who are you? You are not the Kiara I fell in love with."

"Then maybe I have done you some good. Goodbye, Dragon Rider." She started to run again. To her surprise Eragon caught up to her and knocked her to the ground, himself tumbling over her. On the ground he fought Kiara, cautious not to hurt her. In their tangle her managed to get on top of her. She looked up at him with cold eyes trying to push him off. As she did so, Eragon had an idea. It was quite forward, even for him, but if it got Kiara to stop her thrashing, then he was all game. He arched his neck down towards Kiara and kissed her on the lips. As she did not stop, neither did he. Sure enough Kiara ceased her hitting and started to kiss him back. When she did so, he pulled away and got off her. He laid on his back next to her staring into the sky. With his peripheral vision he noticed Kiara sit up.

Still staring at the sky he said, "Now can you please tell me."

"As long as you do not attack me again."

"I promise."

"Arya is my cousin."


	43. A Crazy Afternoon: Chapter 43

A Crazy Afternoon (An Eragon Love Story Part 43)

Recap:

Still staring at the sky he said, "Now can you please tell me."

"As long as you do not attack me again."

"I promise."

"Arya is my cousin."

End Recap:

"Your cousin!" Eragon gasped. He quit looking at the sky to look at Kiara. She did not meet his gaze, rather she stared at the ground wishing she kept quiet. As always Eragon asked his round of questions of "How can that be?" and "How close are you" and so forth.

Still irritated Kiara answered a few of his questions. "Arya's father was my mothers brother. Both siblings are dead, sadly. Now if you excuse me, I have to try to save my cousin, even if it costs me my life. She is the only real family I have left."

A laugh escaped Eragon. "And how do you plan on rescuing her?"

"I don't know, but I have to try."

"Kiara, that is madness…"

"Madness! How dare you…If it was your cousin who was a prisoner I know you would do everything in your power to rescue him and even I would help you. What makes my cousin any different?!"

Her words hurt his pride, yet he felt a grain of truth in them. "Fine. You have convinced me, I will go with you to help rescue her."

"Oh! So now you are gallant. Took you long enough. But, I decline your offer. Just leave me alone and go to the Varden like Brom told you."

"No! I want to help you."

"Why because you care about me. Please save it for another fool" Kiara said doing all she can to keep from crying again.

"Kiara? How can you be so cruel? I thought you loved me?"

"I do love you! I realize that asking, no begging you to help me is placing your life in grave danger. Just go with Brom to the Varden, you will be safer there. This is hard for me too, but you have to let me go."

"Let you go? Never! I can see that you are finally back to being yourself; now it is my turn to be mad. I am going to help you."

Kiara let off a string of curse words. "It is all my fault! I am not worthy to be with you for I am just making your life more complicated."

"Complicated, yes. Look, Brom was in the wrong; he has forgotten what it means to be a Dragon Rider. So did I for a time being. It is my duty to protect and serve the people of Alagaesia. Arya is a princess and as such should be rescued."

"Please, stop talking like that. Listen to Brom, not me! He is older and wiser. I am just some stupid girl."

"Do not degrade yourself that way, Kiara. Saphira is right, you have gone mad."

"Mad and lost. I do not even know who I am these days. At times I think I have finally found myself, but then it disappears and I am thrust back into the dark. My mind is so conflicted; I do not know what is right or wrong, what path should I take. I was able to deal with it all on my own. But now I have dragged you along as well."

Kiara's breakdown pained Eragon. He hated seeing Kiara in such a weak state, vulnerable to the world around her. "If you cannot trust yourself, then trust me. In the past you have."

Instead of responding to his statement, she changed the subject. "Why do you love me?"

At this Eragon took Kiara in his arms before responding. "Kiara, I love you because you are the only one who understands me. Deep down you have a strength in you unlike any I have ever seen; you are both wise and beautiful. Beautiful not just in appearance, but the way you present yourself. Look, you do not have to be so hard on yourself. You are a princess too and therefore just as important; you are not some random girl. I think that it is time that you start believing in yourself because I believe in you."

His words made her cry. The sun was getting low in the sky casting long shadows among the trees. A squirrel scampered from one branch to another in search of food. Aside from that, they were all alone. Brom does not know which way they ran and Saphira could not get through the dense brush even if Eragon told her how to find them. By air, the trees would block her view from them. All their talking caused both of them to forget the route they took to get to where they are now. Kiara's tears subsided fairly quickly. The only words she managed to get out was "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not giving up on me." She looked into his eyes. They were filled with such comfort and understanding that Kiara was forced to give in. "All right. You can help me…Just be careful."

"I will."

Kiara kissed him delicately on his warm, soft lips. He kissed her back as their passion play consumed them. Blood coursed through their veins, heart pumping to the max. At long last Eragon was about to pull away when Kiara said something so quietly. At first he thought he imagined it, but when he looked down at her he knew she did say it.

"You cannot be serious…no…I will not." His plea was lost as Kiara began unbuttoning his orange vest.

"I am serious." She whispered back kissing him once more.

"No…you are just saying that…you do not mean it."

"I do mean it, Eragon." This time she spoke in such a tone that made him nervous.

"Maybe she is being serious" he thought to himself. Out loud he said, "What of Brom and…and Saphira!"

"Brom doesn't have to know and Saphira…" She lost her words to thought. "Saphira knows that you really do love me and would not do anything to hurt me. Listen, she will understand. If not, I will take the blame; you are not in the wrong."

"Fine." He said as he reluctantly gave in. In his head his thoughts were spinning around in circles. He ignored all the consequences and turned to savoring the moment.


	44. Growing Stronger: Chapter 44

Growing Stronger (An Eragon Love Story Part 44)

It was late when Eragon and Kiara found their way back to camp. Brom was mad as a bull, but said nothing. He was just thankful that they were both safe and more importantly together. Saphira nuzzled Eragon and asked him how he managed to get Kiara back.

"I promised her that I will help her rescue Arya."

"Eragon!"

"Saphira, hear me out. Kiara and Arya are cousins. I have to help her, Arya is the only family she has left."

"In that case, fine."

"Thank you."

"How are you going to tell Brom? He thinks that you are heading to the Varden."

"I'm not. Kiara and I have plans to flee tonight. Saphira, please, I need you to understand this reasoning."

"I am your Dragon and you are my Rider. I will go where ever you will go, even if the place is dangerous."

"So we are in this together, as one?"

"Aye."

"Again, thank you."

"Eragon, a part of me is you and vice versa. We are intimately linked. I sensed how you felt when you were with Kiara."

"You did?!"

"Yes. I cannot change what took place, but I want you to know that I hope you made the right choice."

"You did not only feel my emotion, but also you heard my…my thoughts"

"I did. That is a sign that we are growing stronger. Even when you are not directly discussing things with me, I can still hear them. You have yet to learn how to keep these thoughts private by shielding your mind."

"I see. How come you are not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad? It is the natural course of life."

"But we are not even married."

"Come now, do you really think most people are!"

"I…I never thought about it. My Uncle instilled that one should be married before…"

"That is right of him to do so. In the human world, that is the common standard, but elves do not practice marriage."

"They don't? How do you know this?"

"As a dragon, I have part of the elfish culture embedded in my veins. I am a magical creature as they are."

"Oh. Well that makes sense."

"I am happy that you have a mate. Rejoice because finding one who truly loves you is hard for most. In fact many do not marry for love, they marry to better themselves or for other lustful desires. Plus, those who are married find that staying faithful to their spouse is even harder. Eragon, the world is much more corrupt than you think. Happy endings are rare, but I think you might have one."

"Really?"

"I know so. Kiara is true to you and only you. No one will ever take your place in her heart."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because she told me so and I believe her."

"She…she told you. When?"

"Honestly, a while ago."

"How long ago?"

"Jeez, it was back before Teirm."

"You…you are not joking."

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because that would mean that she really loved me before I had my fortune told and before I started to woo her."

"Oh…yes, yes it would."

"I feel a lot better now…at least it was out of love and not simply a lustful moment."

"Aye. I am sure that if she had it her way, she would already be your wife."

"Funny, but elves do not practice marriage."

"No, but for you, she would do anything."

"That's what concerns me. She loves me too much and it seems to be draining her."

"Well, maybe then, but…"

Eragon turned his head to look at Kiara. She was tending the fire while humming a lovely tune. For the first time in a long time he saw her to be very happy and content. Brom was asleep, his snoring booming over the hum, which is how come he didn't hear it before.

Saphira continued. "I think that all Kiara wants, more than anything, is for you to be safe but also to be with her."

"I feel that way too. Keeping that balance it really challenging though."

"I know and so does she. That is why she has stayed this long; she knows deep down that in the end you will find a way to keep your relationship going."

Saphira closed her eyes as she ended the conversation with that. He too got some sleep to have enough energy for later. In a dream he saw himself as Kiara's husband. He was next to her gazing at something, but he was unsure of what it was. Even so, he saw that he was happy.


	45. Wanted Dead or Alive: Chapter 45

Wanted Dead Or Alive (An Eragon Love Story Part 45)

Kiara scanned the campsite. All her companions were fast asleep. She crept quietly from her bed and collected her pack. After she kneeled down to wake up Eragon. He awoke immediately and began to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He then woke up Saphira as he gathered up his belongings.

"Ready?" Whispered Eragon.

"I think so." She whispered back.

Silently they climbed onto Saphira, but before they left ground, Brom's fierce voice cut the still air.

"Where do you think you are going?" he demanded.

Eragon was unsure if he should just take off or answer the old man. Before he was able to decide, Kiara chimed in.

"We are going to rescue my cousin, Arya."

"You're all mad! I forbid it, now get off of Saphira!"

"No! Go, now!" Eragon hollered.

Without hesitation Saphira arched her neck, spread her wings and took flight. The ground disappeared below them the higher they flew. "Which way to Gil'ead?"

"North." Yelled Kiara over the wind rushing by. "We need to be careful of Urû 'baen, the capital of Alagaesia. Let us head back the way we came circling around Dras Leona towards the Toark River. From there we can navigate northeast towards the Ramr River and follow that up to Gil'ead. The only city that we should encounter is Bullridge."

"That sounds like a good plan to me. I just do not know how we are going to get Arya out of Gil'ead. Leaving is always harder than getting in."

"I understand. Right now let us get there, then we can form an escape."

"Okay. Hey, how long do you estimate the trip should take?"

"Well, we are on a dragon, so I would have to guess at least a good two weeks."

"Not too bad."

"Yeah, can you imagine how long it would take if we had to travel with horses? That would take about a month."

"Jeez…But I do feel bad for leaving Brom like that; I mean he was my mentor and without him I am not as confident."

"Eragon, Brom will not always be with you. In your lifetime many decisions will have to be concluded on your own."

"I know, but still it was rude."

"Yeah, I hear you."

Together they covered much ground taking the course Kiara laid out for them. By the weeks end, the Ramr River glimmered in the distance. With that landmark, they started north again, scaling the length of the river. Two days went by and the small city of Bullridge came into full view.

"Do you think that it is safe to enter the city?"

"Probably not, but what choice do we have? Saphira can hide in the thick brush away from the city while we check it out."

"Fine."

Saphira did as she was told but stayed alert for any lurking danger. Hand in hand Eragon and Kiara made their way to the city gates.

"And what be your business here? A young couple like your self might be well off someplace else."

"We are just passing through, nothing else."

"Bah! Passing through. What if I told you that I don't believe you."

"I am telling the truth, you can think what you want."

A small laugh escaped his lips. "No one enters this city without my permission. Too many suspicions these days. What be your names?"

"I am Evan and my wife is Mary."

"Wife! You look too young to be married, so prove it."

"Prove it" thought Eragon. He was unsure how to prove being married. Neither of them had rings on their left ring fingers, but then again not every married couple could afford such finery. Normally a dowry was passed down from the mother to daughter and Kiara had nothing on her that they could use to fake that either. As he was trying to think of something, Kiara spoke up.

"Sir, please listen well, our marriage is a secret. Both our parents would not approve, so we ran away, got married and are just trying to get to my friends house in Ceunon. We have traveled from Furnost to do so."

"Is that so. Rebels. Alright, as long as you do not cause any trouble or I will lock you up."

"Thank you."

"Just git."

Relieved, they walked into the city. When they did so, a billboard which contained numerous flyers and announcements nailed in the wood caught Eragon's attention. "Look over here."

A gasp protruded from Kiara's lips as she read: "Wanted- Eragon the Dragon Rider and his companion Kiara for high treason. A hefty reward will be given to any who can turn them in. Caution, both are very dangerous."

Next to the description a crude drawing of the two was posted. All she could say was, "We need to get out of here. I fear the guard knows who we are."

"I think you are right."

Silently they hurried through the crowded streets dodging carts and outdoor markets along the way. Almost to the other gates, a guard appeared out of nowhere. "Hey you! Halt right there!"

Ignoring the man, Eragon unsheathed his sword with his right hand while still grasping Kiara with the other. With his mind he contacted Saphira as they kept running.

To no surprise, the gate was closed and surrounded by guards, and they came to an abrupt stop. For Kiara's safety he pushed her behind him. A slow minute passed before anyone dared to either speak or move. One guard finally broke the awkward silence. "Where do you think you two are headed off to? There is only one place for you to go, and that is to Durza by order of the King himself, Eragon the Dragon Rider and Kiara."

"And if we refuse?"

"If you refuse then we will have no choice but to kill you here, now. Durza will get you, dead or alive, though he prefers you alive for reasons unknown."

"In that case, I dare you. Kill us."

"With pleasure." The guard swung his sword towards Eragon who met him halfway with his. The blades clashed together, Eragon released the grip he had on Kiara, and Saphira found her way above the commotion. "Use your arrows on the dragon!" the guard yelled blocking another blow from Eragon. He had trouble keeping up with the young rider and tired quickly. In one fatal attack, the guard fell to the ground his blood spilling from his side.

Arrows cut through the air making their way towards the flying beast. Saphira managed to work her way around most but a few found their way into her wings and stomach. In Rage, she swooped down and with one swift motion from her tail, knocked down at least a half dozen of the guards. Eragon was busy with another two guards, doing his best to block blows from each. Kiara took up a sword from a dead guard to help Eragon. Her fighting skills were as good as ever. Between the two, they killed a fair amount, yet even so, they were no match for the guards kept on coming. As soon as Eragon started to get overwhelmed, he told Saphira to land.

"Get ready, when I touch ground the men will be all over me."

"I know. Kiara, Saphira is going to land, so be ready."

"Alright."

Dodging another round of arrows, Saphira landed in the city. Eragon slew another guard and hopped onto the dragon. Kiara did likewise. "Quickly now!" he hollered.

The guards notched their bows, aiming for the rider and his companion. Before Saphira was able to leap into the sky, an arrow pierced Kiara in her side. A cry of pain fell from her lips as she pulled out the arrow, her hand covering the wound. By this time, they were already in the sky swerving here and there avoiding more arrows. "Kiara, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine."

"Good. Saphira is hurt as well. She will fly us as far as she can before her strength gives out."

"Okay."

They landed about four hours later along the river. Kiara tended to her wound, while Eragon worked on Saphira's. "She just had a couple of arrows in her wings and side, other than that she is fine. We need to be extra careful, she is strong, but her endurance needs to catch up. I do not think that she could protect us if we get attacked again anytime soon."

"Then maybe we should travel on foot. It is slower, but at least we are covering some ground all the while not straining ourselves. Can Saphira still fly or will she have to resort to walking also?"

"She can fly," Eragon repeated his dragon's words.

For another two hours they trekked until a snapping noise made them halt. All around them trees and shrubberies littered the ground. Another snap caused Kiara to spin around, sword in hand. She had kept the one she recovered from Bullridge. Without warning, a group of Ra'zac charged out of the woods. Kiara killed one by decapitating its head. She heard Eragon scream, "Jierda theirra kalfis!"

Instantly the Ra'zac within the spells range fell to the ground in pain, their calves broken. When Kiara whirled around, a fist struck her face. Unconscious, she fell. Coming to her aid, Eragon ran towards the Ra'zac, swinging his sword. Their fight lasted a while, but unfortunately, Eragon began to weaken. From the spell, he did not have his full strength. He ducked as the Ra'zacs weapon whooshed past his head. When he looked up, the handle of the weapon hit him and he too fell unconscious. The last thing he heard was Saphira yelling his name: Eragon.


	46. A Life Spared: Chapter 46

A Life Spared (Eragon Love Story Part 46)

Durza was anxious to see the young rider and the girl as he sped on over to the jail. His chillingly cold, pale blue eyes reflected no light and his deep maroon hair rested to his shoulders in a tangle. Shortly, he was at the jail where he kept the Kings prisoners to torture and kill at will. He quickly made his way down some stairs to find himself in a long corridor lined with cells. Seeing as only a few were occupied, he walked along with ease to the very end then suddenly vanished.

~*~

Kiara felt exceptionally cold, as she rubbed her hands together for friction. Her red dress was torn and dirtied. She felt her stomach grumble with a sharp pain. Her head throbbed with a bad headache as she looked about her cell. No one was in with her; she was all alone. At the far end of the small cell, a slab of rectangular rock served for a bed, a tattered blanket on top. Next to the bed, an old wood table stood. To her surprise, a tray of food lay on the table. She slowly got up because her muscles ached as well, and made her way to the tray. The first thing she looked at was the glass of water. She picked up the glass and sniffed the contents. "Nothing unusual." She thought. Still, she was uncertain that she should take a drink, despite her parched throat and tongue. Carefully, she spilled some of the water onto the floor. Again, nothing happened. Thinking that maybe the water was just plain, un-tampered water, she took a nice long drink. The cool liquid eased her sore throat. Next, she examined the food like she did the water. Coming to the same conclusion, she ate hungrily. A bit satisfied, she sat down on the bed and tried to think of all that had happened recently. While she was deep in thought, she did not notice the man standing in the middle of the room.

~*~

Waking up startled from the cold, Eragon got up. His head was spinning with a terrible headache. He tried to shake it off to no avail. Before he did anything else, he did his best to contact Saphira. To his dismay, he felt nothing; her presence was nowhere to be spotted. He gave up, and looked around. The only light in his cell came from a tiny bared window high above his stone bed. Beside the bed a table with a tray of food on top caught his attention. Without hesitation, he ate the food and drank the clear, cool water. After, he collected what thoughts he had to figure out what happened. It was hard to think as his headache did not let up. Soon he became weary and decided to lie down.

~*~

A crackling, evil laugh escaped from the man. "My my, you have certainly grown since the last time I saw you!" He did not even have to step into the light for Kiara already knew who he was.

"Durza."

"Tell me, did you really think that I would let you rescue your cousin that easily?"

"You…you poisoned Eragon's mind with a dream!" she gasped, still amazed by his power.

"Yes. I am glad that you answered my invitation." He laughed again sending a chill down Kiara's spine.

"Eragon, where is he?! What did you do with him?!"

"Be patient, you will see soon enough."

~*~

To Eragon, it felt as if he slept for ten minutes, when in reality, he slept nearly an hour. The cell door opening woke him up, the orange light outside blinding him. A tall, slender man entered gawking at him.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked, his head still throbbing.

"Who am I? I am Durza."

"Durza…the Shade I was warned about!" he thought. Out loud he asked, "What do you want?"

"Answers."

The Shades response stunned him. "Answers? What kind of answers?"

"Tell me, where is your Dragon. I do not feel her presence anywhere. Is she dead, or hiding far away?"

"I do not know! Besides, if I did, I wouldn't tell you!"

An evil laugh filled the room. "Bold, but if I were you, I would answer honestly and not be so arrogant."

"Why? Aren't you going to kill me either way?"

"That depends. You see, the King still would love you to join with him, sparing your life. Now, of course, if you refuse, then yes, you will be executed."

"I see."

"So again, where is your dragon?"

"I told you, I really do not know. I tried contacting her, but she is out of range."

"Fine. What is your name?"

"Eragon…"

"Not that one! I meant your true name."

True names reveal who a person really is deep inside. Very few know their true name for discovering it is extremely hard. Also, if you did know your true name, it needs to be kept secret. Telling another your true name risks them using it to control you. Eragon did not know his and even if he did, he would not tell a Shade. "I don't know…I never sought to figure that information out."

"Liar!"

"Think, you know your true name…I know you do. Now tell me!"

Eragon thought for a minute. "What if I made one up?" He fiddled around with the Ancient Language until he came up with one. To Durza he said, "Brom did tell me once. My name is Du Sundavar Freohr." The words meant almost literally, "death of the shadows."

Durza stood there, staring at him with his pale blue eyes, pondering what he learned. Eragon wondered if he dared too much, but stood his ground. At long last, the Shade spoke.

"Tell me, exactly how much does the King's daughter mean to you?"

The question seemed to corner Eragon. He did not know how to answer without revealing that he loved her dearly. If he was going to do his best to keep some favor with the King and Durza, he had to fake his emotions. By doing so, he would be kept alive longer to form an escape plan.

"She is someone whom I have traveled far with, but I only really see her as an acquaintance. Kiara is unlike most girls, very complex and mysterious. Trust is an issue for me as it is for her."

"Ah… so it is." Durza turned his head towards the door and shook it in approval. Quickly, a guard took his leave only to come back shortly with Kiara. Her violent thrashing and cries for him to let her go went unnoticed. As soon as she saw Eragon, she called his name, hoping for a good response. When he ignored her, she got angry. To shut her up, another guard came and gagged her by tying a cloth about her mouth.

Eragon did his best to hold his composure as the guard dug a knife to her throat, causing a trickle of blood to ooze out. Slightly Eragon relaxed as the guard held the knife in place instead of slitting the rest of her throat.

"Maybe now you can re-answer my last question. Answer correctly, and she will be spared, I assure you."

When Eragon did not answer, the Shade became impatient. "Answer me! How much does this treacherous snake mean to you?!"

Eragons eyes flashed in rage when he said this. Still he restated what he said earlier.

"In that case, she is of no more use." Durza signaled the guard to finish the job.

Before the guard was able to take in the Shades command, Eragon screamed, "No!"

"Well well, the King was right. You are in love with the princess."

"I do love her, yes. Please, let her go. It is me that you want."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am a rider."

"She is part elf."

"Granted, but if you recall, she ran away to live a quiet life. I am the one who saved her in Yazuac and dragged her along with me. Now despite everything, she is back to where she started through no fault of her own."

"Touching, but with your existence and all, she is too dangerous to release. Yet, for now she still has some use, so she will be spared. Cherish what little time you have left alive, for it will not be very long until you are dead."

Durza turned to the guard. "Un gag her and let her go right here."

The guard untied the cloth and pushed her forward. Forcefully she was thrust into Eragon, knocking the wind out of her. Even Eragon had to gasp for air from the impact. Immediately after he placed his arms around her as the guard left. The Shade stared at them for a minute before he took his leave.

Alone in the cell, Eragon kissed Kiara thankful that she was spared.


	47. Are You With Me?: Chapter 47

Are You With Me? (An Eragon Love Story Part 47)

Hours passed before they were interrupted by a guard bringing in two trays of food; one for Eragon and the other for Kiara. "Be lucky that you are even being fed." The guard stammered. With that the guard turned and left leaving them alone again. Both of them were on the stone bed sitting with their backs against the wall. Eragon was about to get up to get the food when Kiara stayed him.

"What?" asked Eragon.

Kiara's face was in a daze as she chanted, "The food…It's poisoned."

A new sensation swept over Eragon as the words sunk in. "You're right. I never thought about that before because it was too hard to think clearly. Now that my headache has subsided…" He trailed off. "No wonder I couldn't contact Saphira! Wait! Durza, he knew that I was drugged so why did he ask me about her?"

"Mind tricks. It's what he knows the best. That and torture."

"I got the whole torture part. Mind tricks…the dream, that was all Durza's doing!" Eragon concluded.

Kiara remained silent as she shook her head in approval. In a low tone she was able to say, "This is all my fault! Brom was right, I am just a stupid girl." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "I've led us to our deaths!"

To comfort her, Eragon wrapped his arms around her. In response Kiara placed her head on his shoulder as her tears continued to fall. "Hey, I wanted to come here to help you so it is not all your fault."

"Why do you always have to be so modest?"

Why? Kiara because it's true. I could've left with Brom to the Varden and leave you to help Arya."

"Don't lie, Eragon. I know you came because you feared that you would lose me forever. If you die because of me…" She could not finish for it pained her too much.

"We have to get out of here."

"How? Even if we manage to get out of the building Durza will send the Ra'zac after us. They will never stop pursuing us."

"We have to try. There are many times that we probably should have perished, but we found a way out. I know we can get out of here; we just need to avoid eating the food to clear our minds. After I can contact Saphira and go from there. The hard part is making sure we have enough strength to perform magic and fight when needed. Are you with me?"

"Yes, I am with you." She said quietly.

"What? I didn't catch that."

Kiara giggled as she repeated what she said only this time much louder. After she lifted her head to look at him.

"Ok, that's what I thought." He kissed Kiara.

Cuddled together they sat and waited for the drugs to wear off.


	48. Escape: Chapter 48

Escape (An Eragon Love Story Part 48)

Slowly the drugs began to wear off. Eragon found himself running through spells that he might need as a plan formed in his head. Saphira was soon informed and waited patiently for her signal. Sharp pains filled his stomach from hunger, yet he did not eat. What they had done to make it look like they ate was toss the food outside the small bared window above his stone bed. Only the water was left for it was too hard to dispose. Kiara was fast asleep on his shoulder saving up her strength. Outside the cell nothing stirred. It was hours ago when the guard brought them their food and ever since then, no one else stopped by. Tired from thought, Eragon too fell asleep.

~*~

A creak penetrated the darkness and the orange light from the hall shone through revealing the same guard bringing in more food. Normally he would have just left right after, but this time he stayed a while longer staring at the water they did not drink.

"Ain't you two ever thirsty?! You cannot survive off food alone; drink the water or you will have Durza to answer to!"

The guards threat did not frighten Eragon one bit. "What's your name?"

"Who gives you authority to ask such a question?"

"If you are the one who will be serving us, then I need to know your name so I can thank."

There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone which the guard seemed to ignore. "Fine. I go by Galen."

"Well thank you Galen. If I see Durza again I shall let him know that you performed your duties well."

Galen stood a little shocked by the riders words. He was uncertain if the rider was being serious or still sarcastic for the tone of the mans voice gave nothing away. Even Eragons face was blank, unable to read his intensions. "Er…your welcome." Galen responded still confused.

Kiara said nothing until Galen's footsteps were no longer heard. "What was that about?"

"I figured that if I treat the guard, Galen, better than Durza, he might not bother Durza as much which will keep him out of the way for us to make our escape."

"Hmm…Risky, but I like it."

"Though, I know Durza will show up sometime during our escape and the man's life probably will be taken. You know that I would never use a man as a tool, but right now it seems to be the only way to help us."

"Hey, it's alright. Life is a game that we must all play. Only the most cunning can survive. That guard might not be intelligent, but he is important for our plan. I feel terrible about his fate as well, yet in the end he was still our enemy."

"True." Eragon sighed.

"So, when exactly do you want to enact our plan?"

"Shortly"

~*~

With her ear pressed up against the door, Kiara closed her eyes and listened intently. Being more elf, she had a keener sense of hearing than Eragon. When no sound thudded in her ears, she silently shook her head in approval. In a whisper Eragon cast a spell to unlock the cell door. The spell was small so he did not lose much strength which pleased him. Before they left the cell, Kiara listened down the hall. Still no sound, they cautiously crept out of the cell and turned right to head down the hallway. The torches provided the only light casting long shadows on the cold, stone walls. Soon they reached some stairs that twisted upward. At the top they paused observing their surroundings. Four different corridors branched off a large circular room. One seemed to lead outdoors while the other three wound deeper into the building.

"Which way should we take?" Eragon asked, whispering into Kiara's ear.

Kiara closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and meditated. She sent out her mind in search of Arya. A minute passed before she sensed her cousin.

"She is being held down that way." She pointed to the hallway on their left.

Once more they began. Soon they found themselves looking at a large cast iron door. The door was locked so Eragon again cast the spell, but only after Kiara signaled that it was safe. There, in the center of the room, Arya lay on a stone slab. Kiara raced towards her cousin, Eragon following closely behind.

The woman was awake and just stared them down with her bright green eyes. "You two shouldn't have come. Leave me here…now!" Her weak voice filled their ears but they did not move.

"Arya, we are going to get you out of here." Eragon said looking around. Neither of them had any weapons. "I will be right back." He said leaving the room. Something in him made him remembered seeing storage room on the way to Arya's cell. Inside the door, he found the room stuffed full with items that Durza took from his prisoners. He walked through looking for their belongings. In the far corner, he found them. Quickly he took them and left the room. Back in Arya's cell, he distributed the weapons.

"Here, I found this near our stuff and thought that it might be yours." Eragon handed Arya a sword and sheath with strange writing on them.

"You guessed right, this is mine." She was still on the stone slab.

"Now let us get away from this dreadful place."

"I'm afraid it's far too late for that!" Durza's voice boomed through the cell.

Eragon whirled around startled.

A cold laugh left his lips sending a chill down his spine. "You know I didn't realize this until now. I was told that you were young…still I expected someone…well more."

Fury rose up in Eragon. He raised up his sword ready to attack.

"I see that you brought along your little whore. How cute. Tell me, did she satisfy you well enough?" Again he laughed. "I assume that you refuse to side up with the King. A shame, really."

"I will never serve that disgusting piece of swine."

Durza's evil smile faded. "Hold your tongue, that is your King, your lover's father, you are talking about."

"I will speak as I wish."

Behind him he heard Kiara pleading with him to stop being arrogant.

"You know, you would do well to listen to her. I mean seriously, you did in the past. Now look where you two ended up."

"Shut up!" Speaking too fast. After he took a step back as Durza's patience diminished. Instantly, a garish light sped it's way towards him. "Brisingr!"

The light vanished as Eragons incantation collided with the Shades. "A young magician, how quaint. Can you already feel it draining your strength? Brisingr!" A spear appeared and hovered in the air next to Durza. "They say as a Rider takes his last breath, he can hear the dying screams of his dragon." He shot the spear at Eragon.

Everything went blank for a split second. Eragon saw the spear making it's way to him but his feet were transfixed to the floor. This time he honestly thought he was going to die. Next to him he heard Kiara's deafening scream. Before long he found her in front of him. Just when he though she was going to be pierced, another figure made its way, pushing Kiara to the ground. That figure was Brom.

As soon as Eragon processed what took place, he took his sword and threw it at the Shade. He missed to his dismay. "You have to do much better than that."

Here Kiara shot an arrow which hit Durza between the eyes. Suddenly, he vanished.

Kiara cursed before looking at Brom then at Eragon. On the slab, Arya sat up, breathing hard.

"He's gone now let's go!" Eragon contacted Saphira who immediately leapt into the air to get them.

On the ground, Brom took out the spear that penetrated his side. Eragon kneeled down raising up his right hand to the wound. "Waise heill!" Nothing seemed to happen.

Kiara went to him sorrowfully saying, "You are not strong enough." When he did not let up, she knelt down, took his hand in hers and tried to lend him some of her strength. The skin began to mend. When that was done, he got up. Then he helped up Brom, who was still in pain, and started to exit the room. Kiara went to her cousin, following suite. In the hall, guards filed through. "There they are…Stop them!"

Here Eragon took up Brom's sword to ward them off. "Hurry Saphira!"

"Hold on, I am nearly there!"

Gaining more consciousness, Arya along with Kiara helped Eragon fight back. Brom went back into the cell, gathered up Zar'roc and also joined in. When it was clear for a time, they switched swords.

"I do not want to use Zar'roc more than I have to." Brom bellowed.

"I understand. I hate the sword too, but I do not have a choice." Retorted Eragon.

A thud made them look at the ceiling. "What was that?!"

"Saphira!" Right after, the dragon crashed through, debris falling all around. "Can you carry four?"

"Not for very long! Quickly now!"

All of them jumped onto her back. It was exceptionally crowded and they all struggled to stay on as Saphira got in position to take flight.

A stray arrow wound its way towards Brom. He cried out in pain as he removed it. More arrows coursed through the air as they swept across the sky. "Higher they're on the roof!"

"I can't…the weight, it's too much."


	49. Mini Reunion: Chapter 49

Mini Reunion (An Eragon Love Story Part 49)

Saphira landed far away in a clearing. Her company got off and set up camp, but did not risk a fire. Brom was laid down next to Saphira's warm belly for warmth. Though the outside of his skin was magically healed, Brom did not get better. It was his insides that caused him trouble; his internal organs were severely damaged from the spear and there was nothing anyone could do. Eragon placed another blanket on the old man to make him more comfortable. Kiara tended to Arya while he did so. She was holding on quite well; better than Kiara had even hoped for. The two of them sat together glad to be near each other once more. Neither of them have been together in over five years. When Eragon finished taking care of Brom, for the time being, he sat next to Kiara.

"You know, you have not been properly introduced." Kiara turned to face her cousin. "Arya, this is Eragon, the Rider."

Arya smiled and looked at the man. "I am honored to meet you, Eragon. What's your dragon's name?"

"Saphira. I am also honored to meet you; Kiara mentioned some things about you." Eragon said, politely.

"Did she now. Exactly what was said?"

Eragon looked at Kiara for confirmation before responding, "Well, I know that you are a princess and cousin to Kiara. Brom told me, also, how you were on a mission and was saddened to hear of your capture."

"Really. Do you know the details of that mission?"

"Just the basics. You were to travel to and from the Varden and Du Weldenvarden carrying an egg hoping for it to hatch for someone. I gotta say, you fulfilled your mission. The egg you transferred came to me."

"I figured that much." She smiled. "You were told correct which is good; at least I do not have to waste precious time explaining myself. Now, how fares my beloved cousin?" Arya embraced Kiara after she asked her questions.

When they parted, Kiara responded, "I am doing well at the moment. My tale is long and we do not have much time; I will have to tell you at a later date. I can, however, say that I have traveled with Eragon for quite some time. He saved my life in Yazuac where I first met him."

A mixture of shock and amazement took a hold of Arya as she stared at the Rider. "In that case, I owe you my deepest gratitude."

"It was nothing, really."

Kiara leaned over towards Arya and whispered, "He is much too modest for his own good." After, the two laughed.

"I heard that!" defended Eragon, a little embarrassed.

Again, Arya addressed him. "Modesty is nothing to fret about; we need more men like you in this world."

Hearing this made Eragon burn even more red in the face. Still his voice was calm and steady, "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Winked Kiara.

Suspicious, Arya asked, "How close are you two?"

The question caused both Eragon and Kiara to stammer. "How…how close are…are …we?"

"Yes, how close?"

"Umm…" Kiara did not want her cousin to know that she had fallen for the young Rider.

"Seeing as the two of you are not responding, I have no choice but to conclude that you are very close. Am I right?"

They nodded. "The only thing is just what exactly is 'very close'?"

"Alright!" Kiara lifted up her hands, "We're in love-ok!"

"Ha! I was right!" Arya said, pleased with herself.

"No fair! You cornered me to admit it!" Kiara argued.

"Oh, get over yourself; I didn't make you say anything."

"Arya!" giggled Kiara.

"Ok, maybe I did…a little." She laughed as well.

Eragon stared at them in wonder. To Saphira he said jokingly, "Great, if they are going to act like this all the way to the Varden, I am going to go crazy!"

"Remember, I have to endure them along with you." Her humming sounded across the campsite.

A little while later, they all got out their blankets to go to bed.

Kiara was sandwiched between Eragon and Arya, Eragon next to Brom. She rolled over to Eragon and kissed him goodnight. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He said, kissing her back.

In the background, Arya rolled her eyes and fell asleep.


	50. Deathbed: Chapter 50

Deathbed (An Eragon Love Story Part 50)

Brom smiled and faced Eragon. "Take care of Saphira. Without her, you'll find that life is hardly worth living."

"Brom, no. I will not let you die; not for my mistake. I need you!"

"No. It is I who has always needed you." Brom said quietly. It was still dark outside, the cool night wind lightly blowing with the moon high in the sky. The stars shone gaily as if nothing were amiss. Everyone was gathered around the old man hoping that he will pull through, even though they knew he wouldn't.

"If only I could heal his insides." Cried Eragon. He was not the only one either. Kiara felt that it was all her fault.

"Shh…Eragon," Arya placed her smooth hand over his, "Let him die with pride, as a Dragon Rider!"

Right after, Saphira roared, the sound strong and brave in the dark hour.

Once more Brom smiled up at his friends, then closed his eyes to breathe his last.

When he was pronounced dead, Kiara cried harder. Eragon teared up as well, but no where near the capacity of the woman's. Slowly, she made her way into his arms and continued to cry on his shoulder. He rocked her from side to side trying to calm her down. Arya watched, unsure why her cousin did not let up. She was deeply saddened by Brom's death as well, but she did not put up a huge fit. "Come now, Kiara, get a hold of yourself."

Arya's words stung her ears. She quit her wailing, but the tears still fell, silently down her rosy cheeks. They glimmered in the moonlight like little diamonds. Eragon held her tightly as if at any moment someone would try to steal her away. He understood her grief very well. In detail, he revealed to Arya how she insisted on saving her. When he finished, Arya was at a loss for words.

For a while nothing stirred and all was quiet. Eventually, Saphira nuzzled Eragon, "We need to bury Brom."

"You're right." Eragon lifted up Kiara's chin, kissed her lips which were soiled from her salty tears, and said softly, "Brom needs to be tended to." She shook her head in approval, saying nothing as their embrace ended.

Together, Eragon and Arya lifted up Brom and carried him to a large clearing that overlooked the vast wilderness in which they were in. To their pleasure, sandstone was plentiful, so they started to pile them around Brom like that of a tomb.

The sun was nearly up when they finished. Kiara was in better spirits when the old man was properly buried. Saphira looked at their work, studying it like a teacher. Then she arched her neck and began blowing hot fumes onto the tomb. Eragon repeated what she said to him out loud: "I cannot breathe fire yet, but I can do this for Brom. Now time cannot ravage him."

The sandstone cooked in the extreme heat turning into pure diamond. None of them have seen such a sight before and marveled at Saphira's gift for Brom. Done, the dragon closed her mouth and stood on her hind legs and spread out her wings. In respect she lowered her head and hummed a lament. The diamond tomb sparkled in the suns light. Inside the outline of Brom could be seen; he look very peaceful as if he were only sleeping.

"Who will remember him?" Eragon asked. Even though he meant it to be a rhetorical question, Arya answered him.

"Many people will, because of you."


	51. Desert Days: Chapter 51

Desert Days (An Eragon Love Story Part 51)

Shrubs and other tiny plants lined the ground. High in the sky the sun beat down upon them making them squint to see. Beads of sweat rolled off their sunburned skin and their tongues ached for water. It has only been three days since they entered the Hadarac Desert and already they were tired. Looming far off in the distance, the Beor Mountains stood keeping them motivated to push forward. Behind them the Ra'zac followed. A few nights ago they fought them off escaping for their lives. That same night Murtagh caught up with them. He saw them in Gil'ead for he was there also. He followed them until he finally caught up. Eragon was glad for his company; being surrounded by girls all the time made him miss Brom. Having another man to talk to kept him sane. Now, each step they took led them closer to safety, but every second they took to rest risked the Ra'zac catching up. During short breaks, Eragon would dig a hole and used magic to pull up the water from deep inside the earth. The cool water filled the little crevice enough

for someone to take a drink. Saphira helped Eragon at times when his strength weakened. At one instance Kiara and Arya had to pitch in because the dry ground did not have much moisture to pull up so the spell needed more strength to complete.

A week passed. The vast mountain range still looked small due to the distance.

"Will we ever reach those mountains?" Asked Eragon, exhausted.

"Do not give up hope, soon enough we will be inside that range safe from the outside world." Arya responded.

Kiara breathed heavily. Lately she became more tired and weak. In the morning she found that she would be really sick, yet by the afternoon she found that she was fine. This seemed to slow them for it was in the early morning and evenings when more ground could be covered due to the fact that the sun was not out. Her sickness confused everyone, including Kiara herself. "What is wrong with me?" she thought.

Starting once more, the company headed off. Throughout the next week, Eragon had Kiara ride on Saphira instead of him. Down below he rode on Brom's horse, Snowfire, while Arya rode on his old horse, Cadoc. Next to them Murtagh rode on his horse. Talking became sparse as they were determined to reach the Varden by the end of the month.

When Kiara did not get better, Eragon got a little worried. Even Murtagh was concerned.

"I do not know what it could be…This sickness is strange to me. Some mornings she is perfectly fine and others she is terribly sick. On the days that she falls ill, by mid afternoon, she seems to be feeling better. Saphira, do you know what is ailing her?" Eragon asked his dragon.

"My first hunch was that maybe Durza poisoned her and it is now taking affect. Yet as I came to that conclusion, I had re-think. You and Arya are not sick like this, so it can't be that."

"Right. So…"

"So, as Kiara rode upon my back, I asked her. She seemed just as confused."

"Dang it. Well, the sooner we get to the Varden the better. I am sure their healers can find out what is wrong and cure her."

"I hope so too."

Another week flew by. The Beor Mountains gradually grew bigger and bigger each day. Behind them the Ra'zac were detected by Saphira. "We are a good day ahead of them and I'd like to keep it that way. None of us are prepared for a fight; we are all too weary from traveling."

To their delight, the Ra'zac stayed behind them. It was already close to the end of the month of August. The progress they made across the desert was quite remarkable; normally it should have taken at least a month and a half to trek, yet it only took them about three weeks.

"The Varden is very close now." Arya said.

"Good because I am tired of this scenery." Joked Eragon. Being near the vast mountains put him in a cheery mood. Next to him Murtagh laughed.

"Make that the two of us." He said.

"Nay! Three!" Arya chimed in.

Together they laughed. Above them Saphira carried Kiara who already fell asleep.

Unfortunately their good luck ended shortly; the Ra'zac suddenly charged forth with unbelievable speed.

The Varden was a day away at this point so they did not turn around to fight. Instead they traveled throughout the night stopping only to pull up water and relieve themselves. They ate while on their horses as best they could. Out of the desert, trees lined their path blocking the sun. The mountains themselves overwhelmed them for they were the biggest in the land. Eragon heard stories about the ranges height, but never did he fathom them to be this huge. Even the Spine looked puny compared to the Beor Mountains.

"Arya, exactly where is the Varden?" Eragon asked.

"Their stronghold is inside the mountain. We are nearly there. Up ahead there will be a waterfall. We must go through there to find the hidden door."

"Wow!" was all he could say.

Murtagh was silent. He always seemed to be thinking about something for his face expression was hard. The closer he got to the Varden, the less he talked. Eragon was unsure why he felt so uncomfortable. At one point he was going to ask him, but thought it best to keep quiet.

As Arya mentioned, the waterfall came into full view. Close behind, the Ra'zac, mixed with Urgals and even worse, Kull, lurked.

If they had waited any longer, they would have been swallowed by their mass. The Kull were just as hard to kill as the Ra'zac. They were basically larger and stronger Urgals. At the edge of the falls, Arya jumped in. Underneath the water she swam gracefully through. Soon she could not be seen.

"Come on!" Eragon hollered to Murtagh before he jumped in. The rush of cold water felt great on his hot skin. With a splash, Murtagh followed suit, reluctantly.

Eragon gasped for air, Murtagh nearby. Arya was no where to be seen. On the rock shore a line of men held spears at them.


	52. The Varden: Chapter 52

The Varden: Mind Probing (An Eragon Love Story Part 52)

Guards pushed through the men holding the spears, grabbing them and dragged them through a long corridor. Neither Eragon or Murtagh refused. Soon enough, the corridor opened up into a large room. Other corridors and stairs branched off here and there. Walking swiftly towards them was a small crowd of people. In front a tall, dark skinned man dressed in fancy armor looked at him. His dark eyes blended in with his skin color. In a calm, loud voice he asked, "Which one of you is the rider?"

When the guards let go of him, Eragon stepped forward. "I am. My name is Eragon."

"I am Ajihad, leader of the Varden. If you are the rider, call you beast inside."

A short man made his way from behind Ajihad. He too was dressed in a fancy armor. "If it attacks, you will die first."

Eragon called his dragon. "Saphira, bring Kiara, but be cautious." He looked from Ajihad to the short man. It was here that he realized that he was a dwarf.

Dashing through another opening from the waterfall, Saphira entered. On the ground she shook off the water and turned to Eragon. He crossed the room to her and reached up to grab hold of Kiara's hand. She was awake, but weak. "This is Princess Kiara. She is ill."

"Our healers will make her well." Ajihad bellowed. "Kiara is welcome here anytime. Her mother was one of my dear friends. A shame that her father is corrupt." As he said this, his eyes landed on Murtagh. After he stared at him for a while, Ajihad raised up his hand, snapped his fingers and said, "Seize him!"

Immediately, the guards grabbed him and started to drag him away.

"No!" Eragon cried, pulling out Zar'roc. "He saved my life."

"He is the son of Morzan, the traitor!"

Shock spread across Eragon's face. "Morzan!" He look to meet Murtagh's eyes. "Is it true?"

"A son doesn't choose his father." He broke free from the guard and lifted up his shirt to reveal a deep scar stretching across his back. "This is the only thing he ever gave me. I hated that man until the day he died."

"Lock him up!" Ajihad shouted.

"Why?! Kiara is the daughter of the King, yet you let her pass."

"She can be trusted as an ally. He cannot."

Another voice filled the room. "Hold up, Ajihad. If you will permit, we can test his loyalty." The person who said this stepped forward into the light. He was tall and slender. On his head no hair grew. Behind him, another man revealed himself. He look almost exactly like the other man. "Twins" thought Eragon.

"Only if he will cooperate." Ajihad sighed.

"Tested?" Eragon and Murtagh said simultaneously.

"Aye. You see no one can pass through without the Twins testing your loyalty. They do so by probing your mind."

A gasp escaped Eragon; he did not like this at all. Murtagh's face soured, it was apparent that he refused to let anyone search his thoughts and memories.

"Well?" Ajihad asked, breaking the silence.

With a sigh, Eragon turned to the Twins. "Alright, go ahead." A wicked smile formed on their faces as they walked up behind Eragon and placed their cold fingers at the nape of his neck. A chill ran down Eragon's spine. In that moment, he called for Saphira to help him hide some of his memories with Kiara. Since they were not going to probe her or his dragon, he was the only one who had to hide these intimate moments. He did not want the Varden to know how close he was to Kiara, or at least not right now. Later he will let Ajihad know if time permits.

Eragons head felt as if it were going to burst. The Twins' violent way of searching his head caused him to wince in pain. A minute passed. As soon as Eragon was beginning to loose the strength holding up the barrier that prevented them from viewing his memories of Kiara, he heard Ajihad yell, "That's enough!"

Quickly the Twins detached themselves from his mind. Shaking his head he looked at the leader as he said, "If he has shown any way to be an enemy speak now." Silence followed his words. "I take it that he is loyal to our cause."

"Aye!" said the Twins.

"Good. Now, is Murtagh going to be probed or not?" When he did not respond, Ajihad raised up his hand again for his arrest. Reluctantly he got dragged away. "I am sorry, Eragon, but he cannot be trusted."

"I understand." Was all he managed to say.


	53. Ajihad: Chapter 53

The Varden: Ajihad (An Eragon Love Story Part 53)

Eragon was led up to his room. Along the way, he looked at his new surroundings: the Varden. It was very different from any dwelling he had ever seen; even more so than Dras Leona. The diversity of people amazed him. Little children clung tightly to their mothers skirts, staring as he walked past them. Everyone seemed to know that he was new to the city; some already knew he was a rider. The men nodded and went back to their work. The women, especially the younger ones, looked at him dreamily. Returning them a smiling glance, he thought to himself, "I know that I am dirty and travel worn, but still, am I really that good looking?" He dismissed that thought and continued on. Up some stairs and through another hallway he was led. Suddenly, the guard leading him said, "Your room is right here." He took out a key and unlocked a large iron cast door with an intricate design of a dragon. With a creak the door opened revealing a vast room. His bed was up against the wall with a nightstand on each side with a candle on top. At the foot of the bed, a chest sat. Along another wall a larger table stood with two matching chairs. One wall even had a fireplace and nearby a fluffy couch to recline in. The last wall led to another room; that is where Saphira resides. The floor was lined with a soft carpet for the dragon to settle on. All in all, the room was large and beautiful. Eragon never seen such a decorated bedroom before. The guard gave Eragon a key to the room, told him directions to the bath, and left. As soon as he was gone, Eragon ran towards the bed. He jumped up and landed on the soft bed, bouncing up and down a few times. After he made his way to the bath.

Eragon had to feel his way in the darkness. When his feet touched the warm water, he slowly submerged himself careful not to go too far from the edge. After he dunked himself under a few times, he fumbled, looking for the soap. He soon found it and scrubbed himself clean. Again he dunked under water. Satisfied, he left the bath to find fresh clothes. They were a little big on him, but he didn't care. Refreshed he strolled around the streets of the mountain city Tronjheim. One shop caught his attention. He entered it to find tons of herbs and other plants scattered around. A long glass counter protected the goods on display. For some reason the shop had a familiar touch to it. Seeing no one, he left. He headed back to his room.

Inside, he found Saphira waiting for him. "There you are!" she exclaimed.

"Hey! Yeah I just got done taking my bath."

"That's good. I am sure you are wondering about Kiara."

"I am! How is she?"

"She is doing fine. Her sickness was nothing serious, thankfully."

"What was it? Can I see her?"

"Right now, she is resting. You can see her later."

"Alright, but what was she sick with?"

"I'm not sure; all I know is that she is fine."

"Ok. Well, I am tired myself. I think I will go and rest."

With that he went to lay down in his bed.

A knock at the door woke him up. Eragon had slept through the night and it was already the next morning. Quickly he opened it to reveal a dwarf. "Hello, I am Orik. I have come to escort you to see Ajihad."

"Alright." Eragon informed Saphira. Together they followed Orik. They walked a long ways before stopping at a door. Orik knocked, and after confirmation, opened the door. "In you go. I will be waiting for you when you get done with the meeting." He smiled. Eragon and Saphira walked in. Ajihad sat in a large chair at the far end of the room. There were guards lined up along the wall awaiting command from their leader. The two walked up to the man and stopped. Being daring, Eragon spoke first.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I did. Right. Now down to business. I am most curious as to how you became a rider. Please, tell me what you can. How did you come across Saphira's egg?"

Eragon began his story starting with his hunting in the Spine. It took him a while to explain and at times Saphira had to help him remember. When he finished, Ajihad stared at him, his brown eyes wide. He seemed to be surprised, but at what Eragon knew not.

"I see. How old are you; you look quite young to me."

"Seventeen."

"Really!" Ajihad looked a bit shocked, but quickly got hold of himself.

"Look, I know that the people were expecting someone more than me. I cannot help it if Saphira chose me."

"Peace, Eragon. I meant no harm, still, you are right." The man sighed before starting again. "I want you to meet someone." Ajihad called a guard. "Find Jormundur and bring him here." The guard bowed low, then departed on his mission.

Minutes passed before the guard returned, Jormundur at his side. "Yes." The man said, bowing.

Ajihad stood up and turned towards the rider. "Eragon, this is Jormundur, my second in command. He will make sure that your armor is ready as well as your dragons. He is trustworthy and being so, a good friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you." Eragon said smiling.

"No, it is I who has the honor meeting you, Eragon." He turned to the dragon. "And you, beautiful Saphira. Both of you have come to help the Varden, thank you." He bowed.

Unsure what to do, Eragon just inclined his head in response.

Here Ajihad spoke, "Now, I have confirmation that Urgals and others have been scouting the mountain. War is upon us. Eragon I must know how skilled you are in combat. Later today your armor should be ready. When you are dressed, please meet the Twins at the practice ring. Orik can tell you where that is located. Well, that is all for now. Eragon, you may go; I am sure that you are hungry and probably want to explore Tronjheim some more."

"Yes. Oh!" Eragon paused, waiting for Ajihad to respond before finishing with, "Kiara, is she alright? When can I see her? Also, where did Arya go?"

His questions kept on coming. The leader gazed at him pondering his answer before speaking. "No one is allowed to see neither Arya or Kiara. Don't worry, they are fine. When they are ready, they will come to you."

Eragon left Ajihad to his business. Side by side rider and dragon walked out of the hall to meet up with Orik. The dwarf seemed happy to see them again, his smile filling up his face. "Come, I will take you to the kitchen."

To his surprise, the kitchen was not too far away from the hall. Again, Orik waited outside. "Why can't you come with me inside?" Eragon was confused.

"I was assigned to escort you around the city, not to get tangled up in your business." He said, as nice as he could.

"Oh! Well, suit yourself." Eragon entered the kitchen, Saphira behind him.

Inside Eragon came face to face with Kiara.


	54. A Life Ruined: Chapter 54

A Life Ruined (An Eragon Love Story Part 54)

The glass shattered all over the floor, its contents spilling everywhere. Her heart raced like never before as she gazed deeply into Eragon's eyes. She read confusion and concern mixed together in a tangle. She took a step back when he tried to reach out to her. In a shaky voice, she gasped, "What…what are you doing here? I though you were with Ajihad!"

Eragon looked at Saphira then back to Kiara. It bewildered him why she looked scared. "I was with him, but he released me. The dwarf, Orik, led me here for breakfast." His stomach growled as he spoke.

Kiara's disposition stayed the same. Her face was white as if she had seen a ghost. "Oh!" She averted her eyes and started towards another door.

"Wait!" exclaimed Eragon. He was determined to be with her for it has been a while. "Are you feeling well?"

Her expression hardened as she whirled around to face him again. "I'm fine. The healers took good care of me."

"So I've heard. Hey, what was it you were sick with? No one will tell me."

Even though her demeanor was rigid, her eyes were soft with love. "Oh Eragon, now is not the time to reveal that. Since you are no longer with Ajihad, the healers probably left to inform him my…" She suddenly stopped, clasping a hand over her mouth. Sending Eragon a mental message of "I have to go!", she ran out of the kitchen.

Her sudden departure pained Eragon. Without saying a word, he went to eat his food that was left for him. At his shoulder, Saphira nudged him. Still depressed, he did not respond.

"If you are going to be all cranky, then I am out of here!" hissed the dragon. She ate her fill and left.

Soon, he too left the kitchen to wander about the city. Ignoring all the girls swooning after him, he made his way back to the shop with the plants. He stood there for a long while just thinking.

"Boy, do you need something or not?!" The voice hit his ears causing him to spin around. Smiling broadly was none other than Angela, Solembaum at her heels.

"Angela!" He ran to give the old woman a hug.

"I know you are going to ask what I am doing here, so here goes. After you left Dras Leona, I became bored. I knew that you were making your way to the Varden, so I decided to trek my way over here."

"Really?! Wow! I take it that you missed me."

"Aye, I did. Look, you know that I would love to hear all about your travels, but I have a store to run, so if you'll excuse me."

"Of course. I should probably head on back to my room anyways. Bye! It was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise."

Eragon turned the corner to his room. There, outside the door stood Arya. She looked quite mad, but her voice was steady. "Ah! There you are. I have come to take you to the practice ring."

"I thought Orik was supposed to take me?"

"He was, but something came up. Please follow me."

"Of course." She led him through the city, past the hall and kitchen, and entered through a large door. The room was about as big as the hall or bigger. No one was in the room but them.

"Where are the Twins?"

"They too have other business to occupy them. Look, I know that sounds really strange, but it is the truth."

Arya never lied to him before, so he was certain that she was telling the truth. "Ajihad did mention that war is inevitable so I am sure they are busy." He thought.

"Now, enough of this. Take out your sword." He did.

Likewise, Arya pulled out her sword, said the enchantment and took her stand. After Eragon dulled his sword, he took his stance. Without warning the elf slashed her sword at him. Eragon just barely blocked the blow. Again her blade came close to hitting him. Her speed and sword technique amazed him. Not paying much attention, her blade hit his arm, bruising the skin. "Pay attention and keep up!" she said.

While she talked, he saw an opportunity to strike at her. As if it was nothing, she blocked his attack. Long minutes passed. The more Eragon tired, the more bruises he acquired. Finally, Arya took a bow signaling the end of their spar.

Panting hard Eragon spat, "You're a wonderful swordsman!"

"Thank you." Her words were kind, yet her tone held a note like venom. When Eragon looked her in the eyes, he thought he saw a flash of red.

"Ummm…Arya…is something wrong?" Her demeanor frightened him.

"Glad you finally noticed. Yes, something is very wrong!" Arya took off the enchantment on her sword and sheathed it. Eragon did likewise, uncertain of what was to come.

"I talked to the Twins earlier. It was after I visited my cousin. They mentioned that when they were probing your mind they came across something. Tell me the truth, did you hide some memories from them?"

Her question made him feel very uncomfortable as if he were a deer and she was the hunter. "I…I did. Why?"

She ignored his question. "What memories did you conceal?"

"What?! I am not going to tell you that."

Once more Eragon saw the red flash in her eyes. "Do you care about Kiara or not?!"

"Yes!"

"Then tell me!"

"Not until you tell me what this has to do with Kiara getting better! I saw her this morning and she still looked sick even though people keep telling me she is better."

A laugh escaped the elf. "She ran from you didn't she!"

"Yes…how did you know?!"

"Well it is kind of obvious. I mean come on I wouldn't want to vomit in front of my lover if I were sick!"

"Vomit?! Then I was right, she is sick!"

"Because of you!"

"What?! How did I make her sick?" Eragon's head was so confused.

"Think! In one of your memories, the answer is revealed in full view." She sneered.

"Whoa! Hold up a minute! How would you know something like that? And, if you somehow know my memories, then why do you want me to recite them to you?"

"You men are very stupid, aren't you! I want you to tell me, out loud, so that you can hear yourself. Trust me, you know why she is sick…just think, think very hard."

He did. As he rummaged through his memories, he too began to feel sick.

Arya sensed that he found the memory she was referring to and said. "See it is all your fault. You ruined my cousins life! Now that you finally did the math, I must go. Stay away from her, you have done enough damage."

"Before you go, tell me this, how…how far along?"

"Kiara is three months pregnant with your child!"


	55. Proposal: Chapter 55

Proposal (An Eragon Love Story Part 55)

Back in his room, Saphira greeted him with a warm nuzzle. All that was on Eragon's mind was that in another six months he would be a father. His dragon hummed deeply, sensing his emotions. Sighing, he sat on his bed and placed his head in his hands. In his mind he heard Saphira's voice.

"Little one, be strong. You will be fine."

"How are you so sure? I am not ready for a child and neither is Kiara. Saphira, I ruined everything!" Tears brimmed his eyes as he spoke these words.

"I am right here with you; you will not be alone through all of this."

"How are you so calm? Saphira, I am terrified!"

"You are still in shock. In time you will come around. Look, Kiara discovered her pregnancy before we even made it to the Varden. She told me about it and promised not to tell you. It was for your own good, I assure you."

"It always is." He sighed.

"Will you be able to talk with her?"

"Probably not, Arya already mentioned that I should stay away from her. Maybe she is right."

"No. Arya is wrong. She does not see how Kiara will need you now more than ever. You saw how frightened she was when she ran into you this morning. Both of you are scared, as you should, but I know that you two will find a way to sort things out."

"I hope so." A dark thought seeped its way into his head that made Eragon suddenly jump. "Her father! If he learns that she is with child he…" He stopped short. Saphira knew what he was hinting at, but remained silent.

"What are we going to do?"

"For now, I think you need to talk with Ajihad."

"Alright." He started towards the door. With the door open he saw Kiara, her hand in the air ready to knock on the door.

"Eragon!" she said, startled.

Himself surprised he managed to say, "Hey!"

"I came to talk to you."

"Ok…It's about the pregnancy, isn't it."

The look on her face told him that she didn't know he knew. When she said nothing Eragon said, "Please, come in."

"Of course" she said as she walked in. Behind her, Eragon closed the door and locked it.

"I figured it out earlier when I was sparing with Arya."

"Ah." She looked really nervous and uncomfortable. He was too.

Saphira broke the awkward silence with her humming.

"Ajihad is having me stay with his daughter, Nasuada, while I am here. Arya is a room down from hers as well."

Eragon stood pondering what he learned. It never occurred to him that the leader of the Varden was himself a father. To him, he did not look like one inclined to marriage none-the-less fatherhood. He wondered what she looked like and how old she would be. Then he thought who her mother was. She had to have been extraordinary to catch Ajihad's eye. "That's wonderful." Was all he said out loud.

By this time Kiara already settled herself onto the couch. Eragon trekked his way to the couch and sat down next to her. Instantly she placed her smooth hands on his.

"Only a few people know about this. We need to figure out what we want to do quickly. I cannot keep this a secret from the everyone else for long. I am almost three months in as it is."

"I understand." He said, his voice soothing. Suddenly a knock at the door broke the silence.

"Who's there?" Eragon asked looking at Kiara uncertain.

"It's only me. Orik." Eragon went to the door and opened it.

"Hello. I came to take…" He stopped when he saw Kiara.

"Oh, yeah she came to talk with me. What do you want?" Asked Eragon.

"I see. Right, I came to take you to Ajihad. He needs to speak with you…actually it has to do with her." He pointed at Kiara.

"Figures. Well then, let's go." All of them departed from the room down to the hall. Inside Ajihad stood up from his chair.

"Eragon, I see that you have Kiara with you."

"I do. So what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I need to know what you plan on doing about this precarious situation. My people will find out soon enough. When they do, they will look at you differently. I know that this is a huge burden on you both, but you must remain strong. I have an idea, but first I want to see if you came up with anything."

"I have nothing to tell you, sir. Kiara came to talk to me about that same subject before Orik stopped by. We did not have time to plan anything."

"In that case maybe we should just use mine, for time is short."

"Alright, what do you propose?"

"Easy, just get married."


	56. Jealousy: Chapter 56

Jealousy (An Eragon Love Story Part 56)

Eragon looked at himself in the mirror. This was his first time he wore armor, so he was curious what he looked like. His reflection made him gasp. His face had changed since the last time he saw himself. On his chin stubble started to grow, his ears were more pointy than before and the shape of his head seemed to have sharper, more distinct curves. The only familiar part on his face was his blue eyes that stared back at him, tired. In his mind he thought, "I barely even recognize myself!" This led him to further think, "Who am I, really?!" Behind him Saphira laid down, her armor sparkling off the candlelight. As well as her scales. Pushing back his thoughts he spoke, "You look ready for battle."

"As do you, little one."

He sighed. "Look ready, maybe. All the rest of my being is not ready to fight."

"What is troubling you?"

"Are you really asking me that question. Saphira, you know perfectly well."

"Look, Eragon. Right now you have to stop thinking about that. War is upon us and you need to be focused if you plan on surviving. For me, the Varden, Alagaesia, and Kiara, you have to stay strong."

"Stay strong. That is easier said than done. I wish Brom were here; he'd know what to do."

"But he is not. Therefore you must get a hold of your emotions and concentrate on what is to come rather that the past."

Like a sponge taking in water Eragon took in her words. He thought for a bit before responding. "Why me?"

A low hum came from the dragon. "You chose a leader for his heart."

"But I am not without fear!"

"Without fear there cannot be courage. When we are together it is our enemies who will be afraid. So, my question to you is: are we together?"

"Aye, we are."

"Then get your act together and become the man that I know you are."

Their conversation ended. Eragon took off the heavy armor and set it aside. He did the same for Saphira. After, Saphira went to her room and laid down. Instead of going straight to bed, Eragon sat on the couch and pondered. A fire danced in the fireplace making the bedroom nice and warm. He ran through what his dragon told him as well as all the recent events. Ajihad's proposal that he should marry Kiara played in his mind. Although it was a day ago, he still has not come to a decision. A long sigh escaped him followed by a yawn. Eragon was given full authority of the situation which put him in a gloomy disposition. Between Kiara and war he was in over his head. The burden weighed heavy on him making him weary and scatter brained. Every time he tried to focus on his duty as a rider, he always found himself reverting back to Kiara. Somehow he had a feeling that she wanted to marry him, as Saphira mentioned a while ago before Brom died. Although he loved her, he did not feel ready for that sort of commitment. Of course a much larger commitment would soon be thrust upon him when Kiara gives birth. As these thoughts played on, his eyes closed and soon he was asleep on the couch.

~*~

"Hello." Eragon sat down next to Murtagh. It has been a few days since he was arrested and he wanted to see him. He wanted to discuss things over with Murtagh before making his decision.

"Eragon! I am glad to see you. Why have you come?"

"I need to talk with you about something."

"Really?! What is it about?"

"Kiara. I doubt you know what happened to her."

When Eragon mentioned the woman's name he noticed Murtagh change his mood. On his face a mixture of curiosity and concern took hold. Eragon took in a deep breath before starting. "She is pregnant…"

This time shock fill the prisoner's face, but his eyes still held the look of curiosity. "…with my child."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How far?"

"Three months."

"Dear me! So what do you want me to do?"

"I need advice. You are one of her closest friends."

"Alright."

"I am unsure how to handle this burden along with my duty as a rider. Also, Ajihad has proposed that maybe we should marry. This way when the people find out about the pregnancy, we will not look that bad."

"Whoa! You really got yourself in a hole."

"I know. Saphira keeps telling me to forget about it and focus on the battle that is closely arriving. Already the dwarves are holding them back in the tunnels. Soon they will make their way into Tronjheim."

"Your dragon told you that!"

"Yes…why?"

"Nothing, it just seems unlike her."

"How so?"

"This might seem folly, but just hear me out. From what it sounds like, you dragon is jealous."

"Jealous!"

"Yeah! I mean really, you are thinking more about Kiara than her."

For some reason Murtagh's words sounded true to him. "What should I do?"

"I cannot say. If I were in a situation like that, I would explain to my dragon that you cannot abandon Kiara, but you will make it up to her by focusing on the war or something."

"I see."

A guard pounded on the cell door. "I think your time is up."

"Dang it! It was good seeing you again. I got to go."

"Likewise."

Eragon left the cell reviewing what Murtagh said. Back in his room he marched up to Saphira with his decision.


	57. It Is Time: Chapter 57

It is Time (An Eragon Love Story Part 57)

Kiara sat there waiting for Nasuada to return. She went off to see her father and told her to stay put. Bored, Kiara got up and started to pace, her thoughts swirling about in her head. After a while her stomach pained her. As she placed her hand on her belly, Nasuada entered the room. Outside the horns were blaring, signaling an attack. Winded she began to speak: "I must take you down below. It is not safe here."

"It is time, isn't it?"

"It is. Eragon has already gotten his armor on and is currently making his way to the Dragon hold."

"I pray that he survives this battle."

"So do I. Now let us be off."

Together they headed to the storage room where many other women and children already sat, waiting. When they opened the door, the women gasped. The ones not holding a baby bowed low in respect. Here Nasuada took her leave. Feeling all alone, Kiara found herself in a corner. She did not know anyone and they all avoided her because of her background. A tear rolled down her cheek as the thought of Eragon dying in battle crossed her mind over and over again.

~*~

On the top of the Dragon hold, Eragon unsheathed his sword. He was already on Saphira waiting for their signal to attack. When the signal came, Saphira leapt into the air and swooped downward ready to kill. On her back Eragon screamed, "FIRE!" The dragon arched her neck and breathed the flames like nothing. She was finally old enough to breathe fire which pleased Eragon greatly. Down below, Ajihad, Jormunder, Nasuada, and others hacked their way at the Urgals. In the jail, the guard opened Murtagh's cell. Eragon convinced Ajihad before the battle to release him because of his fighting skills. Also, if he proves faithful, Ajihad will grant him his freedom afterwards; that is if they live. Murtagh quickly dressed and joined in on the action. Back in the air, Eragon slashed some Urgals on a bridge by having Saphira spiral over upside down. In the distance a dark shadow loomed. As it came closer, Eragon saw that it was Durza riding on what seemed to be a dark cloud.

"You're as good as dead, boy!" hissed the Shade.

"Let's finish this!" Eragon yelled back.

"With pleasure." said Durza under his breath.

In midair they collided. Magically the Shade pulled out a sword and swung it at Eragon. He blocked the blow just as the 'cloud' bit into Saphira. In pain she yelped, fire blowing everywhere. The men kept at it until Saphira broke free. By this time, Eragon already suffered a major wound on his back. They flew away from Durza re-organizing their thoughts. Behind them the Shade threw spells. Swerving here and there, they maneuvered around the incantations.

"Saphira you're hurt" said Eragon. Durza gave up on the spells and headed around a building.

"This wound weakens me." The dragon spat.

"Hold on. We're gonna get through this…together." He looked around. The Shade was no where in sight. "Skulblakas Ven!" Suddenly his vision turned to that of a Dragon's. He could see in more detail his surroundings. Durza came into view, but he was by a building and didn't see him. He was going to head that way when the vision failed him. He knew that it wasn't him but Saphira. "I know what I have to do!" He stood up on his dragon and made his way to her tail. Crouching down he waited until Saphira was in range of the Shade.

Durza cursed when the rider wasn't on the saddle. Cutting through the air at him the Rider flew at him. Too late to respond, he felt the blade go into his flesh near his heart. Quickly Eragon took out the sword, placed it where the Shades heart was located and shoved it in. "This is for Brom! I expected more!" Shrieking Durza crumbled into dust and disappeared. Eragon had killed him. He fell down towards the ground screaming. His dragon grabbed him with her talons and cradled him near her chest. They crashed in a small clearing away from the initial battle. With a thud they hit the ground.


	58. Elizabeth, Kiara's Little Shadow: 58

Elizabeth: Kiara's little shadow (An Eragon Love Story Part 58)

Eragon got up and trudged his way over to his dragon. The wound on his back pained him, but he kept going. Exhausted, he fell on Saphira. The teeth marks on her neck were large and Eragon wasn't sure if he had the strength to heal her. Yet, he had to try. Slowly he forced himself to get up and raise his right hand. "Waise Heill!" The flesh began to mend taking up Eragon's energy. When the spell ended, he fell over Saphira's neck, unconscious.

~*~

The sounds of battle ringed through the storage room. Kiara was still in the corner trying to concentrate on other things other than death. A little girl came up to her and asked her a question.

"Are you the Princess?" Her brown locks bobbed as she spoke. She had beautiful hazel eyes that sparkled in what little light they had.

"I am."

"What are you doing down here? All the other nobles fight in the wars."

"Well, I…I am pregnant." Normally she would have come up with some other lame excuse, but she didn't care anymore. Her pregnancy really wasn't much of a secret anymore, so she spoke openly.

"Really! I didn't know that you were married! Who is the daddy? Where is he? Oh! He is in battle…I'm sorry."

"No. It is alright. The father is Eragon…" She did not want to reveal to the girl that she was unmarried.

"The Dragon Rider! WOW!"

"Yes…"

"You are lucky to be married to him…I got to see him and he sure is handsome!" The little girl looked about 7 years of age which explained the many questions and the start of 'getting into boys'.

"What is your name? And, where is your mother?"

"I am Elizabeth. My mom is dead. She died giving birth to me. My dad is fighting too."

"I am sorry to hear that. So you are down here all alone?"

"No…I am with you." Kiara's heart went out to the girl; she was just adorable.

"You sure are!" Kiara laughed.

"It is alright if I sit here, isn't it?"

"Of course." Kiara patted the ground next to her signaling Elizabeth to come over.

Together they talked and waited for news that the battle is over.

~*~

As fast as her body enabled her, Kiara raced to Angela's shop, Elizabeth trailing behind her footsteps. The girl's father perished along with many other men. She cried at the news, but was glad to be with the princess. At the door, Kiara knocked. It opened soon after. Angela was a mess; she had been healing people all day. Inside Eragon sat on a chair at the table eating soup. When he saw Kiara, he immediately jumped up. He was bare chested, a cloth wrapped around his torso bandaging his wound. Kiara went to him happy he was alive. She flung her arms around him before he could say anything, careful of his injury.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU LIVE! I was so worried about you; I thought you died!"

"Whoa, Kiara calm down. I'm fine!"

"But still, who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"Huh? What the heck was that?!"

~*~

OK OK I'm sorry, I was at my BFF's house typing and "Spongebob" was on. I promised that I would keep in. Now Here is REALLY what she said…

~*~

"OH MY GOSH, YOU LIVE! I was so worried about you; I thought you died!"

"Whoa, Kiara calm down. I'm fine!"

"But still, I was sitting there in the storage room with your unborn child hearing the sounds of battle. Lucky for me, this little girl named Elizabeth came along and saved me from my dark thoughts."

Eragon was in awe by Kiara's overdramatic behavior. He had never seen her like this before and he was concerned. "And I am telling you that everything is fine."

She was still clinging to him, unwilling to let go anytime soon. Eragon wrapped his arms around hers and kissed her forehead. His actions led Elizabeth to squeal with excitement. "You two are so romantic!"

Eragon stared at the girl in amazement. This was his first real look at her. He tried to pull Kiara away from him, but she wouldn't budge. Feeling awkward he said in Kiara's ear, "She keeps glaring at us."

"Are you telling me that you are nervous around a 7 year old?"

"Yes, when we are…well you know…close."

Kiara sighed, "Fine." She drew away from him and sat on the bed.

Elizabeth approached the rider, curious like a puppy. "Where is your dragon? Your wound looks like it hurts. When is your baby due?"

Eragon nearly choked on the water Angela handed him. When his coughing subsided he was able to respond. "Saphira, my dragon, is in the dragon hold. She is doing fine and is resting. My wound does pain me a lot, but I make due. And as for the baby…" he hesitated and looked at Kiara. She gave him this your-on-your-own look which led him to continue. "Six months."

"Darn! That's a long time."

"Yeah."

"Say, where are your parents?"

Hearing his question brought tears to her eyes. "my mom died a long time ago, but my dad…he…"

Eragon could take a hint; her father died in the battle of Tronjheim. "I am so sorry…I didn't mean to bring to bring up bad memories."

"It's okay."

Here an idea formed in his head. "Elizabeth come here." He waved his hand. When she was directly in front of him, he placed his right hand on her head. "Do not be afraid."

She nodded.

"Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr."

The incantation left a silver mark on her forehead like that on Eragon's palm. Both Kiara and Angela gasped.


End file.
